Halflings for a reason
by SirGhirahim
Summary: There is a reason why hobbits are called Halflings and that is because they are half person half deer. When Bilbo is recruited by Gandalf to go an adventure how will everyone react.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I just want to go over a few details and changes about this story.

1) Bilbo is 34

2) There is no ring or Sméagol, I have another idea.

3) May change seasons and dates

And finally about what Hobbit's will look like, they will be like a centaur, the top half will be hobbit and the bottom half will be deer, they have antlers and deer ears. Also I love Pokémon so I go another idea they will change with the seasons like the Pokémon Sawsbuck.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

I do not have a beta mistakes are my own.

Hobbit's or Halflings as they are known by most are truly amazing creatures. They are a merry bunch, they enjoy good food and drink, are very polite and value respectability above all else. But hobbits are also very mysterious and distrustful of and outsiders or anything different. And there was one thing hobbits hated the most it was adventures. Anything that took them away from their comfortable life was not welcome.

But not all Hobbits were like this for there was one who enjoyed adventures about all else, her name was Belladonna took.

Belladonna was the wildest Hobbit in Hobbiton; she was always out looking for elves or dwarves, pretending to fight orcs and goblins and always coming back with mud on her feet.

But despite her adventurous ways she was a kind and gentle soul, beautiful, smart and a fantastic cook. This side of Belladonna is what caught the attention of one Bungo Baggins.

Now Bungo Baggins was the exact opposite of Belladonna. He was one of the most respectable Hobbits in Hobbiton. So it came as a great shock to everyone when Bungo asked Belladonna to court him, Bungo's poor mother fainted on the spot. And it was even more of a surprise when she said yes.

They had a most wonderful wedding and soon after moved into their new smail, which Bungo had built with his own hands for his wife. After a few years of trying for a baby they finally had their one and only faunt who they named Bilbo Baggins.

Bilbo was a perfect mix of both Took and Baggins. He had is mother adventurous spirit and his father's respectable manners. In only 30 years he had built a solid reputation among other hobbits as a 'mad Baggins' but he took no notice. Yes life for Bilbo and his family was perfect.

Perfect until _that_ winter came.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo stood outside his house, pipe in hand enjoying the spring weather. The sound of fautlings running around playing could be heard and the smell of fresh baked goods drifted into his nose. Yes Bilbo though today will be a good day.

Just then Bilbo's nostrils were assaulted by his own pipe smoke, sending him into a coughing fit.

"what the...?"

It was only then that Bilbo noticed a shadow looming over him. It was a man dressed in grey, with a long beard, a staff and a tall hat. Something about this man seemed familiar to Bilbo.

"Good morning" Bilbo said remembering his manners

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you fell good this morning; or that this is a morning to be good on?" the old man replied

Bilbo knew that there was only one person who spoke like that but decided to play his game anyway. Smirking to himself he replied

"All of them at once I suppose. Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen"

Bilbo did not like the tone in his voice.

"Well if its help your looking for I suppose I could spare a few moments" Bilbo said and with a coy smirk he continued "after all its not every day that Gandalf the wondering wizard with his amazing fireworks comes around to visit." He smiled even further when Gandalf's face changed to a surprised look.

"Ah! And there I was thinking you did not recognise me" Gandalf said sounding pleased that Bilbo had not forgotten him.

"You were a friend of my mother's I would never forget you. Now what is it you need help with?" Bilbo asked

"I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure"

 _'An adventure?'_ Bilbo though he had not been on an adventure since...well since his parents died during the fell winter. His heart had not giving up on the prospect of going out into the world again, but his sensibility had won over the years and he stayed at home. But what adventure could Gandalf have in mind? He decided to hear him out.

"An adventure? What kind of adventure?" He asked trying to sound more interested rather than scared.

"It will be a life changing adventure, one fraught with danger and excitement." Gandalf replied

 _'Danger!'_ Bilbo did not like the sound of that. He shifted on his hooves nervously as Gandalf continued.

"Bilbo I think we should discuss this further over dinner tonight I shall inform the others"

"Others? Gandalf I don't think I want to go on an adventure" Bilbo protested

"I understand the reason why you would not want to go but maybe you will change your mind after we talk about it tonight. Now I must be off. Oh! and Bilbo make sure you have enough food and drink for thirteen people, alone with a place to sleep for the night."

And with that he was gone. Bilbo stood there in a mild state of shock. Thirteen people! Where would they all fit and what kind of food should he prepare. Well he had better get started by making a trip to the market and buying a wide variety of foods and then move his furniture around so everyone would fit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Bilbo was tired but proud of himself he was positive there was enough food and space for Gandalf's mysterious guests. He wondered who Gandalf could of invited to is home, he realised half way through cooking a roast that they could not be Hobbits, any hobbit would have opposed Gandalf's idea of an adventure. So Bilbo concluded that they must be men, elves or dwarves.

Bilbo thought about how he would feel if thirteen men showed up at his door _. 'Well I would be rather uncomfortable if men showed up at my door'_ not many Hobbit's including himself trusted tall folk (as they were called) the only men Hobbit's saw most often are the rangers and even they don't come into the shire every day.

He thought about how he would feel if thirteen elves showed up at his door. _'Well I would be happier than a child in a free candy store if elves showed up at my door'_ he had always wanted to meet elves. They were tall, beautiful, graceful, full of knowledge and so much more. And his mother had always talked about her time in Rivendell with Lord Elrond, he paused for a moment and hoped that Lord Elrond would be the one coming to his home tonight.

He thought about how he would feel if thirteen dwarves showed up at his door _. 'Well I would be horrified is dwarves show up at my door'_ he knew that dwarves had terrible manners, were known to be extremely violent and carried all sorts of weapons in them and he shuddered at the thought.

He was broken out of his musing when his stomach growled loudly Bilbo decided to take a nibble of some scones to tide him over before his guests arrive.

 _Meanwhile in Hobbiton_

Dwalin was making his way to the home of the burglar Gandalf had recommended to them, naturally his was against the idea of an outsider joining them but Gandalf had somehow managed to convince Thorin that their quest would not succeed without this Bilbo Baggins. The roads were empty and quiet which Dwalin was thankful for he did not want to cause any problems before he reached the burglar's home.

Eventually he came to the...the...well he was not sure he'd even seen a house built like this before and it was the biggest one he'd seen so far, with a very lush garden and the mark upon the door just as Gandalf described. He shrugged his shoulders as walked up to the door and knocked on with force than necessary.

Bilbo jumped and let out a small squeak when he heard the loud knocking on his door. _'That must be Gandalf's guests'_ he thought. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever was on the other side of his door. Reaching for the door handle he slowly began to open it.

 _'Well here we go'_ He and Dwalin thought


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: anything written in bold is Khuzdul (The Dwarf language)**

 **Over 2** **000 words I really out did myself in this chapter.**

 **Iassenri: Bilbo is like a centaur. He has four deer legs and his normal hobbit arms. Also thank you for the comments :)**

 **Noxy the Proxy: Yes hobbit are half fawns.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Bilbo opened his door he was shocked when he looked up to find the tallest dwarf he had ever seen (not that he had seen many) he stood wide eyed at the sheer size of this dwarf's muscles he could kill him with a flick of his wrist if he wanted to. The next thing he noticed was the weapon, the bald head, beard, tattoo's and scars he had never met anybody like this before not even the few dwarves he had seen before could match up to this one. Bilbo was frozen in fear and no words could come out of his mouth.

When the door was opened Dwalin was shocked when he looked down at such a small and unusual creature. His mother had once told him and his brother about a strange creature she had met once she said they were half person half deer while travelling but he never thought that such a creature could ever exist, but it looks like she was telling the truth. He was small stood on four legs, had antlers with a few different coloured flowers on them and had deer shaped ears (complete with fur). Dwalin cursed his love for things small and cute. He noticed the poor thing was freighted by his appearance (he was not surprised most people were) so he decided he should introduce himself.

"Dwalin at your service" He said politely

Bilbo shook his head and remembered his manners "B-Bilbo Baggins at yours" he said while straightening out his waist coat. "Are you one of the thirteen people Gandalf has invited?"

"Yes I am"

"Ah well come in then. You can hang your coat there and you can put any weapons or baggage in this room here. I've got plenty of food in the room to the left if you would like to help yourself"

When Dwalin stepped in the door the smell of freshly cooked food made his mouth water and his stomach rumble with anticipation. He hung his cloak and put everything he would not need for now in the room Bilbo had shown him. Bilbo led him into the room where he had prepared the food for his guests. When Dwalin got a look at the amount of food that was set out before him he could have cried he had not seen a feast like this in many, many years.

"Well go on then take a seat and dig in you must be starved" Bilbo said and pointed to the empty seats

Dwalin sat down and wondered how Hobbits sat in chairs with those bodies of theirs and was about to start eating when he turned to Bilbo and said "Thanks for this lad I'm sure the others will appreciate this as well and knock some sense into them if they don't "

Bilbo was a bit taken back by the comment "I don't think you have to knock sense into anyone Master Dwalin I'm sure they will enjoy it too" he replied with a smile

Dwalin nodded and began eat some fish. After a couple of bites the was another knock at the door.

"That'll be the door" Dwalin said

"Ah yes another guest" Bilbo said and hurried to the door and opened it the reveal another dwarf. This one was much less intimidating that Dwalin and had a striking white hair and beard with eyebrows to match.

"Balin at your service" He said with a bow

When Balin looked at the Hobbit he was not surprised at what he saw he had read about such creatures and remembered his mother's story about the time she had met one.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours. Good evening" Bilbo said with a smile

"Yes, yes it is, although it think it might rain later"

"Come in Master Balin, if you could hand your cloak there, put anything you don't need there and food is on the table through here" Bilbo said as he stepped aside to make room for his guest

"Thank you Master Baggins" Balin stepped inside and removed his cloak and a few items and put them away

The smell of food called to Balin as well. He was lead into a large dining area where Dwalin was already eating and taking large gulps of ale.

"OH! haha evening brother" He said pleased it had been a while since he had last seen his brother

 _'Brother? well that would explain that similar sounding names'_ Bilbo thought as he shut the door again

Dwalin matched his brothers smile "By my beard you are shorter and wider than last we met"

"Wider not shorter and sharp enough for both of us" They shared a laugh as Dwalin put his hands on his brothers shoulders both he and Balin banged their heads together. Bilbo winced thinking that must have hurt but neither of them seemed bothered about it.

"Behold brother" Dwalin said drawing Balin's attention to the amount of food and ale on the table "Our host had prepared the most wonderful of feasts"

"Aye so I see, well Master Baggins I thank you for your generosity" He said with a slight bow of his head

"You're welcome if you would like to take a seat and start eating you can."

Balin smiled and sat down taking a large gulp of ale to quench his thirst "How many people did it take to make all of this?"

"I did all of it by myself"

Dwalin spluttered on his ale "All by yourself! surly not!?"

"I'm a very good cook and have hosted a few parties so I know my way around a kitchen" A small laugh escaped his lips

Dwalin and Balin looked at him surprisingly and Bilbo thought it would be best if he changed the subject.

"Are all of the guests coming tonight dwarves?" Bilbo asked

"Yes they are, didn't Gandalf tell you?" Balin replied with a suspicious look

"Um...well" Bilbo was interrupted by twin knocks at his door "That's the door again" He walked up to the and opened it for the third time that night and was greeted by two dwarves this time.

One was blonde with braids in his hair and moustache and the other was much darker haired with no braids that Bilbo could see and not much of a beard. They wore twin mischievous smiles which Bilbo knew could only mean they were the type to enjoy a good prank.

"Fili" The blonde one said

"And Kili" The darker haired one said

"At your service" They both said the last part together

"You must be Mister Boggins" Kili said smirking

"Its Baggins actually and I take here you are here with Gandalf's group?" Bilbo tried to hide his annoyance at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Yes we are" Fili said suddenly his eyes went wide " **Kili look at his legs!** " Kili looked down as was just as surprised as his brother was at what he saw. Neither of them believed what Balin had told them years ago about strange folk who were half animal but there was the proof standing right in front of them. " **Forget the legs looks at his ears and his horns, which have...flowers on them?** " Fili looked up from his hosts legs and noticed the ears and horns. They both wanted so badly to touch them but restrained themselves as best they could.

Bilbo was trying hard not to laugh he what they were say and looking at but he knew he could not tell them he could understand them, dwarves were very secretive about their language and they only reason Bilbo knew it was because his mother had come across a few dwarfish books and taught him herself. So Bilbo decided it would be best to play innocent.

"I'm sorry what are you talking about?" All those years of playing innocent after pulling a prank had finally paid off

"Um...nothing much just a compliment about your lovely home" Fili trying to make a cover

"yes, yes Master Boggins it's a nice place this you do it yourself?" Kili continued his brother rouse

 _'Liars'_ "No its been in my family for years, my father made it for my mother as a wedding gift"

"Really!? well he did a fantastic job" Both looked amazed at the fact that one person did this for someone he loved

"Well come on in then, hang your cloaks here and anything you won't need can go in here and then we'll get you boys something to eat shall we"

The opportunity to eat real food was all it took to motivate the boys into putting their stuff away as quickly as possible.

"Right this way then" He showed them to the dining room

Fili and Kili had never seen so much food in their lives combined, they like Dwalin could have cried at the beauty of it all, they both silently wished their mother was here to enjoy it with them.

"Mister Dwalin" Kili said

"Lads you made it" Both he and Balin left their seats to embrace them both.

"So what do you think of this feast then?" Dwalin asked seeing the amazement on their faces

"It looks fantastic" They both replied

"Aye our host made all of this himself"

They both turned around at Bilbo with surprised looks and Fili decided to speak up "Thank you Master Baggins food the food and accommodation you are giving us" Then Kili chimed in "Same here thank you"

"It's not a problem , please sit down and eat"

As they sat down there was another knock at the door "I'd better and go get that" Bilbo turned and went towards his door again.

Opening the door he leaped backwards when a large pile of dwarves fell into his home. Groans and murmurs of 'get off me' could be heard.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked concerned

"I will once Bombur gets off me" one said

Bilbo offered his hand to a dwarf with a very funny hat and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks laddie, you must be Bilbo. I'm Bofur" he greeted with a wide smile he had a small beard and a very oddly braided moustache "And this here is my brother Bombur" Bilbo looked at the dwarf beside Bofur, he had a very large red braided beard and had a most respectable stomach size that most Hobbit's would be envious of "Hello Master Baggins" He greeted.

"And this is our cousin Bifur" Bofur continued. Bilbo looked at the dwarf standing next to Bombur and was surprised when he saw this dwarf had an axe imbedded into his forehead it must be painful he thought, he forced himself to look at the dwarfs beard instead it was a mix of black, grey and white with many braids in it. He started to make odd movements with his fingers and looked like he was trying to communicate. Bilbo felt his heart clench he knew what the dwarf was saying but he had to pretend his could not because of how secretive dwarves were about their language. "He says hello and what a nice home you have. The axe in his head prevents him speaking westron you see" Bofur translated for him.

"That's quite all right, welcome to my home dinner is waiting for you in that room there" Bilbo said

"Many thanks Master Baggins" The three made their way down the hall where the other dwarves greeted them.

"Evening Master Baggins I am Gloin and this is my brother Oin he is a bit hard of hearing" The dwarf had a very impressive red beard with a number of braids. His brother had a grey beard with odd curly braids.

"Welcome if you want to make you way down the hall to eat you can make you self at home"

"Thank you lad" they made their way to the dining room where he heard the cheers of the other dwarves welcome them.

"Greetings Master Baggins I am Dori and these two are my brothers Nori and Ori" The final three dwarves stepped forward. Dori had a short white beard tied with one clasp, Nori had very impressive star shaped hair and had a lot of braids in his beard and...eyebrows? Ori was the youngest and had a bowl shaped hair cut.

"Welcome dinner is down the hall"

"Thank you"

"And I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me" Gandalf walked into Bilbo's home with a smile on his face "Bilbo its wonderful you could accept us for dinner tonight it smells delicious in here"

"Well Gandalf you could have told me who are guests were first I was tempted to slam the door in Dwalin's when he arrived" Bilbo said with a small huff

"Ah my apologies Bilbo"

"Um Gandalf I only counted twelve guests are we one short?" Bilbo asked

"Yes we are, he will be arriving later" Gandalf replied

While he and Bilbo were talking they were both unaware of the conversation the dwarves were having in the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Anything written in bold is Khuzdul.

Big thanks to Iassenri and Mystic Myra 8 for your lovely comments.

I have no beta mistakes are my own.

" **This is pork is delicious and this bacon and this ham** " Kili was eagerly stuffing his mouth everything he could get his hands on

" **Kili lad you might want to slow down before you choke** " Balin warned

" **Oh come now brother let the lad choke if he wants to, I mean if this was my last meal I'd die happy** " Dwalin said enthusiastically

" **I agree with Dwalin on this one, this is the best meal the young ones have ever had and the best one we can remember** " Dori had made a good point

" **Yes well...it would not be seemly if any of us dropped dead at our hosts table now would it?** " Balin replied

" **I'm sorry Balin I'll slow down a bit** " Kili said feeling a bit ashamed

" **Think nothing of it lad. I know you're just enjoying a good meal** " Balin smiled solemnly thinking of the feasts they use to have in Erebor and how Fili, Kili, Ori and everyone else who was born after Smaug came never had a chance to eat such good food.

" **This** **is the best roast I've had in years**." Bombur said through bites

There were cheers of agreement

" **I can't believe he cooked all this himself and for strangers no less** " Oin's comment made everyone stop and think for a moment _'Why would he do this?'_ it was Bombur who broke the silence by letting out a giant burp and began to eat again.

" **Did** **you get a good look Master Baggins? A very strange creature just like Gandalf said** " Nori decided to change the subject

" **Yes, Balin looks like ma's story was real after all** " Dwalin said

" **I know Dwalin, I know** " He replied

Bifur tapped Bofur on the arm and began signing to him.

" **I completely with you there Bifur, the flowers on his antlers were nice"** Bifur quickly signed to him again **"I'm not sure how they would taste, You could try asking him sometime** " Bifur gave a wide smile at his cousins reply .

" **And did you see his ears, They looked very soft I just wanted to touch them** " Gloin said

" **Aye I bet you did as well Mister Dwalin, Am I right?** " Fili smirked when Dwalin gave him a glare. Fili knew (like most people) of Dwalin's love of small cute things. There were a few other comments about how small, soft and cute Bilbo looked.

" **I wonder if it's difficult to walk on four legs?** " Ori asked. Nobody could answer that question of course.

" **I'm not sure lad but I would not image so** " Replied Dori

" **He also has a tail** " Bofur added

" **Bifur is something wrong?** " Bombur asked after noticing the pained look on his cousins face

He grunted and made more hand signals, what he said put a few of the older dwarves gape.

" **I-I don't know Bifur, does anybody else know?** " Everybody looked around at each other hoping that one of them had the answer.

" **That** **has crossed my mind actually and have thought about asking him but it might be best to ask when Gandalf is not around just in case he tries to do something sneaky** " Balin stroked his beard as the others agreed.

"So How's everyone doing then?" Everyone was so engrossed in their meal and conversation that no one saw or heard when Bilbo and Gandalf entered in the room.

"Ah um..fine lad we're fine. We were just talking about how good your cooking is and thinking of a proper way to thank you" Fili said the others were quick to agree as Gandalf look a bit sceptical

"Well that's good, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Oh yes Gandalf has told me were still waiting for one more person to arrive so if you could save some for them that would be appreciated as I have almost emptied my storage" Bilbo said trying to hide his blush their comments gave him.

"Don't worry lad there's more than enough here to save" Gloin assured him

"Alright then, Gandalf your usual chair is there and I'll get you some sherry shall I?" Bilbo walked over to some cups and a bottle of wine and began to pour

"That would be most delightful, Thank you Bilbo" Gandalf sat in his seat and began to eat a blueberry tart _'Ah his mothers recipe I remember it well'_ He thought

Bilbo passed Gandalf his drink and stood beside him as he decided to eat some gammon with honey glaze. Bifur elbowed his cousin Bofur and grunted something.

"Um Master Baggins?" He said slightly shyly

"Yes Master Bofur" He answered

"Bifur where was wondering if he could...ah...well...if he could try one of your flowers? I mean if it's alright with you?" He rubbed the back of his head and hoped he did not offend their host

"Try them? As in eat them?" Bilbo asked interested

"Yes, He likes to eat flowers sometimes" The other dwarves watched their hosts reaction closely and awaited his answer even Gandalf was interest in Bilbo's answer

"Of course he can. The flowers on Hobbits antlers are completely edible, Here take which ones you like" He walked over to Bifur so he could pick the flowers off his horns.

Bifur smiled wildly and reached out to pluck one of each colour. He picked blue, green, red, yellow, orange, pink and a peachy colour. One by one he ate the flowers when he had finished he quickly signed to Bofur and Bofur's eyebrows disappeared under his hat.

"Re-really!? Master Baggins Bifur says the flowers taste like fruit, is that true?" He asked

"Yes each flower has a different taste suited to their colour. Blue is blueberries, green is apple, red is strawberries, yellow is banana, orange is orange, pink is raspberries and peach is peach" Bilbo laughed

All the dwarves we're very surprised by this especially Ori who was writing it down in his journal.

"It's just a shame there are not as filing as real fruit" Bilbo added

The dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf talked more, shared stories and had a lot of laughs before there was a loud knocking at Bilbo's door for the final time that night.

Everybody went silent as Gandalf announced "He is here"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Big thanks to: shadewatcher, Noxy the proxy, Mystic Myra 8 and Iassenri for their wonderful comments :)**

 **Note this is also available on AO3 under the same name.**

Bilbo swallowed hard as he and Gandalf made their way to the door. When he opened it another dwarf was behind it but something seem different about this one, the around him screamed regal.

"Gandalf" He said as he stepped in "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice"

 _'How could you get lost? There are roads and signs everywhere'_ Bilbo thought

"Wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door"

"Mark? There's no mark I painted that a week ago"

"There is a mark I put it there myself"

Bilbo gave Gandalf a stern look, Gandalf shrank back a bit and changed the subject "Thorin may I introduce you to Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo this is the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield"

'THE Thorin Oakenshield?' Bilbo thought he knew the tales his ma had told him about this dwarf

Thorin looked at the Hobbit as if he was worthless and nothing special and Bilbo felt a bit sad that Thorin had judged him so soon, well he would have to prove him wrong.

Thorin looked at the Hobbit _'A strange creature indeed'_ he looked to weak and soft to join them.

"So this is the Hobbit? Tell me Mister Baggins have you done much fighting? Axe or Sword what's you weapon of choice?" He asked circling him like a vulture.

"Well if you must know I killed a pack of six wolves two weeks ago, some of their pelts are right there and as for a weapon I only use my antlers, hooves and fists while fighting"

This everybody by surprise even Gandalf. All of them turned to look at the wolf pelts and turned back to him.

"Did you really kill six wolves? All by yourself?" asked Kili

"Yes" Bilbo said

"That's amazing Master Baggins" Dwalin said he remembered his first kill being a wolf as well

"Well then I suppose we should start talking about the quest" Thorin said bluntly. Bilbo was a bit disappointed he had not said anything about his abilities

"Ah yes food there is still plenty to eat in the dining hall"

The dwarves went back into the dining and Thorin followed suit with his nephews telling him everything that had happened. When Thorin saw the food he tried to keep his regal pose and not the amount over whelm him, he had not seen such food since Erebor. He sat down as Fili and Kili filled a plate for him.

"So what news do you bring with you?" Balin asked

"All seven dwarves came from their kingdoms" Thorin replied

"And? Are they with us?" All the dwarves leaned forward for his answer

"No...They say this quest is ours and ours alone" All the dwarves began to wilt

"Here uncle have some ale its really good stuff" Kili pasted a tankard of ale to his uncle

"Thanks lads" He took a gulp and started to eat, the food was mouth watering

"Master Baggins made all of this himself" Fili said

"He's also given you rooms for the night" Gandalf added

"Well then I must thank you for your hospitality Hobbit" Thorin forced himself to say

"You're welcome" Bilbo forced _himself_ to say. He could tell this dwarf was going to be a pain in his backside. "So about this quest" He continued

"Ah yes, this quest lies for to the east at a single solitary peak" Gandalf said as he pulled out a map and opened it to reveal.

"Erebor" Bilbo whispered

"You know of the lonely mountain?" Thorin asked suspiciously

"Yes my mother told me stories" Bilbo replied

"Then you know of the beast that lies within?" Balin asked

"You mean the dragon? yes"

"Well that will save some time explaining" Gandalf said

"The gate is sealed" Balin pointed out

"That is not entirely true" And Gandalf pulled out a key

"If there's a key there must be a door" And Kili pointed out the obvious

"Let's just get to the important bit, why we are here Hobbit is we need a burglar to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug" Thorin said

"A burglar? You would need a good one to do that and expert I'd imagine" Bilbo said folding his arms in thought _'Who would be dumb enough to steal from a dragon?'_

"Did you hear that he says he's an expert" Oin said excitedly

"What!? Me" Bilbo jumped

"Yes Bilbo you. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and while the dragon is accustom to the smell of dwarf the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him. And don't forget you told me all about your burglaries a few years ago Bilbo" Gandalf smirked

"So you are a burglar then?" Dwalin was still a little bit sceptical

"Umm...well I have stolen things before and right under people's noises no less but I would not say I am an expert" Damn that wizard Bilbo regretted telling him about his life so openly

"Well expert or not we need a burglar and Gandalf is right about the dragon not knowing what a Hobbit is" Dori said

Thorin paused for a moment to think before saying "Give him a contract, maybe you can prove yourself on the road Hobbit"

Balin pulled out a contract "It's just the usual summery of out of pocket expenses, time requirement and funeral arrangements" But Balin was hesitant to give Bilbo the contract. He was hoping he could have talked to Bilbo alone about this but it was now or never. "Master Baggins before you sign this I feel the need to ask, how old are you?" Balin caught the look disappoint on Gandalf face, he knew he was hiding something.

"I'm 34 years, Why?"

Balin turned to Gandalf and glared "By Mahal Gandalf you were going to let a child sign the contract!"

The dwarves were in an uproar. There were many shouts of _'How could you?'_ and _'We can't take him with us'_ The shouts and protests were getting louder as Bilbo tried to say something. He was getting a headache and his nerves were stating to wear thin. Bilbo stood back, puffed up his chest and let out his most intimidating battle cry. The dwarves stopped instantly and turned to look in Bilbo's direction.

"Right now if everyone could please listen to me" Bilbo said with a huff "First off I am not a child! I am an adult and second it is the middle of the night and my neighbours are possible trying to sleep so could all keep you voices down" Bilbo gave a sigh of relief when the dwarves sat back down and talked with their indoor voices again.

"Master Baggins I'm sorry for saying but you are a child" Balin said

"No I am not. Hobbit come of age at 33 I am 34 there for I am an adult"

"A year makes no difference lad. And in dwarven culture you are still a baby. We just can't let you sign this it would be immoral and many of us would feel guilty if anything happened to you" Balin's Statement was true. Bilbo was still very young and had a full life ahead of him.

"They we are agreed well will look elsewhere for a burglar" Thorin said

Bilbo's ears dropped with disappointment, yes this adventure would have been dangerous and life changing but he would have said yes.

"Master Baggins if you feel the need to change your mind about us staying for the night we can leave if you want us to?" This time it was Nori who spoke

"You more than welcome to stay" Bilbo forced a smile on his face but the dwarves knew his was disappointed

"Then I believe it is time for us to retire for the night" Gandalf suggested

"I will show you to your rooms" Bilbo led the dwarves to their room and made sure they were in their family groups.

When he showed Gandalf to his room Gandalf closed the door and handed Bilbo a piece of paper and whispered "We will set out at eleven o'clock" and winked

"Gandalf this is" Bilbo opened it up to reveal the contract "And why can't you be the burglar?" Bilbo smiled and darted off to his room to pack and write letters for his relatives. After packing he made himself comfortable in his nest and smiled to himself thinking of how the dwarves would react when he showed up to tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot' Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **A big thanks to Mystic Myra 8, Iassenri, SilverSnowVixenAiko, Shadewatcher and Noxy the Proxy for your wonderful comments and enjoying the story.**

When Bilbo opened his eyes he noticed the sun was filling the room. He stood up and stretched out his body. He strained his ears to listen for the dwarves but the house was quiet _'good'_ he thought. He quickly packed up his stuff and placed his best travel bags on his back making sure the straps were tight. Before leaving he took one last look around his home and left. He locked his door and headed to the Gamgee's he knocked on their door and waited until Hamfast opened the door.

"Good morning Bilbo, you're up early, what can I do you for?" Hamfast was always happy to see Bilbo

"Good morning Hamfast I was wondering if you could do me a few favours?" Bilbo asked

"Of course what do you need?"

Bilbo took in a sharp breath and braced himself for Hamfast's reaction "I'm going on an adventure and I might not be back for a while _'or at all'_ and I need you to keep an eye on bag end for me and give some of my relatives some letters"

"An adventure?" Hamfast was not sure he should be happy that Bilbo had found his spirit again or worried about where he was going.

"Where are you going?"

"Far away, Hamfast" Bilbo knew he had to keep his journey a secret

Hamfast knew he was keeping secrets but it was not his job to pry "Well I suppose I can Look after you home and deliver your letters"

"Thank you. Here" Bilbo handed him the letters and the key to his home he knew it would be safe in Hamfast's hands.

"Good bye Hamfast" He said with a hug

"Good bye and good luck" Hamfast watched as Bilbo galloped off and out of Hobbiton.

Bilbo ran as fast as he could to catch up to the dwarves and Gandalf. Soon he could hear the pony hooves and talking.

"Wait, wait I signed it" He shouted

All the dwarves turned in shock as the little Hobbit came running towards them. Bilbo handed the contract to Balin. He read it with a horrified look.

"Where did you get this?" Balin asked with a growing suspicion

"I told you I was a burglar" He smirked and covered for Gandalf's crime

"You cannot join us _child_ " The emphasis on the word child was harsh

Bilbo glared at Thorin and decided to play harsh as well "Well you cannot stop me if I just happen to be going in the same direction as you are, while I'm on my morning walk you can't stop me now can you" Bilbo smiled and began to walk forward.

"STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE HALFLING!" Thorin bellowed but all Bilbo did was stick his nose and tail in the air and 'hump' as he continued trotting.

"Master Baggins you should go home" This time it was Dori "It is far too dangerous"

Bilbo stopped in his tracks and faced the dwarves "I have been in dangerous situations before. But if you want I will prove myself. One of you will fight me now, if I win I come with you If you win I go home deal?"

The dwarves looked at each other nervously nobody wanted to do it they all had the same thought _'you do it'_ everything was quiet until Thorin spoke again "Alright I'll do it, but remember when you lose you made this decision"

"Fine" Bilbo smiled. Oh Yavanna he has waited all night for this after how rude Thorin was last night he was getting what he deserved.

"So how do you want to do this?" Thorin asked

"We will stand facing each other to start, one person will do a countdown, we can use any weapon from sword to fist and any fighting style, sound good?" Bilbo said

"Very well" Thorin replied

The two got into place and Thorin drew his sword, when Thorin saw Bilbo had no weapon he felt like he had to say something "Where is your weapon?"

"My weapon is on my head" Bilbo smirked.

"What do you mean Master Baggins?" Ori asked

"My antlers are my weapons Master Ori. As well as my hooves and fists and I will be using them"

"So be it" Thorin shook his head.

It was Dwalin who began the countdown.

3...

Thorin stood in his battle stance.

2...

Bilbo made a grunting noise and scrapped his hoof against the ground.

1...

Thorin and Bilbo got ready to charge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **A big thanks to everyone following, leaving a review and favouring this story :)**

 **I have no beta mistakes are my own.**

"GO!"

Both Bilbo and Thorin charged at each other screaming. Thorin slashed his sword but Bilbo rammed into his knees and sent Thorin flying into the air flipping a few times before landing on his back. Bilbo huffed a warning before charging into Thorin again, he head stomped on his ribs a few times before kicking him in the face as he tried to get up. Thorin was dazed as he tried to fight back, he was finding it very difficult because he had never fought an opponent like this before. Bilbo dodged Thorin's attacks and reared up on his back legs and slammed his head into Thorin's. When Thorin landed on the ground he did not get up Bilbo was the winner.

The other dwarves could not believe their eyes, Thorin had been beaten by a Hobbit.

"And that settles that, I am coming with you" Bilbo declared

A few of the dwarves ran to check on Thorin. "He'll be alright but it looks like he'll need to ride with someone until he wakes up" Oin said

"I'll take him" Dwalin lifted himself and Thorin onto his horse

"Well Master Baggins it appears that you will indeed be joining us" Bilbo smiled triumphantly at Balin's remark "However I am assigning Gloin as your watcher" Bilbo's face dropped

"You mean he'll be my-my babysitter? Not a chance in Mordor I can look after myself" Bilbo huffed

"Master Baggins it may sound that way but it's more of a way to put our minds at ease" Balin hoped Bilbo believe him.

Bilbo sighed in defeat "Fine then" and went to join Gandalf

"My dear boy I never doubted you for a second" Gandalf smiled

"Right everyone let's get back on the ponies and continue on" Balin said "Erm? Master Baggins you don't need a pony do you?" He continued

Bilbo was amused at the idea and laughed "No Master Balin, a pony is not necessary"

"Right then off we go" and soon the dwarves we're continuing on their journey, while Dwalin was carrying an unconscious Thorin. Gloin was staying close to Bilbo, he didn't mind being Bilbo's babysitter of sorts in fact he was rather looking forward to it. Gloin had a son of his own Gimli so he had experience in looking after a child but he was also curious about Hobbits, if they all enjoyed the comforts of home and peace why was Bilbo so different? Of course he could not ask him such a thing right now they were nothing more that strangers, so Gloin had an idea if he got close to Bilbo and befriended him he would be able to get answers to his questions. All of the dwarves had questions to ask Bilbo but they were not brave enough ask for such personal information...all except for one that is.

Bilbo began to tell Gandalf what he had done that morning "I gave my house key to my gardener Hamfast with some letters for my relatives"

"And what did they say?" Gandalf asked

"Well the first one was for Hamfast telling him that I would like him to continue looking after the garden and the house. The second was a letter, my will and a spare key for the Thain telling him I was leaving for a while and that I would like my home to remain empty. It also says that if I do not return in three years I want my cousin Drogo and his wife to inherit Bag End, They are planning on starting a family soon so I thought they would appreciate it the most. And the final thing my will states very clearly that the Sackville-Baggins get absolutely nothing" Bilbo explained but he didn't tell Gandalf how hard it was to write those letters...except for the Sackville-Baggins part.

"Very clever Bilbo and I'm sure the Thain will see to it that everything is taken care of" Gandalf knew Bilbo was all ways prepared for emergencies

Bilbo and Gandalf continued their conversation for another twenty minutes until a small voice next to them spoke up.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt" No one had noticed that Ori had made his way closer to the pair

"Ah Master Ori what is it?" Gandalf asked but of course he knew what Ori wanted

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you some Questions master Baggins if it's alright?" Ori asked shyly

Bilbo liked this dwarf he wasn't as loud as the others and his shy nature fitted him better than a brutish one "You can ask me anything you like Master Ori" He replied with a smile

Ori beamed, got his note book and pen ready and began to ask an endless list of questions.

 **Any suggestion for what Ori might ask Bilbo in the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **I have no beta mistakes are my own.**

 **I wanted to thank everybody for their question ideas this chapter was much easier to write and very fun. Also big thanks for everyone's support of this fic and hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Ori's questions were relentless, embarrassing, personal and at times felt more like an interrogation but Bilbo seemed happy to answer them all. And after a while the others began to chip in their questions as well.

"Who created hobbits?" This was Ori's first question

"Yavanna, the mother of growth, queen of the earth, giver of fruits and wife of Aule or Mahal. She created hobbits as beings of the earth so we would look after what she makes from the tallest tree to the smallest flower" Bilbo replied with a smile

"If Hobbit's were created by Yavanna and the wife of Mahal who is the creator of dwarves doesn't that make Hobbit's and dwarves cousins?" Ori's question raised a lot of eyebrows. Nobody could be sure of that.

"I suppose it does in a certain sense but I'm not sure" Bilbo wondered if he should ask Gandalf later on.

"Why are hobbit's half animal?" Ori's third question was the one everyone wanted to ask.

"Well when Yavanna created us she wanted us to be connected to nature no matter what, because sometimes people can forget their roots, so she made us half person to connect with other races when we meet them and half animal to connect to nature where ever we are" It was the easiest way Bilbo could explain his creators design.

"If your half animal does that give you any special abilities?" Again everybody wanted to ask this

"I'm not sure what you mean by special abilities but we can do things other races can't. For example four legs are better than two. Hobbits can run faster, jump higher and can sense how healthy the soil is. Our antlers can sense when the weather is changing and they change to match the season so we can camouflage are selves, flowers grow in spring, rich green leaves in summer, multicoloured leaves in autumn and they are bare and white in winter, we also use them as weapons. Are coats also changes with the seasons they get thinker as the weather gets colder, change colours for camouflage and in winter we grow a lot of fur on our chest and legs for warmth. And finally are deer like ears given us heighted hearing to allow us to listen for danger from a distance" Bilbo added as much detail as he could he did not want to explain it all again

"When do Hobbits come of age?" This time is was Dori who asked a question

"33" Bilbo had already told them this in his home

 **"Damn it Gandalf he is only a year into adult hood"** He spat in Khuzdul, Bilbo rolled his eyes he was glad he never told the dwarves he knew their language

"How long is a Hobbits life span?" Dori added

"eighty to one hundred years" This was about the average Hobbits could live to with a few exceptions "Some do go on to live passed one hundred"

"What's a Thain?" Now it was Balin's turn to ask a question, Balin had remembered what Bilbo had said to Gandalf about the Thain taking care of his will and was curious to know who and what the Thain was.

"The Thain is Gerontius 'The Old' Took and he is the ruler of the shire"

"So he is like a king then?" Balin stroked his beard as he put two and two together

Bilbo was a bit taken back by Balin's comparison, the Thain a king? Not a chance "No hobbit's don't have royalty, we elect someone to rule over the shire until they step down or pass away. And it's usually a member of the Took's"

"What's a Took?" And now Fili was asking questions

"The Took's are a family or clan that are some of the most influential and adventurous Hobbit's, the most famous on being Bandabras 'The Bullroarer' Took. My mother was a Took and my father was a Baggins. The Baggins are some of the most respectable Hobbits in the shire"

"Why was Bandabras famous?" Fili asked with a gleam of interest in his eyes

"He was famous for slaying the goblin king Golfimbul during the battle of Greenfields. He took the kings head off with one swing of his club. The goblin's head flew through the air for one hundred yards and went down a rabbit hole and that's how the game of golf was invented the very same day. He was also the tallest Hobbit in history" Bilbo loved the history of his family

"I like your family lad, the Took's sound like a bunch of hero's I wouldn't mind sharing a pint with" Dwalin looked behind and laughed, being careful not to drop the still unconscious king

"Well master Dwalin we did dine with Bilbo and his is related to them so maybe that counts?" Bofur said Some of the dwarves laughed a little bit and Bilbo hoped they would not take it seriously

"Wait if you're a Took does that make you a prince?" And so Kili joined in, it was only a matter of time

"What? No Hobbit's don't have royalty" They really don't

"Well are you related to the Thain?" He added

"Yes my mother was his daughter and I am his grandson" Bilbo loved his grandfather and his wife they were always welcoming and acted as second parents when his died

"So are you in line for the throne?" Fili asked

"Throne? I think you mean am I in line to be elected ruler of the shire then yes, but there are other candidates" There were a few other candidates more trained, older and wiser than he was

"Oh no we've kidnapped a prince" Oin panicked

Oh for the love of the Valar "I'm not a prince and I came here of my own free will" Bilbo huffed and It took several tries to convince everyone he was not royalty nor was he kidnapped

"Oh good the last thing we need is a bunch of angry Hobbits chasing after us with knifes and pitchforks" Bombur Said

Bifur grunted and made some signs with his hands "Bifur says how does Hobbit society work?" Bofur translated

"Hobbits are a free form society. We go about our daily lives and if anything happens we go to the Thain. We are a free loving race as well meaning we allow same sex relationships and marriage. We love good food, ale and celebrate just about anything, we enjoy farming , giving and receiving presents and pipe weed. We are friendly...well most of us and we take a happy go lucky approach to life. We care little for gold and prefer the simple things in life"

"And who are the unfriendly Hobbits?" Bofur asked

"That would be the Sackville-Baggins. Lobelia, Otho her husband and their son Lotho"

"What makes them so bad?"

"Lobelia is like Smaug, she's always wanted to get her dragon claws on my family home and my mother's silver spoons" Bilbo Humped

"She's a dragon?"

"Let's just say she's like a dragon and leave it at that"

"How much do Hobbits eat?" Bombur was very curious after seeing all the food Bilbo had in his house

"We eat about seven to eight meals a day"

"Seven to Eight meals a day? Where do you put it all?" Bombur asked wide eyed that was more than he ate

"My stomach obviously. We have breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper and snacks in-between" Bilbo laughed at Bombur expression

"How do you sleep?" Nori wanted to know if Bilbo slept like a horse

"Well I sleep in a nest made out of various soft materials and I usually lie on my side. But I can sleep with all my legs tucked underneath me or standing up"

"How big are Hobbit families? because there were a lot of children in the shire" It was Kili again

"Well Hobbit families can range from one child to one hundred children per couple"

"One-one-one hun-hun-hundred c-c-ch-children? From one female?" Everybody stopped In their tracks and looked in shock and horror towards Bilbo

"Yes Hobbits have litters. Why is that so surprising?" Bilbo forgot that dwarves had very few children

"Dwarven females are rare and children even rarer, there is only about ten dwarves born every year and only one of them would be a female" Balin explained once he calmed his nerves

"Only ten!? One Hobbit female could birth that in only a few months and they could all be girls"

"How long are Hobbits pregnant for?" Oin asked

"Two to four months It depends on the size of the littler"

"Two to four months?" Everyone one was once again shocked "A dwarf female can be pregnant for up to ten months and sometimes it's a still born. It was a miracle when Dis gave birth to Kili five years after Fili such a thing is unheard of" Balin explained again

"I'm sorry I forgot about that" Bilbo felt a little ashamed

"It's alright lad" Balin reassured him and told everyone to continue

"If Hobbits can have such big families why do you live alone?" Kili asked bluntly, some of the older dwarves could guess why Bilbo was alone but Kili was young and didn't often think before he spoke

"My mother got sick after having me and couldn't have any more children so I was an only child. But I do have plenty of cousins, uncles, aunts and of course my grandparents"

"Where are your parents?" Mahal damn it Kili most of the dwarves thought

"They died during the fell winter" Bilbo said sadly

"What's the fell winter" Mahal damn it Fili

"It was the worst winter in shire history. It was so cold outside that nothing could grow and we were starving, only the brave dared go outside. And then one day the river froze over, it allowed wolfs, orcs and wargs into the shire, it was a massacre" Bilbo held back his tears as he remembered that day

"I'm sorry for your loss but if it means anything to you all of here have lost someone to orcs, so we know how you feel" Gloin said if he could reach to pat Bilbo's back he would have done

"Thank you"

The questions continued until they stopped for the night. Half way through setting up camp Thorin woke up.

"Dwa-Dwalin? What happened?" He asked

"Well you highness you got your arse handed to you by a Halfling" Dwalin laughed

"I lost?" Thorin could barely remember a thing

"I lad you've been unconscious for most of the day" Balin said

Thorin got up a little bit dizzy "Where is the halfling?" He growled

"The halfling is right here" Bilbo huffed and stepped into Thorin's line of sight

"Why are you here? Balin why did you bring him with us?" Thorin growled again

"I'm here because we had a deal and you lost" Bilbo was sick and tired of Thorin's attitude already

"But you are still a child and should not have come with us, Balin why did you allow this?" Thorin glared at his advisor. Balin didn't flinch he was use to Thorin's glare and foul attitude.

"Because you did have a deal and we dwarves always honour a deal. And to put our minds at ease I have assigned Gloin to be Bilbo's guardian for the duration of the journey" Balin calmly explained but all that earned him was another glare and growl.

Thorin looked at Bilbo "Fine but I will not be responsible for you fate" Thorin stalked off towards his pack

"Fine by me" And Bilbo stalked off in the opposite direction

 _'That went well'_ Balin sighed

 _A few hours later_

Everyone was settling down by the fire when suddenly a howl pierced the through the silence. Bilbo bolted up and his ears began to twitch in every direction. Fili nudged his brother and Kili matched his mischievous smirk.

"Those are Orcs Throat cutters, they sneak into camps in the middle of the night, no noise just lots of blood" He and Kili giggled until Bilbo turned around with a glare and grunt that could matched Thorin's. The immediately shut up as Bilbo slowly stalked up to them.

"You think that's funny, I KNOW what Orcs are did I not tell you of the fell winter" Bilbo turned his glare to Thorin "You accuse me of being a child and yet you have already brought children with you, children who seem to know nothing of the world"

Thorin was ashamed of his nephews actions but he did not show it "Fili, Kili you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it" Fili and Kili lowered their heads in shame "We're sorry" They said

"So you should be. You'll carry extra packs tomorrow as punishment" Thorin strode off towards the edge of the camp

Bilbo was a little shocked at Thorin's actions but he was not any better himself

"Don't mind him laddie" Balin said to Bilbo "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs"

"The battle of Azanulbizar" Bilbo said

Balin's eyebrows shot up and Thorin's head turned to Bilbo with lightening speed "How do you know of that?" He snarled

Bilbo gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves _'Fine'_ He thought _'You want the truth Oakenshield maybe it's time you knew the truth then'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Sorry about the long wait I had to work longer than usual and didn't have time write as much as I wanted to.**

Thorin glared at Bilbo and Bilbo glared back while the others watched in silence wondering what Bilbo was going to say.

"I know about the battle of Azanulbizar because my mother told me the story and told me about the legend of a dwarf who wielded a broken piece of oaken branch as a shield"

The dwarves were stunned and Thorin was speechless, how could a Hobbit have know about such a tale.

"It was my favourite story and I couldn't help but admire the dwarf he was brave and loyal to his people. I use to go around the shire pretending to be him. I used to wield sticks pretending to slay orcs and cut off the arm of Azog"

Thorin's mouth went dry he knew of Azog as well and couldn't believe this little Hobbit saw him this way he though only he nephews did that.

"To me Thorin Oakenshield was a hero...my hero, until he walked through my door and I saw him for who he really was. A cold, arrogant, mean spirited, loud and rude person" Bilbo said as he stalked closer to Thorin "I admired you Thorin I even wished I could be like you when I grew up but now..." Bilbo sighed and his ears drooped "Now I'm glad I am nothing like you" Bilbo said quietly and turned around and walked away.

Thorin could only stand there and watch as Bilbo walked over to Gandalf and curl up by his side. The other dwarves weren't sure what to do either so they spent the rest of the night in cold silence.

The next morning was warm but the cold from last night still lingered, it was Gloin who decided to break the silence. "Say master Bilbo would you like to know about my wife and son?"

Bilbo looked at him "If you want to tell me about them I wouldn't mind"

Gloin beamed brightly at his answer and started to tell him about the first time he ever met his wife. Neither Bilbo or Gloin noticed the other dwarves roll their eyes or face palm or Oin who had decided to take out his ear trumpet. The other dwarves knew about Gloin's family because once he started talking about them he would never stop and they knew now that this was going to be a very long few days.

The next time they set up camp it was outside an abandoned farm and Gandalf voiced his concern "A farmer and his family used to live here, I think we should move on" Bilbo silently agreed with Gandalf, something about this place felt wrong.

"No we stay here, Bofur get a fire going, Fili and Kili watch the ponies and Bombur start cooking" Thorin protested

"Thorin I believe we should leave and seek shelter elsewhere. I think we should go to Rivendell"

Thorin rage flared at Gandalf's suggestion and Thorin showed his disgust clearly "I will not seek the tree-shaggers for help. They betrayed us and left my people for dead"

Bilbo's ears flinched at the harshness of Thorin's voice. "Lord Elrond will not cast you out and he not your enemy Thorin. I think we should leave and head to Rivendell" Bilbo silently nodded Gandalf was right about Lord Elrond he was a peace keeper not a war starter.

"Not a chance" Thorin turned to his company "Everyone continue setting up camp"

"Valar save me from the stubbiness of dwarves" Gandalf huffed in annoyance and started to walk away from camp.

"G-Gandalf where are you going" Bilbo asked worryingly

"To seek the company of the only on around here who's got any sense"

"Who's that?"

"Myself Master Baggins, I've had enough of dwarves for one day"

"What about me?" Bilbo liked to think he had a lot of sense

"Sorry Bilbo but you'll be staying here" Gandalf replied as he disappeared

 _'What? Me stay alone with the dwarves? Oh no'_ Bilbo shifted nervously on his hooves _'I think I need a cuddle'_ he pouted.

Gloin seemed to noticed Bilbo's distress "Don't worry lad you can sit next to me"

Hours passed by and there was still no sign of Gandalf, Bilbo began to get fussy "He been gone a long time"

"Who?" Bofur asked while he served out stew

"Gandalf"

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses" There was not a bit of concern in Bofur's reply. He handed Bilbo two bowls full of stew "Can you take these to the lads?"

"Yeah sure" Bilbo pouted but maybe the task would distract him from Gandalf's absence.

Bilbo made his way to the ponies. When he reached them he saw Fili and Kili standing still (Which he thought was impossible) staring into the darkness. Bilbo approached them an held out their stew, after a few seconds he realised something did not seem right.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies" Kili started

"Only we've encountered a slight problem" Fili finished

"We had sixteen"

"Now there's fourteen"

 _'Oh, oh dear'_ Bilbo thought he knew something was wrong but not this bad. He put both bowls of stew down on a rock and got closer. He counted the ponies and realised that the boys were telling the truth.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing" Kili told him

"Well that's not good" Bilbo looked a little further down to see a large tree had been uprooted and that meant something large had been though here...recently "We should tell Thorin, Now" Bilbo tried to make it sound like an order but the boys were not the least be deterred and decided on their own plan of action.

"Uh, no. Let's not worry him. We thought as our official burglar you might want to look into it" Fili smiled as he put his arm around Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo was fuming at this statement he certainly did not want to go looking for whatever had done that to the tree. Whatever was out there was large, strong and hungry and all those things were a bad combination because that meant it was most likely a troll.

"Yeah Master Boggins you're so quiet they won't know you're there" Kili added as he put his arm around Bilbo's other shoulder.

Bilbo scrunched up his face in anger that the boys never noticed, he grabbed the boys by their ears and began to drag them back to camp.

The other dwarves were very shocked when they saw Bilbo dragging the boys by their ears while they were protesting. Thorin rolled his eyes at the display and bellowed "What do you think you doing to my nephews halfling?"

"Your nephews have lost two ponies and wanted me to go look for them by myself. I think the ponies were taken by a troll" Bilbo replied not letting go of their ears just yet

"Is this true lads?" Dwalin asked he knew the boys were reckless but this was a new one

"OW, OW, OW Yes" Fili said

"OW, We're OW sorry. P-Please Master Boggins let go" Kili apologised

"Its Baggins" Bilbo pinched Kili's ears a little bit tighter

"OUCH!"

"Where are the ponies?" Thorin spat

"Over there, there are a few uprooted trees and I think a saw a fire. Like I said I think it maybe a troll"

"Let go of my nephews" Thorin ordered Bilbo let go although he was reluctant to do so "Everyone to arms except you halfling you stay here"

Bilbo gaped as everyone else grabbed their weapons and headed towards the ponies, Gloin put a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and said "Maybe it's for the best lad, we are well trained warriors and have more experience on the battle field" and soon everyone had left the camp leaving Bilbo alone and a little rejected _'Fine just fine then go and get eaten see if I care'_ he thought as he huffed and crossed his arms. It was childish he knew but he couldn't help but feel a little bit left out. Had he not proven himself when he defeated Thorin? He sighed as he made his way to the others as it turns out he did care if they got eaten.

As Bilbo got closer he could a camp fire and heard very gruff sounding voices...wait voices? Oh by Yavanna there were three trolls and they had caught all the dwarves. Half of them were in sacks and the other half were in being roasted on a spit.

"Don't bother cooking them, let's just sit on them and turn them into jelly" one of the trolls said

"They should be sautéed and sprinkled with a bit of sage" Said the one cooking

"Oh that does sound nice" agreed the third

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away and I don't fancy being turned to stone"

Of course Bilbo didn't need to go charging in to save the dwarves he just need to stall for time, but how?

Then Bilbo got an idea he grinned to himself as he stayed hidden in the shadows and started his plan "It doesn't matter how you cook them your cooking always terrible" Bilbo imitated the trolls voice and grinned further when it got the reaction he wanted.

"You what?" the cook turned around and smacked the other troll around the head

"OW! That wasn't me" he complained as he rubbed his head

So the cook turned to the other troll and smacked him and the other troll retaliated with a punch of his own. Soon all three of the trolls began brawling. _'Perfect'_ Bilbo tried not to laugh at the scene he had just created when something gray had caught his eye.

"The dawn will take you all" Gandalf shouted as he slammed his staff down and broke the rock he was standing on in half to let in the glorious light of the sun. The trolls screamed and bellowed as they slowly turned to stone.

Bilbo entered into the clearing to help untie the dwarves as Gandalf untied the one's on the spit "Get your foot out my back" Dwalin complained

Once the dwarves were untied Thorin approached Bilbo with the same old scowl of his face "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the camp"

"Yes you did, but you never said which camp now did you?" Bilbo took great joy in Thorin's shocked reaction _'That's right Thorin I just talked back to you. What are going to do about it?'_

"Now, now there is no need for childish bickering and it is a good job Bilbo did come when he did or else you would have been eaten by now" Gandalf interrupted before things got to heated

"Wait so that was you Master Baggins?" asked Dori

"Yes I couldn't just charge in and fight them alone so I used my brain instead. I just imitated the trolls voice and let them get on with it" Bilbo smiled

Dwalin let out a loud laugh "Well done lad, I would have enjoyed the show to if I wasn't getting roasted over a fire"

"Well what can you expect trolls are half wits" Dori said

"Half wits what does that make us then?" Bofur replied

"Alright that's enough Bofur, Bifur and Ori grab the ponies everyone else grab our supplies and anything else we've dropped"

"You mean like your clothing?" Bilbo snickered. The dwarves didn't really care if they were nude in front of other but this time they weren't nude voluntarily, so it was funny.

"You! Go back to the camp Gloin go with him makes sure he stays there" Thorin sneered

Bilbo snorted he felt so insulted that no one had thanked him yet so he made a show of it "Oh is no one going to thank me? I did just save your lives after all"

Thorin growled and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Balin "Of course we're grateful that you came laddie we would have thanked you later when we had finished here"

Bilbo was too busy glaring at Thorin and Thorin to busy glaring at Bilbo to notice anything that Balin had said.

"I think it's time to go back to camp Bilbo" Gloin said as he grabbed Bilbo by the arm and lead back to camp

When they were gone Gandalf told the Dwarves that there might be a troll cave nearby and of course a troll cave meant treasure so they decided they would find it because they could all ways use the extra spending money.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.**

While the dwarves were getting dressed and collecting their weapons Gloin was watching Bilbo have a temper tantrum around the camp. Gloin would have laughed at Bilbo's antic's but he was a little scared of ending up like Thorin.

Bilbo was stomping around camp, kicking loose stones and head butting trees in anger. He just couldn't believe Thorin's attitude towards him, he had saved all of the companies lives and what does he get in return? Thorin's bad attitude and his trade mark glare. Well maybe next time Thorin needs saving he won't help him. Bilbo head butted a tree in his frustration and huffed until Gloin spoke.

"Maybe you shouldn't be doing that lad, you might hurt yourself" Gloin said concerned. He didn't know how strong a Hobbit skull was but was sure that head butting trees was not a good idea.

Bilbo turned sharply at Gloin with a glare "I'm fine" he hissed "Hobbits head butt trees all the time for practice"

"Really? Well if you say so, just don't hurt yourself I suspect we'll be moving on soon"

Soon enough the rest of the company had returned and Thorin told everyone to pack up what was left and follow Gandalf to the trolls hoard.

As they were following Gandalf to the trolls hoard Bofur came up besides Bilbo "Thank you for saving us master Baggins, that was some quick thinking"

"You're welcome Bofur"

The other dwarves began to follow Bofur's example and thanked him all except for Thorin who was trailing behind Gandalf.

Then Fili, Kili and Ori showed up "Thank you master Baggins I thought for sure we were going to be squished" said Ori

"You're welcome Ori and I hope you two learned a very valuable lesson"

Fili and Kili looked down at their feet in shame "We're sorry master Bog-Baggins" Kili corrected himself quickly, he had learned his lesson about not calling Bilbo master Boggins again, his poor ear was still sore.

"We didn't mean for things to turn out that way" Fili said

Bilbo didn't like seeing the boys like this and couldn't really stay mad at them "It's alright boys, nobody could have foreseen this, so don't blame yourselves anymore ok" he smiled at them like his father used to do at him when he was younger and in the same situation.

"You mean you're not mad at us anymore?"

"No but from now on think a little bit more about your actions"

The boys immediately beamed matching smiles "We will"

"Oh sure you will lads" Dwalin laughed

It was obvious when they had reached the troll hoard "Oh Mahal was is that stench?" Dori said as he held his nose

"It's a troll hoard be careful what you touch" Gandalf said

As the dwarves entered the cave (Bilbo said he would wait outside)their eyes watered and held their noses to avoid gagging. The dwarves immediately noticed the pile of gold coins lying all over the floor of the cave.

"Seems a shame to leave it just lying around, anyone could take it" Bofur said

"Agreed, Nori get a shovel"

As some of dwarves began to bury the gold in chests Gandalf and Thorin were looking at the small range of weapons. Until Thorin came across two peculiar swords.

"These swords were not made by any troll" he said while he was examining them

He passed one to Gandalf who looked closer and said "Nor were they made by any smiths among men" after carefully pulling it from its sheath his eyes widened slightly "These were made in Gondolin by the high elves in the first age"

Thorin sneered at Gandalf's words and he was about to toss the sword back wanting nothing more to do with the work of Elves when Gandalf said "You could not wish for a finer blade" Thorin pulled his sword from the sheath and examined it again. It was in good condition and decided to keep it reluctantly.

The other's were busy burring their 'long term deposits' as Gloin put it until Thorin told them to leave this foul place. Gandalf was about to follow until something caught his eye. He poked at the ground with his staff until he found another Elven sword smaller than the others, he smiled knowing Bilbo would appreciate this.

When Gandalf came outside he saw Gloin talking to Bilbo about their deposit "Bilbo could you come here for a moment" He said

Bilbo nodded to Gloin and walked over to Gandalf "What's the matter?"

"Nothing I just wanted to give you this" he handed Bilbo the sword "This is about your size. It is of Elvish make and will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are near"

Bilbo looked at the sword with child like excitement it was like an early Yule "It's wonderful Gandalf, it's been a while since I used a sword but I think I remember how to use one"

"Ah yes I remember your mother taught you well" Gandalf smiled at the memory of Belladonna as did Bilbo

"Um..." Gandalf and Bilbo both looked their right to see Gloin standing there

"Yes master Gloin"

"Sorry to interrupt but" Gloin sentence was cut short by Thorin

"Something is coming!" he warned

"Stay together" Gandalf said

The dwarves grabbed for their weapons and Bilbo drew his new sword, he was hoping he was going to use it, he had never used an Elvish sword before and now maybe this was his chance. The dwarves were bracing themselves for whatever was about to come. As the sound grew close everyone grew more and more tense until...

"THEIVES! FIRE! MURDER!" someone shouted

Everyone was stunned when a man riding a rabbit powered sled appeared.

"Radagast" Gandalf sighed in relief "Radagast the brown"

The dwarves put away their weapons, Bilbo was a little bit disappointed but also glad it was a friend.

"What and earth are you doing here?" Gandalf said lowly

"I was looking for you Gandalf, some things wrong, some things is terribly wrong"

"Yes?"

Radagast paused for a moment "just give me a minute...oh I had a thought and now I've lost it, it was right there on the tip of my tongue"

The dwarves looked on at the man's strange antics as he and Gandalf walked away to have a private conversation.

"Oh it's not a thought at all...stick insect" Radagast said as Gandalf removed the bug from his friends mouth

"The green wood is sick Gandalf a darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows any more at least nothing good, the air is foul with decay and the worst are the webs" Radagast explained

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf questioned

"Spiders Gandalf, giant ones. I followed their trail they came from Dol Guldur"

"Dol Guldur? The Elven fortress is abandoned"

"No Gandalf it's not"

The looks on both their faces were grave and knew that this would need to be investigated further. They made their way back to the dwarves.

"Radagast!" Bilbo bounced happily on his hooves

"Bilbo!" Radagast rushed up to him, dropped to his knees and enveloped him into a great big hug which Bilbo returned gladly

"It's been a long time my friend" Bilbo said as they pulled away

"It has! It has! But look at you no more spots and your antlers have grown in good and strong"

"Wait a minute, You know him Bilbo?" Gloin asked

"Of course he is Radagast the brown a friend of Gandalf's, I met him years ago in the green dragon with my mother and because of his love of nature we became fast friends"

At the mention of Bilbo's mother Radagast's face fell "Oh Bilbo I'm sorry for your loss, I know it's late but I'm so sorry"

Bilbo nodded "It's alright, it's not your fault" holding back his tears

Then suddenly Bilbo's ears began twitching and he was high alert. He was looking in all directions and stomping his hooves. Gandalf recognised what Bilbo was doing and was about to tell everyone to prepare themselves but at that moment a piercing howl had already alerted them that there was something coming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Author's note: When anyone is speaking in Sindarin it is written** " _like this"_

"That was a Warg and it's close" Bilbo said

That dwarves instantly drew their weapons and looked in for any signs of the beast until the sound of it snarling from above them drew their attention. The Warg quickly jumped onto Dori but was quickly killed by Thorin. Another Warg came dash towards Thorin while his back was turned but was killed by an arrow shot by Kili and Dwalin who smashed it head in with his hammer.

"Warg scouts which means there's an Orc pack not far behind" Thorin said as he removed his sword from the Wargs corpse.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf said as he approached Thorin

"No one" Thorin replied

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf asked more forcefully

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin wanted answers from Gandalf as he was not going to like them

"You are being hunted" Gandalf replied

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin said

"We can't we have no ponies, they bolted" Ori said breathless

"I'll draw them off" Radagast volunteered himself as a distraction or bait as the dwarves thought

"These are Gundabad Wargs they will out run you" Gandalf said wondering how many mushrooms his friend had consumes to think that he could out run the Wargs.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits I'd like to see them try" he said smugly

Radagast got on to his sled and was about to leave when Bilbo stopped him

"Radagast please be careful" he said sadly he didn't want to lose his friend

Radagast smiled at him and carefully scratched Bilbo behind the ear "Don't worry little one I'll be fine" and as quick as a lightning bolt he was gone luring away the Wargs and their scouts.

More howls pierced through the air as the Orcs chased after the brown wizard "Come and get me" he taunted

Gandalf watched his friend from behind a rock and when he was sure that the coast was clear he led the dwarves behind more rocks and large boulders so they would not be see. A few more Orcs had joined the hunt and Radagast was leading them on a merry chase but he didn't realise he was leading them closer to his friends. Gandalf told them to stay together as they ran in the opposite direction.

Bilbo's heart was pounding as he ran, he stuck close to Gloin and ran at a much slower pace that he would have liked but the dwarves couldn't run as fast as Hobbits.

Radagast did a good job of taking out a few of the Orc riders but there were still plenty following him.

The dwarves were about to run from behind a boulder when Thorin saw the Wargs and grabbed Ori and Shouted "Ori no!" as he pulled him back behind the boulder. Gandalf told the dwarves to be quick as they ran in the direction he pointed them in.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin asked suspiciously and Gandalf just gave him a look

Unbeknownst to anyone one Orc had noticed the dwarves as silently led his Warg in their direction. The dwarves saw Radagast and hid with their backs against another boulder. Their hearts stopped when they noticed there was a Warg and Orc above them trying to sniff them out. Thorin looked towards Kili silently giving him instructions to take the shot. Kili notched an arrow and fired it. Unfortunately it didn't kill it so he fired a second arrow which knocked it off the boulder as it fell it let out a terrible screech which alerted the entire pack.

Dwalin and Bifur quickly killed the Orc and the others killed the Warg but it was too late the rest of the pack were heading right towards them.

"Move RUN!" Gandalf shouted

They all ran as fast as they could except Bilbo who was holding back across the grass lands "There they are" Gloin shouted and pointed in direction of the Orcs

"This way quickly" Gandalf said and every one followed

As they ran Kili fired a few more arrows but didn't make a dent in the enemies numbers and soon they realised that they were being surrounded.

"There's more coming" Kili warned

"We're surrounded" Fili shouted

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us"

Ori used his slingshot against a Warg but to his embarrassment the rocks just kept bouncing off. As the Orcs got closer they laughed at their cornered pray.

"Hold your ground" Thorin ordered

Suddenly Gandalf popped up from behind a rock "This way you fools!" he said

Everyone turned and followed Thorin's lead "Quickly all of you"

One by one the dwarves and Bilbo slide down the rock as Gandalf counted them. Outside Kili was still picking off the Orcs and their Wargs until Thorin shouted his name. When everyone was down the hidden cavern the sound of a horn got their attention. The dwarves listened to the Orcs being slaughter outside when out of nowhere an Orcs dead body came rolled towards them. Thorin pulled out the arrow from the Orcs body and looked at it in disgust "Elves" He sneered

"I cannot see where the path way leads do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked

"Follow it, of course" Bofur said with a huff

"I think that would be wise" Gandalf said

When they got to the end of the path they were greeted by the small of fresh air and the sound of rushing water as they stood in front of the hidden valley. Bilbo smiled it had been too long since he had been here and remembered it fondly.

"The valley of Imladris, in the common tongue it's know by another name" Gandalf said

"Rivendell" Bilbo said loud enough from everyone to hear, he walked a little closer until Gloin put a hand on his shoulder "Stay close lad you can't trust the people who live here" Gloin warned

Bilbo stepped back he understood they dwarves hatred for Elves but he didn't harbour any hatred for them and the dwarves...well they were in for a bit shock when they got there.

"Here lays the last homely house east of the sea" Gandalf continued

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with are enemy" Thorin glowered

The exasperated look Gandalf gave Thorin said it all "You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself"

Bilbo tried to stop himself from giggling but he caught Thorin's unwanted attention "Shut it Halfling" he bellowed and turned back to Gandalf "You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us"

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered" Gandalf answered sounding fed up of Thorin negative attitude.

Thorin seemed to deflate at this as his shoulders slumped.

"If we are to be successful this we need to be handled with tact and respect and with no small degree of charm which is why you will leave the talking to me" Gandalf concluded

Bilbo really had to hold back his laughter now but again he failed and Thorin glared daggers at him "Gloin make sure the halfling stays close to you don't let him wonder off" he ordered

"Aye can do" Gloin replied

Thorin hoped this wound teach Bilbo a lesson but he just kept laughing, Thorin looked away slightly embarrassed as Gandalf led them closer to Rivendell.

They were led down a rocky path way and over a rail less bridge. Bilbo was ready to take off like a shot but Gloin was doing well to follow Thorin's orders. Every time he tried to go a little bit further in front of him Gloin held him back which made Bilbo pout.

When they arrived in a large courtyard at the entrance an elf began to descend down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he spoke "Mithrandir" and put his right hand over his heart as a greeting.

"Ah! Lindir" Gandalf replied and offered the same greeting

Bilbo wished he could run up and greet his friend but he was still stuck behind Gloin and was becoming a bit irritated by this and when he heard Thorin whisper to Dwalin 'Stay sharp' it irked him further

 _"We heard you had crossed into the Valley"_ Lindir said in Elvish

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf said sounding a bit grave

"My lord Elrond is not hear" Lindir replied

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked it was unusual for Lord Elrond to leave Rivendell

Lindir was about to reply when the sound of an Elvish horn interrupted him. Every one turned around to see Elven warriors on horseback heading towards them.

 **"To arms"** Thorin shouted in Khuzdul "Close ranks" as the dwarves gather in a group Gloin pushed Bilbo in the middle of the protective circle. Meanwhile Dwalin was keeping protective guard over Ori which didn't go unnoticed by some members of the company.

The Elves circled them curiously, before slowing down and eventually coming to a halt.

"Gandalf" one of the said most likely the ring leader

"Lord Elrond" Gandalf was relieved he had returned so soon _"My friend"_ he greeted in Elvish " _Where have you been?"_ he asked

 _"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the south. We slew a number near the hidden pass"_ Lord Elrond explained. He got off his horse and gave Gandalf a welcoming hug "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone had drawn them near" he said knowing who it was

"Ah that may have been us" Gandalf said slyly

Bilbo was trying his best to look over Gloin's shoulder at Lord Elrond but was not succeeding but thankfully he could hear them.

Lord Elrond turned to Lindir with a smile and bowed his head a gesture which Lindir returned and then Lord Elrond turned to the group of dwarves and introduced himself to Thorin "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain"

"I do not believe we have met"

"You have you grandfathers baring, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain"

"Indeed. He made no mention of you" Thorin said rudely

Bilbo rolled his eyes and thought that Elrond would kick the dwarves out but he only said something in Elvish that made Bilbo empty stomach rumble.

"What is he saying does he offer us insult?" Gloin sneered which sparked a misunderstanding with the other dwarves.

Bilbo rolled his eyes again and managed to sneak around the dwarves and say "No master Gloin his is offering us food" Bilbo turned to Lord Elrond with a large smile _"Uncle Elrond"_ he said happily in Sindarin.

Elrond looked surprised at Bilbo's sudden appearance and then he smiled _"Bilbo Baggins"_ he said as he walked up to greet Bilbo, he dropped to his knees and hugged him _"It's been too long and my how you've grown"_ he looked Bilbo up and down before frowning slightly _"What are you doing here?"_ he knew that Gandalf was somehow responsible for this.

 _"It's a long story"_ Bilbo replied, he cupped Elrond's face with both hands and Elrond mirrored his actions and then they rubbed their noses together.

Bilbo heard a few of the dwarves splutter and felt their eyes upon him but he didn't care, not even Thorin could ruin this moment. When they stopped Elrond stood up again _"Well I expect a full explanation later but first let's get you cleaned up and fed"_ Lord Elrond led Bilbo towards the steps and Bilbo saw Lindir at last.

 _"Lindir my friend"_

 _"Bilbo my friend"_ after they had spoke Bilbo and Lindir repeated that actions from earlier and rubbed their noses together and again he heard the dwarves splutter

 _"Lindir would you take Bilbo to the bathing chambers and prepare him some fresh clothes please"_ Lord Elrond asked

 _"Of course"_ he replied with a sweet smile. He led Bilbo up the stairs and through door.

 **"They've kidnapped him"** said Kili as he began to panic

This got the dwarves moving as they tried to follow Bilbo but were stopped by two more Elves standing at the top of the stairs "If you would like to follow my servants they will show you the way" Lord Elrond said

The dwarves did not want to follow them but they had no other choice. The Elves led them through a few corridors before they came to a large open spaced balcony with long tables and one round table with large chairs, there were instruments sitting in a corner but the dwarves took no notice of anything on the balcony they were more concerned with the fact that Bilbo was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's are Hobbit" Gloin growled at the Elves

"Bilbo will arrive shortly he has been taken to the bathing chambers but please make yourself comfortable while we are preparing a feast for you" one of them replied

 **"Why don't we get a bath?"** Fili whined

 **"Don't worry lad I think I saw a nice fountain earlier on"** Dwalin smirked

The dwarves grumbled as they made their way to the tables and sat themselves down.

"Master Thorin Lord Elrond would like you to join his table with Gandalf" the other Elf pointed for him to take a seat at the rounded table. Thorin nodded in thanks and sat down he didn't know what Gandalf was playing but he was positive he was going to find out tonight.

 **"I hope master Baggins is alright"** Ori pouted

 **"Don't worry Ori Bilbo can be quite fierce when threatened I'm sure he's fine"** Nori said as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder

 **"But what in the name of Mahal was Bilbo doing with those elves doing? Rubbing noses? Kissing? And why was he speaking their language?"** Bofur spoke up

 **"I have no idea what the Halfling is playing at but I intend to find out. Gloin keep a very close eye on him and Nori watch him from the shadows if you must, I will not lose our burglar to these tree shaggers, understood?"** Thorin scowled and the dwarves nodded in agreement

Meanwhile a few corridors away from the dwarves Bilbo was soaking in a long needed long missed hot bath. He hissed when he touched the water but soon got use to the heat. He chose a strawberry and rose scented body wash and a lilac scented shampoo. As he scrubbed away the week's worth of filth and grime he finally felt clean again and vowed to never take a bath for granted again. When he was fully clean he got out and shook away any access water. He stood in front of a mirror and began to carefully polish his antlers, Lord Elrond had always made sure there was some antler polish around for Bilbo, it was another thing he would not take for granted. He noticed that he had lost all his flowers and soon fresh green leaves would start to sprout.

When he was done he stepped outside the door where Lindir was waiting for him "Bilbo you look and smell much better, come will have prepared something for you to wear" he smiled and led Bilbo to the room he and his mother used to share. On the bed he saw a light green tunic with a golden pattern spreading out to look like a tree with branches. As Lindir waited outside Bilbo quickly changed into the tunic and left. There were many memories in that room and Bilbo didn't want to remember any of them right now.

While he and Lindir were heading to the balcony Bilbo decided to start up a conversation "So Lindir how is everyone?"

"And who is everyone Bilbo?" he replied

Bilbo knew Lindir was only teasing but he played along anyway "Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen, Erestor, Glorfindel, lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil and of course you and Elrond" Bilbo smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of him and Elrond.

Lindir blushed as red as a tomato at Bilbo's implication and couldn't quiet form a proper sentence "Um...well...he and I are-we are doing fine, yes he and I are doing just fine Bilbo thank you for asking" Lindir turned his face away to hide further embarrassment.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. And how is everyone else?"

"Elladan and Elrohir are still the same pulling pranks and causing chaos where ever they go. Arwen is doing fine she is training with her father to be a healer. Erestor hasn't changed much or done anything differently. Glorfindel is still doing his best to protect others from Orc attacks. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn still rule their kingdom with grace and keep the darkness away from their lands and Haldir, Orophin and Rumil are helping them in whatever way they can. So as you can see everyone is busy in their own way" Lindir was happy Bilbo had remembered everyone.

"Good I'm glad everyone doing well. Although I don't think everyone is as busy as you and Elrond are" Bilbo laughed

Lindir spluttered and tried to grab Bilbo but Bilbo leaped out of his way "Bilbo what are you implying?"

"Come one Lindir you know what I'm talking about. I can still smell him on you, you two have had sex twenty nine times in the past four days. And when you saw him come ridding into the valley as a fairy tale knight in shining armour your hormones spiked and you wanted him right there" Bilbo laughed again and trotted on the spot in his excitement.

Lindir blushed he had forgotten about a Hobbits ability to smell hormones. He couldn't even talk right now so he decided to give chase instead, he quickly sped in Bilbo's direction, he knew he could never catch him but it was all a bit of fun. After their game of chase they sorted themselves out made their way to the balcony where Bilbo knew the dwarves and more importantly food would we waiting for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **A big thanks to every one who has liked, followed and commented on this story :)**

When the dwarves saw Bilbo there were sighs of relief and looks of disgust when they saw he was wearing Elven clothing. Bilbo nodded his head to Lindir and Lindir did the same as he left Bilbo to take a seat.

"Master Baggins are you alright?" Ori asked

"Yes Ori I'm fine" he smiled as he tucked his legs underneath him to sit at the table

"Ew! what are you wearing?" Fili taunted childishly

"Yeah you look like one of them" Kili joined in and the other dwarves snickered

Bilbo rolled his eyes at their attitudes they knew what he was wearing and there was no need for such rudeness in front of such kind hosts "It's called a tunic Fili, one that our lovely hosts gave to me, the very same hosts that are going to feed us and keep us in warmth and safety for the night, the very same hosts you keep insulting and could but won't kick us out. You have no manners at all, I would be ashamed to be any of your mothers"

Bilbo's speech seemed to have hit a sore spot as all the dwarves wilted, he was glad that there were no Elves on the balcony.

"Were sorry Master Baggins but you must understand dwarves and Elves had never gotten along and after Smaug's attack on Erebor that relationship only got worse" Balin explained will looking solemn

"I know. However you could keep your nasty opinions to yourself while we are here"

Only a few of the dwarves nodded

"You do not order my company around Halfling" Thorin sneered at Bilbo's audacity

"It was not an order I am only suggesting for everyone to be polite so we can have some where warm to stay with good food and drink for a while and after everything we just went through don't you think your company deserve it?" Bilbo's counter argument seemed to go down well with some of the dwarves but Thorin was still being grumpy Thorin.

After a minute long glaring contest between Bilbo and Thorin Elves carrying platters and bowls of food came onto the balcony. The faces of the company brightened when they saw the amount of food they were getting. As the servants gracefully placed the food and drink on the tables others went to play the instruments. The faces of the company darkened when they saw no sign of meat. As the soothing melody continued Bilbo began to eat like the starving Hobbit he was. But the dwarves hungry or not continued to complain rather than eat.

"Try it, just a mouth full" Dori said the his younger brother

Ori just shook his head and whined "I don't like green food"

"Where's the meat" Dwalin said gruffly as he dug through the bowls of salad

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked but never got an answer

Bilbo's ears twitched when he could hear Gandalf and Lord Elrond coming to the balcony.

"It was kind of you to invite us, I'm not really dressed for dinner" Gandalf said to Lord Elrond

"You never are" Elrond smirked

They made their way to the round table and sat down. Lord Elrond turned to Thorin and welcomed him to Rivendell again "I trust you have found everything to your liking so far?"

Thorin wanted to say no but he thought about what Bilbo had said earlier, about his company needing rest, good food and drinks so he simply nodded and replied "Yes, I thank you for your hospitality"

"I am glad" Lord Elrond replied

After a few minutes Bofur noticed Kili was watching the Elven maiden playing the harp for a little longer than necessary. Bilbo also noticed the interaction between Kili and the Elf when he smelled Kili's hormones rise when he looked at her. When Kili smiled and winked at her Dwalin looked at him with a blank but stern look on his face. Kili noticed this and quickly changed his tune.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself" he said "Too thin, their all high cheek bones and creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me. Although that one there's not bad" he quickly glanced at an Elf that was walking past them playing the harp.

Dwalin shook his head slightly and told him "That's not an Elf maiden"

As the Elf turned around his slightly masculine features became apparent. Kili looked to Dwalin who winked and laughed along with the other dwarves. Kili blushed and tried to play off his embarrassment "It's funny" he said. Meanwhile Oin had stuffed his ear trumpet with a piece of cloth to drown out the sound of the Elven music.

On the table that seated Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin they were discussing the Elven swords they had found. "This is Orcrist the Goblin cleaver, a famous blade, forged by the high Elves of the west" Lord Elrond told them as he studied the blade. As he passed it back Thorin he gave him his blessing to use it "My king, may it serve you well" Thorin took it with a nod of thanks. Lord Elrond took the other blade from Gandalf and told them of its origin "And this is Glamdring the foe hammer, sword of the king of Gondolin"

As Bilbo listened to the conversation he was curious to know the name of his sword as he looked he was disappointed to see that it was nameless.

"I wouldn't bother laddie, swords are named for the great deeds they do in war" Balin told him

"What are you saying my sword hasn't seen battle?" Bilbo asked

"I'm not actual sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener really" he Replied

Bilbo was a little upset that Balin had insulted his weapon but knew how to turn the tables "Well then I guess I get the honour of naming it then, I shall have to choose wisely"

Balin nodded sharply a little confused that Bilbo had either rubbed off his insult or just not noticed it.

"How did you come by these?" Lord Elrond asked Gandalf

"We found them in a troll hoard on the great east road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs"

Thorin was glaring at Gandalf as he gave the Lord of Rivendell important information.

"And what were you doing on the great east road?" Lord Elrond enquired

"Excuse me" Thorin said annoyed as he left the table

"Thirteen dwarves strange travelling companions Gandalf" Lord Elrond knew he was up to something and he intended to find out.

"They are the descendents of the house of Durin the noble ancient folk, they are surprisingly cultured"

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Gandalf's supposed cultured dwarves, as food rolled out of Bombur's mouth and Nori had swiped a Elvish salt shaker, Bilbo would have to steal it back and return it later.

"Why have you brought Bilbo here?" Lord Elrond asked as he narrowed his eyes "Knowing you it cannot be good"

"I was walking thought the shire one day and decided to pay an old friend a visit only to find he was looking to go on an adventure"

When Bilbo heard this he grunted a loud warning snort at Gandalf, when he and Lord Elrond turned to look Bilbo glared at him and then raised an eyebrow. Gandalf fidgeted before Lord Elrond spoke again "It would appear that Bilbo disagrees with that statement Gandalf. Are you planning on telling me the truth any time soon?"

Gandalf stuttered his words and tried to come up with something to say when Nori decided to say something about the music.

"Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral" he complained

"Has somebody died" Oin the hard of hearing asked

"Alright lads" Bofur started to say

 _'Oh don't do it'_ Bilbo thought praying Bofur was not about to do what he thought he was about to do

"There's only one thing for it" Bofur smiled as he stood on a small pedestal and started to sing

 _'Oh my Yavanna'_ and with this Bilbo face palmed

The Elven musicians stopped playing as the rest of the company started to join in by banging their fists on the table and sang along. And then the food throwing started. Elrond looked to Gandalf in shock as food went flying past them in every direction. All the Elves looked disgusted and Bilbo didn't know where to put his face to hide his shame. When Kili threw something mushy and nearly hit Lindir Bilbo was sure Elrond was going to lose his patience this time and throw them out but no he remained as calm as ever. The dwarves laughed and cheered as the food fight continued until the food was everywhere but on their plates and when there was no food on their plates there was no reason for them to stay on the balcony any longer. When they left the balcony Bilbo took it upon himself to offer apologies to the Elves.

He approached Lord Elrond "Lord Elrond I'm terribly sorry about the mess, I'll stay and help clean up if you want"

"Do not worry about it my friend, it was not your fault" he said glaring at Gandalf

Bilbo could sense Lord Elrond's annoyance which upset him further "It's no problem re-really, I can help" Bilbo was getting upset but refused to cry _'I think I need a cuddle'_ as if Lord Elrond had read his mind he got out of his chair, lowered himself down and cuddled him. Bilbo leaned into Elrond's warmth and nuzzled him.

Elrond stroked Bilbo's back "It's alright Bilbo I have come to expect such manners from dwarves and the ones Gandalf has brought here are no different" he said. The two pulled apart and Elrond scratched Bilbo behind the ear. Bilbo enjoyed his ear being scratched and people had often compared him to a cat or dog. When Bilbo felt better Elrond told Lindir to take him to his room, Lindir nodded his head and lead Bilbo away from the balcony.

Lord Elrond turned to Gandalf with a large frown on his face "Care to explain why you have brought Bilbo here?" Gandalf looked at Lord Elrond sheepishly

As Lindir was leading Bilbo to his room Bilbo asked him if he was alright.

"Alright? No not really. These _guests_ are very rude and have wasted good food, which almost hit me. I don't know why Lord Elrond didn't order them to leave" he replied huffing and spitted out the word guests

"Lord Elrond wouldn't do such a thing, especially when he needs answers from Gandalf. And yes, I agree with you about the rudeness of the company and I told them before dinner to be nice and polite. Don't worry Lindir I'll try and have a word with them" Bilbo knew the real reason Lindir was so upset was because Elrond did nothing when the food could have hit him.

"Why are you with them if they upset you so?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to find that out from Elrond depending on what Gandalf tells him" Bilbo wanted to tell his friend but he promised not to tell anyone about the quest and a Baggins never breaks a promise.

"BILBO!"

The sudden shout made both Bilbo and Lindir jump. They both saw one of the dwarves, Gloin running towards them. When he had caught up to them he was out of breath.

"Bilbo we were wondering where you were, why are you still with the Elves?" he said as he gave Lindir the stink eye

 _"They do not know we are friends?"_ Lindir asked in Sindarin so the dwarf couldn't understand him

 _"No they do not and Gloin here has been assigned as my guardian or babysitter"_ Bilbo replied

"If you're going to have a conversation why don't you speak in a language we all understand? Come on Bilbo" Gloin grabbed Bilbo by the arm and pulled him away from Lindir

"Now just a minute I was taking Bilbo to his room" Lindir was about to grab Bilbo's other arm when Gloin stopped him

"He's not going to any room, we found a nice balcony to sleep on. Now come along Bilbo" this time Gloin was not going to play nice, he scooped Bilbo under his arm and carried him away from Lindir.

Lindir was about to protest the treatment of his friend but Bilbo stopped him "It's alright Lindir I'll be fine, but please inform Lord Elrond about this new development" Lindir nodded hesitantly but went back to Lord Elrond

When Bilbo saw that Lindir was out of ear shot Bilbo began to flail and shout at Gloin "Put me down right now!"

"No not until you're back with the company where's it's safe and stop moving so much"

"I was perfectly safe with Lindir and what's this about sleeping on the balcony?"

"You're can never trust Elves master Baggins and the reason we are sleeping on the balcony is because the tree-shaggers wanted to separate us into several different rooms and Thorin rejected the idea of us being separated, you know the old saying 'there's safety in numbers' so we are sleeping in our bed rolls on the balcony"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, now please put. me. down"

"No" Gloin said bluntly and Bilbo crossed his arms and accepted angrily that he was going to be carried.

When Gloin had got to the balcony the company were camping at he cleared his throat to get every ones attention. There were shouts of master Baggins and we were worried all round and then Fili and Kili burst out laughing when they saw how Gloin was carrying him.

"Yes, yes it's very funny, now put me down"

Gloin gently put him down on all four hooves. Bilbo quickly gave his body a shake and then he was face to face with a very, very angry Thorin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Author's note: A guest asked me a few questions in the reviews and the answers to those questions are**

 **1) Bilbo's fur and hair are the same colour**

 **2) Hobbits don't eat deer, but their not vegetarians either**

 **3) The dwarves are more polite because of Bilbo's age**

 **4) Yes hooves do go clip, clip however Hobbits can move carefully and silently no matter what surface they are on**

 **5) I have read Shomakhal it is a great fanfic I did get some inspiration from there but it was mostly because Gloin had a son himself and would know how to look after Bilbo**

 **I hope I have answered your questions fully. Enjoy :)**

The look on Thorin's face made Bilbo cringe. Bilbo had seen Thorin angry plenty of times on this journey mostly because it was him he was angry at, but this was seriously angry. Thorin's face was red and purple, his fist were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white and his growl was sounded more viscous than an Wargs. Bilbo wanted to run but Gloin was blocking his path so he tried to make himself look smaller by lowering his ears and slightly bending his knees, but it didn't appear to be working.

"YOU!" Thorin shouted making Bilbo flinch "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT ELF, KISSING HIM? WHY DO YOU SPEAK THEIR LANGUAGE? WHY DO YOU TRUST THOSE TREE-SHAGGERS? AND HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY COMPANY LIKE YOU ARE THE ONE IN CHARGE" Thorin charged up to Bilbo until he was backed into a corner with no escape.

Bilbo didn't know what to do he didn't like to be cornered no Hobbit did and with no escape things did not look to good for him. Thorin looked bigger to Bilbo now, so much so he began to whimper a little.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUSELF HALFLING?"

It was Balin who gathered up the courage to stand up to Thorin "Thorin that's enough you scaring the lad"

"GOOD! MAYBE HE MIGHT LEARN SOME RESPECT AND YOU STAY OUT OF IT. NOW I WANT SOME ANSWERS"

Balin didn't want to back away but orders were orders.

"I-I-I've been here before. L-Lord Elrond and I are good friends, I am friends with most of Rivendell" Bilbo tried his best not to stutter but failed

"Good friends? So good friends just kiss each other when they meet?" Thorin sneered

"We weren't kissing we were rubbing noses, it a traditional hobbit greeting between friends"

Thorin snorted "Is that why you approach them so casual because you think you can trust them?"

"Yes"

"What about their language? Why do you know it?"

"My mother started to teach me and when we came here the Elves taught me"

"What about ordering my company around?"

"It was just a suggestion so that they could eat and get some rest"

Thorin's lip curled with disgust as each answer angered him more "Well now that's that settled I think we are going to set some new rules for you Halfling"

Bilbo looked confused "New rules? What do you mean new rules?"

"Rule one, while we are in the tree-shaggers home you will never be left alone, Gloin is to never leave you side from now on. Rule two, no rubbing noses with any of your so called friends. Rule three, you are to follow any order I give you and finally rule four you are to give me the respect I deserve. Understand?"

Bilbo blinked and then he blinked again. _'How dare he think he could control me. I can't be by myself? I can't see or talk to my friends? follow his orders? Give him respect? No...NO!"_ Bilbo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he looked Thorin dead in the eyes and shouted "NO!"

Thorin's eyes widened in shock how dare this halfling defy him like this, in front of his company "What do you mean no?"

"No means no. I will not do anything you have just told me to. Why should I?"

"Yes you will. You do not speak to me like that I am king-"

"You are king of NOTHING!"

All of the company flinched at Bilbo's declaration and poor Ori covered his eyes and Kili curled in Fili's side not wanted to see the fate of Bilbo after what he had just said.

"You are not a king, you have no crown, you have no throne, you have no mountain, you have no gold, you have NOTHING!" Bilbo took steps closer and closer to Thorin, he started to square up to him and Thorin was backing up "And I am not your subject, I am a member of the company I will obey certain orders of yours but I will obey those rules. I will be alone whenever I want, I will rub noses or greet my friends however I want to and finally respect is earned not given. Now I am leaving and going to sleep in bedroom that Lord Elrond have given to me" And with that Bilbo turned around and left a very shocked Thorin and dumbfounded company of dwarves behind. But before he disappeared completely he had one final thing to say to Thorin "You did have my respect once Thorin but...that was before I met you...the real you" and finally Bilbo left

Thorin didn't know what to do or say or think no one had every spoken to him like that ever and yet somehow in his heart he knew it was the truth. Thorin turned to his company and told them to continue making a fire from the Eleven furniture and cooking some meat, as he left to get some fresh air.

Bilbo had made his way to his room and collapsed into his nest of soft wool and furs. He was still angry but as the tears fell from his eyes he realised that his wasn't angry at Thorin he was angry at...himself. He should have know what Thorin would be like, anyone would be like Thorin if they had gone through everything he had. Losing their home, going from riches to rags, losing their family, going to war and everything else in between. It was Bilbo's own fault, his own childish hopes and dreams that Thorin would be the hero he had been told about, but reality had shattered the illusion. Maybe he had be too harsh on Thorin, he had reminded him of everything he had lost and had probably made him feel like a bad leader. Bilbo sighed and made a promise to himself, tomorrow he would apologise, no matter what. Bilbo snuggled down into the soft furs, closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: This is an apology for the lack of updates. This is because I have had no laptop for a week and I have had no other way of writing or updating my stories. But now I have my laptop back I can get back to writing my stories. I thank everyone for their patience. Also I am working on my other stories as well and I try to update them as equally as possible so once again thank you for understanding.**

When morning came Bilbo was awoken by a soft knocking on his door "Bilbo? Bilbo it's time for breakfast" it was Lindir

Bilbo didn't want to wake up just yet but the thought of breakfast was more appealing than sleep. He stood up on wobbly legs, shook his body and stretched out his muscles.

"Bilbo?" Lindir asked again

"Come in"

Lindir opened the door and was greeted by a half asleep Hobbit "Good morning" Bilbo yawned

"Good morning sleepy head. Do you need any help getting ready for breakfast?" Lindir offered

"No, no I'm fine. Let's just go" he replied

Lindir smiled softly at his friend and started to walk him to the balcony "How are you feeling this morning?" Lindir asked with slight concern in his voice

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine" Lindir answered

Bilbo stopped and looked towards Lindir with a big grin on his face "Just fine Lindir?"

Lindir looked at Bilbo confused "Yes, just fine"

Bilbo's grin grew bigger "Really?" he pushed

Lindir raised his eyebrow and asked "Bilbo what are you up to?"

"Up to? Nothing, I'm up to nothing my dear friend" at this point Lindir started to feel a little uneasy

"Bilbo please tell me what you are trying to say?" Lindir asked sternly

"What happened with you and Elrond last night?"

 _'Bilbo knew. Of course he knew. Damn that Hobbits sense of smell'_ Lindir thought as he blushed "We talked and made up" Lindir turned around and continued walking.

Bilbo knew Lindir was hiding something so he pressed him further. He trotted past Lindir and blocked his path "You just talked? Lindir please I maybe young but I know what I smell and that smile you had plastered on your face this morning only confirmed it. So what happened last night?"

Lindir blushed further and huffed as he tried to get past Bilbo but he just kept blocking his path. Eventually Lindir sighed and gave in "Alright I'll tell you as long as we keep walking"

Bilbo nodded at let his friend past as he eagerly awaited Lindir's story.

"Well it all started after that dwarf took you away and I went to tell Lord Elrond..."

*FLASHBACK*

Lindir ran as fast as he could to Lord Elrond's office hoping his Lord would do something about this situation. When he reached Lord Elrond's office he knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter" He heard Lord Elrond say

Lindir entered the room quickly and shut the door "My Lord Elrond" he said breathlessly

Lord Elrond looked at state of Lindir and knew immediately that something was wrong. He stood up and placed his hands and Lindir's shoulders "Lindir please calm down and tell me what is wrong"

Lindir took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing as he told Lord Elrond what had happened "I was taking Bilbo to his room when one of the dwarves came and took him away to sleep on one of the balconies" Lindir was praying that Lord Elrond would finally see sense and kick the dwarves out, keep Bilbo here and...wait was Lord Elrond laughing at him?

Lord Elrond was indeed chuckling at him Lindir looked at Lord Elrond crossly and asked "Is there something funny my _Lord?_ " he said the lord part very sternly

"Oh Lindir I'm sorry, I mean no insult it's just that one of the guards made already made me aware of the dwarves camping out on the balcony and he had spotted one of them carrying Bilbo there, you have nothing to worry about"

Lindir took hold of Elrond's hands and pulled them off his shoulders "Nothing to worry about? I beg your pardon my Lord but there is everything to worry about" Lindir spat which got Lord Elrond's complete attention "There are dwarves camping on a balcony, one of them kidnapped Bilbo right in front of me and let's not forget about what they did at dinner. How can you sit back and allow this my Lord when they have so clearly disrespected you?"

"Lindir please calm down" Elrond said as he stroked his lovers face "I know the dwarves have been very rude and unappreciative of our generosity but I expected nothing less from them. And I am not kicked them out of Rivendell until I find out what it is they are planning and why Bilbo is among them"

Lindir looked at Elrond in confusion "You do not know what they plan? Then what has Gandalf told you?"

"He has told me that they need me to read a map and that's it" he replied

"I don't see why you should. If they want something from you they should tell you what they are planning" Lindir huffed

Lord Elrond knew there was something else Lindir wanted to tell him but could sense his nervousness, so he pulled Lindir into a hug and gentled stroked his hair "What is wrong my love?"

Lindir relaxed into the warmth of his lover and sighed "Why didn't you say anything when the dwarves almost hit me with food? I felt like you wouldn't have give a damn if they did hit me"

"Lindir I'm sorry I made you feel that way I would have said something if they did hit you"

"But why didn't you stop them throwing food? I was almost hit, I expected you to be angry or shout at them" Lindir was getting more upset as he felt hot tears prick his eyes

"I wanted to I really did but with how tight lipped Gandalf was being I knew I'd have to keep myself calm if I wanted answers and let's not forget I also did it for Bilbo's sake as well. If I did kick the dwarves out Bilbo would have no doubt followed them"

Lord Elrond did make a good point. When Lindir saw his friend Bilbo at the entrance to Rivendell he was appalled at the state he was in. Maybe he was being selfish...no he was being selfish thinking only of himself and not the other elves or Bilbo. Lindir began to sniff and hold back his tears "I'm sorry, I was being selfish"

"Please my love don't cry" Elrond fussed over his lover like he did when his kids would get upset "It's alright to be selfish sometimes"

After a short while Lindir stopped crying "Fell better?"

"Yes, Thank you"

"Good" Elrond kissed Lindir gentle on the lips, which reminded Lindir of something he had forgotten to tell Elrond

"Oh I just remembered Bilbo was kind enough to tell me that we have had sex twenty nine times in the past four days. I had no idea we had done it that many times"

Lord Elrond was very amused by this "Ah Hobbits and their ability to smell hormones. Twenty nine times? You know I've always disliked odd numbers" Elrond said as he pulled Lindir closer with a smirk "Why don't we make it thirty times?"

"Oh my Lord" Lindir whispered as he blushed red

Elrond scooped Lindir up and placed him his back on his desk "Elrond here? In your office?"

"What we've done it here before" he replied as he kissed Lindir's neck "My song bird"

Lindir felt his body heat up as Elrond caressed his leg up to his thigh _'Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all'_ Lindir thought

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Lord Elrond loves you very much Lindir" Bilbo said sweetly

Lindir blushed slightly "I know"

Eventually Lindir and Bilbo came to the balcony where breakfast was being served. Bilbo noticed immediately noticed that the dwarves were not there "Lindir where are the dwarves?"

Lindir scoffed slightly at Bilbo's concern "They have been served breakfast on the balcony they slept on. The servants were horrified when they saw the dwarves had burnt some of the furniture"

"I'm sorry about that Lindir"

"It's not your fault"

Bilbo sat down on a cushion provided for him at the floor level table and Lindir sat on the cushion opposite him. Bilbo grabbed a generous amount of food and started to eat as did Lindir. Bilbo listened to the Elves playing music and remembered the tune. It was the tune that was played once during a short time he and his mother spent in Rivendell once. But now was not the time to get all chocked up about the past. Today he had a mission, he was going to find Thorin and apologise for his outburst.

"Bilbo?"

"Yes Lindir"

"Are you staying here?"

Bilbo wanted to say yes but he had signed a contract with the dwarves and knew that he would have to leave soon but he didn't want to lie or upset his friend "Erm I'm not sure what has Gandalf told you?"

"I'm afraid Gandalf had been very uncooperative with providing any answers. All I know is he needs Lord Elrond to read a map"

"Well I'm sure Gandalf has his reasons but I can't really tell you anything if he won't"

"Why not? Bilbo what is going on?" Lindir was starting to get suspicious

Bilbo felt his body go ridged he need to stop Lindir from prying any further "Lindir please I made a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone until Gandalf said so"

Lindir became annoyed but knew he had to drop the subject much to his dismay "Very well"

"I'm sorry Lindir but a Baggins never breaks a promise"

"I know" the rest of breakfast was eaten in silence

After breakfast Bilbo went into the gardens to admire the flowers and watch the fish in the river swim by. He knew Lindir was upset with his and who could blame him he had to say something before the situation got out of hand. And then there was Thorin. What was he going to say to him? He didn't ever know where to start or even if Thorin would listen to him. Bilbo sat in the garden for about an hour before finally standing up with a renewed resolution to hunt down Thorin and talk to him.


	16. Chapter 16

The hunt for Thorin begins...

Time with Ori

When Bilbo began to look for Thorin he decided to kill two birds with one stone and start in the library. Bilbo had wanted to visit the library again to read any new books and possibly see Erestor. He thought he might find Thorin along the way so why not do everything all at once.

When Bilbo entered the library he took a deep breath. The smell of the musty old books could make any book lovers heart burst with joy. The smell of the library was very unique to Bilbo, he once told the Elves that is smelled like a mix of nutmeg, cinnamon, dust and leather, they found it very fascinating.

"Master Baggins?" a quiet voice said

Bilbo turned to his left and found Ori sitting in a chair with a book "Hello Master Ori" Bilbo smiled approaching Ori "I see you're enjoying the library of Rivendell"

"Oh yes. I've always heard about the vast amount of books in Rivendell's library. I've always wanted to come here. Just don't tell my brothers I said that"

Bilbo giggled slightly he knew why Ori didn't want his brothers finding out about his visit to the library. If they knew he was admiring Elvish literature they would drag him away from the library faster than you could say tree shaggers and of course Ori needed some time away from Dori's mother hen like nature.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. What are reading?"

"A book on Elven and Dwarven trades"

"I've read that one. The part where the Elves trade Rubies to the dwarves for the rare tree seeds they found in a mine is my favourite part"

"I haven't read that part yet"

"Oh sorry for the spoilers then"

"It's alright. Master Baggins I was wondering if you could read Sindarin?"

"Yes I can"

"Can you tell me what these sentence says?"

Bilbo looked at the sentence and translated it "It says 'The trades between the Elves and Dwarves were of equal value that day' it's talking about how the Dwarves gave jewellery to the Elves in exchange for Elven silk for a royal wedding"

"Really I didn't know that, that's fascinating Master Baggins"

"You can just call me Bilbo"

"Then you can call me Ori"

For the next few hours Ori and Bilbo talked about their love of books from culture to food. There were endless amounts of archives and categories to choose from. But eventually Bilbo remembered his mission to find Thorin and had to say goodbye to Ori and the library.

"Can we do this again?" Ori asked

"Of course" Bilbo beamed as he left the library

Time with Nori

Bilbo was walking through the gardens still looking for Thorin when suddenly he heard dwarven boots, moving slowly beside him, hidden in the bushes. Bilbo rolled his eyes to others Nori maybe a skilled sneak and a thief to others but Bilbo could hear and smell him a mile away.

"Are you going to out any time soon Nori or not?" Bilbo drolled

"How did you know I was there Master Baggins?" Nori asked as he stepped out from the bushes

"I could hear your boots and smell you" Bilbo smirked

"Smell me? HA! Hearing my boots is one thing but smelling me that's a new one" Nori joked

Bilbo shook his head in amusement "I take it your following Thorin's orders"

"Aye he did say to keep an eye on you" Nori admitted

"Well you can just stop it right now I don't need a babysitter" Bilbo said sounding firmly annoyed

"Sorry lad but orders are orders and I don't trust the tree shaggers what so ever"

"Well I do. I have many friends here and I don't need you following me" Bilbo huffed a warning

Nori was starting to get a little annoyed at Bilbo's attitude no one had spoken to Nori like that in years, no one would even dare try, well except for maybe Dwalin "Now listen lad" he started giving Bilbo the look he use to give Ori when he wanted to make himself clear "I was told to watch you and watch you I shall. And you're just going to have to put up with it. Do I make myself clear?"

Bilbo looked at Nori in shock for a moment before scrunching his face in angry and charging at him. Nori dodged to his left but Bilbo quickly turned at hit him in the side. Nori stumbled but didn't fall. When Bilbo charged again he caught him by the antlers and firmly held him in place.

"Now just calm down lad" Nori said

"No, this is about my honour"

Nori looked confused by this. What did this have do to do with honour "Your honour? What do you mean?"

"Thorin has ordered you to watch me like some child there for I feel like he has insulted my honour. So I challenge you Nori to a fight to regain my honour and my right to be alone" Bilbo broke free of Nori's grip and head butted him in the stomach. The hit to the stomach sent Nori to the ground "Unless you're afraid to fight me. Are you afraid that I will beat you, like I did Thorin"

This was the last straw for Nori he got up and charged at Bilbo. The fight went on and on for a while and had attracted a crowd of Elves. A few times someone had wanted to stop the fight but when Bilbo said it was about his honour the Elves stayed back.

Both Bilbo and Nori were starting to get out of breath and it seemed like they were equally matched "You've got stamina I'll give you that" Nori said out of breath

"So have you"

"All those years of being chased by Dwalin did me wonders"

"I can imagine"

Bilbo was getting ready to charge at Nori again when Nori held out his hand to stop him "Wait a minute lad" Bilbo stopped his charge and watched Nori carefully for any tricks "I think you've made your point. I guess you can look after yourself"

"Are you giving up?"

"Not really I'm just postponing are match for another time Master Baggins"

Bilbo shook his head and laughed "It's Bilbo, just Bilbo. Another time then Master Nori"

"Just Nori" he smiled back and then walked away, while Bilbo walked in the opposite direction.

A few Elves asked Bilbo if he was alright and if he should see a healer, he just said he was fine and continue his search.

Time with Oin

Bilbo should have asked the Elves to take him to a healer. He didn't notice before with the adrenalin still running though his veins that he had sprained his leg and was now limping. He sighed as he took a detour to the healers.

"Master Baggins is the you?"

Bilbo didn't notice Oin sitting on a bench until he spoke, which made him jump slightly "Oh hello Master Oin, I didn't see you there"

"What's wrong with your leg lad?" Oin asked

"Um nothing much"

"Don't lie to me lad. I've been a healer for many years and I know what signs to look out for"

"Signs?"

"Yes, signs. I noticed that you not putting you full weight on your front right leg, clearly there is something wrong with it" Bilbo was surprised with this and Oin took notice of that as well "I maybe going deaf lad but my eye sight is excellent"

"Well you are correct, I think I may have sprained my leg a bit. I'm just off to see the healers now"

Oin looked at Bilbo very offended "You standing in front of healer. Why would you need to see those tree shaggers when the company healer is right here. Now let me take a look at your leg"

"I'm sorry Master Oin, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that the Elven healers know about Hobbit anatomy and I wasn't sure if you did" Bilbo explained

"Nonsense. I can always learn. If you wouldn't mind telling me" Oin insisted

"Alright then"

Oin began to examine Bilbo's leg "How did this happen?"

Bilbo wondered if he should tell Oin the truth or not. The more he thought about it the more he realised that he could not lie to him "I had a fight with Nori. I challenged him to a fight to regain my honour"

"Your honour? What did he do?" Oin frowned

"Well..." Bilbo explained in full detail what had happened.

"I see. Did you know Nori is the second strongest member of the company"

"Really? I thought it was Dwalin"

"He'll be flattered to hear that " Oin laughed "Right it's a very minor sprain. I'll put some salve on it just don't put too much strain on it"

"Thank you"

"Master Baggins I was wondering what kind of herbs do you grow in the shire?"

"All kinds, possibly every kind there is"

"I thought so. We passed by a herb shop on the way though the shire and I stopped by. I brought a load of herbs and salves for the journey. The lass that ran the stall told me about some herbs I never knew about"

"That would be Miss Lily, lovely girl and very bright. As for the herbs I'm not surprised you've not heard of some. They are a few that can only be grown in the shire even the Elves can't grow them. They trade food seeds for them"

"Do you have time to talk about these herbs? I'm very curious"

Bilbo wanted to say maybe later but he did want to rest his leg and it had been some time he had talked to anyone about herbs. Maybe he could learn a thing or two about Dwarven herbs "Of course and I will rest my leg at the same time"

Oni smiled at Bilbo's enthusiasm "Thank you Master Baggins"

"Just Bilbo is fine"

"Then you can just call me Oin"

Two and a half hours went by until an Elf came and told them it was time for dinner. The two went to the dinner hall. They met up with the other members of the company except for Thorin who wasn't present, much to Bilbo's annoyance.

After the Dwarves had eaten they all rushed off together like they were up to something. Bilbo did notice their strange behaviour but was too busy talking with Lord Elrond and Lindir to do anything about it.

The three of them left the dinner hall and walked around the back gardens. Lindir was talking about how the kitchen were under strain and they were running out of wine. When laughter and splashing caught their attention.

The three of them looked in horror at the twelve (Minus Thorin) naked dwarves bathing and playing in the public fountain. Lindir looked green with disgust, Bilbo turned red with embarrassment and lord Elrond looked as calm as ever. The three of them turned around and walked away as quickly as possible.

Bilbo apologised to Elrond and Lindir who said it was fine, which it most certainly was not and even offered to clean the fountain but Lord Elrond politely declined his offer. Bilbo left the two Elves to continue their discussion and continued looking for Thorin.


	17. Chapter 17

Time with Kili

Bilbo was still not use to the sight of naked dwarves despite travelling with them. He was positive that all dwarves had no sense of shame. He hadn't been searching for long when suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him fast.

"Mr Boggins!"

Bilbo stiffened at the nickname as arm was placed over his shoulders.

"I saw you watching us in the fountain and followed you here. Why didn't you join us? It was really fun"

Kili smiled at Bilbo like a child but Bilbo was not amused, not in the slightest. Bilbo looked at Kili with a hard glare. Kili seemed to notice to notice Bilbo's lack of enthusiasm and harsh glare and wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

Bilbo said nothing he simply reached out and grabbed Kili's ear and twisted.

"OW! OW! OW!" Kili whined

"What did I tell you about calling me Boggins. It's Baggins"

"I'm OW! Sorry Mr Baggins. I forgot"

"I trust you won't be forgetting again" Bilbo gave Kili's ear a bit more of a pinch just to make his point clear

"Yes, I mean no I won't forget. Please let go"

Bilbo let go of Kili's satisfied he had made his point.

"That really hurt" Kili really was a whiny baby at times

"It was suppose to" Bilbo replied and started to walk away

Kili rubbed his ear trying to stop the burning when he saw Bilbo walking away from him "Mr Baggins where are you going?"

Bilbo didn't what the other dwarves to know he was looking for Thorin so he had to say something "I'm just going for a walk Kili"

"Mind if I join you?" Kili asked

 _'Shit'_ Bilbo thought. He didn't want Kili or any other dwarf around him while he was searching for Thorin "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"He's still in the fountain with the others" Kili's smile seemed to fall a little bit and Bilbo noticed. Bilbo was suppose to be looking for Thorin but the way Kili was acting made him suspicious. So he was going to give up his search until he found what was troubling Kili.

"You can join me if you want to. I don't mind" Bilbo invited Kili to walk with him with a warm and inviting smile. Kili smiled back and with a bounce in his step joined Bilbo on his walk.

Bilbo showed Kili some of the gardens and features of Rivendell's halls. At first he thought Kili would have not really cared about Elven culture but he seemed to hang on Bilbo's every word and ask endless amounts of questions. Bilbo knew what Kili was doing he was trying to distract himself. But from what?

Bilbo decided it was time to get to the root of the problem "Kili do you want to see something really amazing?" he knew Kili would not be able to resist

Kili's eyes widened at Bilbo's words and he smiled wildly "What is it?"

"I'll show you"

Bilbo led Kili into a secluded part of Rivendell, where there was only one small gazebo, surrounded by a few Elven statues, trees and bushes. Bilbo had always loved this place it was so calm and peaceful, perfect for relaxing. Kili however seemed unimpressed.

"Is this is Mr Baggins? It doesn't seem all that amazing" Kili sneered

It was time for Bilbo to go in for the kill "No Kili this is not all. Come and sit down"

Kili sat down on the stone seat while Bilbo stood in front of him "What is wrong Kili?"

Kili looked at Bilbo in confusion and then tried to feign innocence "Nothing's wrong Mr Baggins. Everything is fine" he snorted

Bilbo looked at Kili sternly like he did when he wanted one of his cousins to tell the truth and asked him again "Kili tell me what is wrong and don't say nothing because it is clearly not nothing. You have been trying to distract yourself from whatever is bothering all day and we are not leaving this spot until you tell me"

Bilbo and Kili had a staring contest for a while until Bilbo saw Kili's bottom lip trembling and his eyes filling will tears.

"Kili..." Bilbo whispered

Kili placed his face in his hands and began to sob. Bilbo pulled Kili into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder. After Kili had finished crying Bilbo gave him a handkerchief.

"Thank *hic* you" Kili said wiping his eyes "How did you know something was wrong?"

"Well for starters you didn't want to be with Fili and when I mentioned the others the smile on your face faltered. I have many cousins Kili and I need to look out for the signs when something wrong because they won't tell me on their own"

Kili nodded his head at Bilbo's explanation and returned the handkerchief "Thank you"

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

Kili sighed in defeat he knew the game was up and there was no getting away from Bilbo now "Well it all started as a joke..."

*FLASH BACK*

The dwarves had just finished eating when Dwalin suggested they go take a bath. He said that on their way through Rivendell he saw a nice fountain they could bathe in. All of the dwarves jumped at the chance to make a scene and horrify the Elves and rushed off to the fountain.

When Dwalin showed them the fountain the dwarves stripped and jumped in. There was more splashing and playing about than washing. And of course when any Elves saw this they ran away as fast as they could.

Suddenly Nori gave his brother Dori a big shove which made Dori bump into Kili who nearly fall over "Careful Nori" Kili warned as he wiped the water out of his face

"What's the matter lad afraid to get that bit of dust you call a beard wet" Nori laughed

"I think he's afraid it might rub off" Bofur joked making all the other dwarves laugh

Kili tried to hide his embarrassment but the jokes about his beard or lack of kept coming and Kili was at his breaking point.

"Watch out lad that was a pretty strong gust of wind just now"

"Try not to smudge it when you dry off"

But the final straw was when Kili saw Fili laughing with everyone else. Kili got out of the fountain and grabbed his clothes.

"Don't be upset lad we were just having at laugh"

 _'Yeah at my expense'_ Kili thought "I'm not upset"

"Then why are you leaving?"

Kili needed an excuse to get away then he saw Bilbo with two Elves walking away "Bilbo"

"What about Bilbo?"

"Bilbo's right over there. I'll go ask him if he wants to join us"

Before anyone could say anything else Kili was gone.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

"Oh Kili" Bilbo looked at Kili with sympathy and understanding "Kili I understand..." he started to say but Kili quickly interrupted him. 

"No offence Mr Baggins but you do not understand" Kili spat with hate in his voice

Bilbo sensed the hate but was not offended. Kili was angry and it was understandable why "What is it I do not understand Kili" Bilbo asked calmly

"A dwarves beard is his pride. And if a person mocks a dwarves beard they are mocking a dwarves pride as well. They may have been just joking but..." Kili's lip began to tremble again

"But you took it personally" Bilbo finished Kili's sentence for him

Kili nodded his head "I've always been bullied about my lack of beard. And my height. And my undwarfish looks. But Fili was always there to stop them" Kili eyes began to leak tears again so Bilbo gave him the handkerchief back "Thanks. But when I saw that he was laughing along with everyone else it...it hurt more than it should have done"

"Kili I know how you feel. A Hobbits pride are their antlers and mine were late in coming through. And I was bullied mercilessly to point where I stopped going outside and stopped talking to anyone, except for my parents"

Kili looked at Bilbo with watery eyes "Really?"

"Yeah. And you know there not even their full size. They should be bigger than this at my age" Bilbo's ears wilted as he remembered those harsh moments in his life.

After hearing Bilbo's story Kili suddenly felt very ashamed of himself and his actions towards Bilbo "I'm sorry Mr Baggins I didn't mean to yell at you"

"It's alright Kili you were angry. You must have felt a bit betrayed by Fili's actions. I know how that feel's as well. There was one Hobbit in the shire who I thought I could trust. He was my friend and the closest thing I had to a brother. We we're like you and Fili. Until one day I found out the truth. He was using me gaining my trust and telling other kids so they could pick on me and was laughing with them behind my back. I was so angry that I beat him and the other kids. I sent them all running home" he laughed but it sounded hollow

"Fili did that often. He beat up anyone who said anything bad about me or the family. But today he sounded just like everyone else and I think I know why"

"Why?"

"Because he has a beard now and all I have is this stubble. As Fili got his beard people would always say how good it looked. How it looked like a river of gold. He ate up the compliments. I have a child's stubble but I'm not a child anymore he has no reason to protect me"

Bilbo absorbed Kili's words and thought very carefully about what he was going to say next "Kili listen to me. Fili is your brother and would protect you against anything"

"Then why was he laughing at me?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him yourself"

Kili looked down at the floor "If I had a beard like Fili's no one would say anything bad and wouldn't be treated like a child. Even uncle would treat me like an adult. He wanted to leave me behind. He didn't want me on this quest. If I had a beard everything would be different"

Bilbo took a deep a breath and braced himself for a very long speech "You know Kili it's not all about having a beard. If that was true then why aren't the other dwarf clans here? Where are they and their glorious fully grown beards hm? Where are they? I'll tell you where they are. They are sitting at home comfortably. While you're out here risking your life. So you know what I say. Let them say what they want about you. Let them mock you and your beard because you know what they will only say those things because they are jealous. They are jealous that a dwarf younger than them and has less of a beard than they do is braver than they are" Bilbo gripped Kili's face and made him look him in the eyes "Kili it's not about your age or the size of your beard, it about what's in here" Bilbo placed a hand gently on Kili's chest where his heart was "It's about the strength of your heart and Kili you have got plenty of that. More than they have. And when we take back your home land you can flaunt it in their faces" Bilbo took deep, shaky breathes and waited for Kili's response.

Kili stared at Bilbo before pulling him into a deep hug "Thank you Mr Baggins"

Bilbo smiled at Kili reaction and was glad he had cheered him up "Why don't you just call me Bilbo"

"Thank you Bilbo. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before, not even Fili. And you know what you're right. I shouldn't be angry or sad I should be proud that I'm here and they're not. And you should be too" Kili said

Bilbo was a confused by that last part "What do you mean I should be too?"

"You told me your antlers were smaller than they should be at your age, just like my beard. Then you should be proud that you are here with us. Despite what anybody else says. So you can flaunt that in people faces"

Bilbo didn't think of that. He was only thinking about Kili's feelings, not his own. But Kili had made a connection between them and Bilbo was happy with that "I guess you're right. I can, can't I?"

"Damn right you can" Kili beamed

Bilbo and Kili talked more about the troubles they had in the past unaware that they were being watched.

Time with Fili

After a few hours Bilbo and Kili parted ways. Bilbo wasn't alone for long when a hand was placed on his shoulder "Master Baggins" Bilbo turned around to see Fili smiling at him.

"Hello Fili"

Without warning Fili pulled Bilbo into a hug "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Helping Kili. He's never been so open with someone that wasn't me"

"How did you know?"

"I was watching. I followed Kili when he left the fountain and when I heard you two talking. I didn't realise how much I hurt him, just because I was laughing at him"

"Being insulted hurts but it hurts even more when it's done by somebody close to you"

Fili knew Bilbo was right and was ashamed by his actions "Master Baggins"

"Just Bilbo"

"Bilbo thank you for helping him. Also I think I understand you a bit more as well. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and catch up with Kili and apologise" and with that Fili was gone and Bilbo was left to continue his search.

Time with Dwalin

Bilbo was searching the training area hoping Thorin was here but all he found were a few Elves practicing archery.

"Master Baggins" a gruff voice said

"Master Dwalin nice to see you" Bilbo replied "Are you training today?"

Dwalin snorted in a mocking tone "If you can call this a training ground" Dwalin grabbed Bilbo's arm and pulled him closer into the training grounds "Well come along then lad"

"Wait what are you doing?" Bilbo spluttered

"I'm going to teach you how to use a sword"

"I already know how to use a sword"

"Really? Who taught you?"

"My mother and the Elves"

"I can respect a mother who teachers their children to defend themselves. But I do not trust whatever the Elves have taught you. Today I will show you how to fight like a dwarf"

Bilbo tried to protest but there was no stopping Dwalin so he decided to just shut up and put up. Dwalin handed him a small sword it wasn't like the Elven sword Gandalf had given him but it was about the same size.

"Now first things first you got to know what stance you'll be using when facing an opponent"

"Dwalin have you ever taught a Hobbit swordsmanship before?"

"No"

"Well I do have four legs I don't think two legged stances will work well for me"

"If the Elves can teach you so can I and I might learn a little something about how Hobbit's fight"

Bilbo sighed there really was no way of getting out of this. For the next few hours or so Bilbo and Dwalin trained with each other. Dwalin taught Bilbo dwarven fighting techniques and Bilbo taught Dwalin how Hobbits fought with their antlers.

When they had finished Bilbo was exhausted, sticky and sweaty. And he noticed that the sun was going down it would be dark soon. Bilbo decided to give up his search for Thorin and try again tomorrow.

"It's been a pleasure training with you Master Dwalin I think I will go and clean myself up now"

"Just Dwalin is fine"

"Then it's just Bilbo to you as well"

Bilbo went to the baths to clean himself up and found a few Elves using the waters as well.

"It's lovely to see you again Bilbo" a clam voice said

"Erestor it's been to long"

Erestor got on one knee and rubbed noses with Bilbo, the traditional Hobbit greeting.

"Are you here to bathe?" he asked

"Of course. I was training earlier and got a little grimy"

"Then you must join us" Erestor pointed to a pool with three other Elves. Two female and one male. Elves didn't care if they were naked in front of each other, they were proud about what their creator had given them. But at least they were calm and sensible about it, unlike his travelling companions.

"I'd be delighted to. Let me clean any excess dirt and I'll join you in a minute" Bilbo said

"Very well" Erestor said as he rejoined his companions in the pool.

Bilbo washed away the dirt from his hair, skin and fur. He took a good look in the mirror and noticed small green shoots on his antlers. His summer leaves were coming in nicely.

When he was ready he carefully stepped in the pool and relaxed.

"So Bilbo how have you been?" Erestor asked

"I've been fine, thank you. How have you been?"

"I'm glad to hear that. I have been doing well, I'm still working in the library"

"That's nice. How is Glorfindal?" Bilbo smirked

If Erestor's face went red he would blame it on the hot water "He is fine. He's currently chasing Orcs away from our boarders"

Bilbo's face fell slightly "You miss him"

"Obviously" he sighed

One of the other Elves decided to change the subject "Why are you travelling with dwarves Bilbo? They are most ungrateful guests and have destroyed some of our priceless furniture"

"I heard they were bathing naked in one of the fountains earlier" one of the females said

"Really? How disgraceful" the other female said

Bilbo silently agreed with the Elves the dwarves could be a bit more respectful towards their hosts. But what could he do about it?

"Yes I suppose they could be a bit more...tactful while being here"

"So why are you with them? Surly they are not the type of company any respectable Hobbit would like being around?"

"They are my travelling companions thanks to Gandalf"

"I get it now you're just travelling with them because you didn't want to travel to Rivendell alone. You could have sent a letter to Lord Elrond and requested a escort" the other male Elf said thinking he had figured out Bilbo's reason for being with the dwarves, which was sadly not the case.

And of course Bilbo couldn't tell them the truth "Not exactly" Bilbo cringed

"They why are you with them? Bilbo this is rather concerning"

"I'm sorry I can't say. If you want information you'd have to ask Gandalf"

"Apparently Gandalf will not say anything"

"Well you'll just have to wait then"

The conversation about the dwarves stopped and they had more uplifting conversations instead. They talked about foods, festival's and family. Bilbo told them how he now had more cousins. The female Elves fussed over Bilbo saying how cute he was. Eventually the conversations came to an end and everyone left the bath.

Bilbo went to the kitchen to grab a few sweet rolls and went back to his room. He curled up in his bed and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't find Thorin at all today. He couldn't say he disliked his day. He did have fun with the rest of the company. Bilbo knew he would have find Thorin tomorrow but for now it was time for him to rest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Time with Bombur

When Bilbo woke up his stomach growled with hunger. He didn't feel like eating with anyone so he made his way to the kitchen alone, to cook something.

When he came into the kitchen a large familiar figure stood in front of the oven.

"Good morning Bombur" Bilbo said making Bombur jump slightly

"Good morning Master Baggins. Hungry?" Bombur asked

"I am that. What are you making?"

"Just some scones"

"They smell delicious"

"Thank you. It's an old family recipe. Please help yourself"

Bilbo picked up one of the scones a took a bite "By the Valar these are delicious Bombur. Maybe I should make my family's secret hot cross buns for you to try"

"I'd be delighted to try them" Bombur smiled

Bombur and Bilbo cooked several things for breakfast and second breakfast. They talked about dwarven and Hobbit recipes. Bilbo told Bombur about the feasts they had in the shire. Bombur was seriously considering moving to the shire.

"I'm glad that there someone else who enjoys food as much as I do" Bombur said very pleased

"And me. You'd fit in well with the shire"

Bombur told Bilbo about his family, his wife and his kids. And Bilbo told him about his family. After they were both full, which was considered an impossibility by others, they cleaned up their mess, which Bilbo knew the Elves would be grateful for. And they said their goodbyes.

"I look forward to seeing you at lunch Master Baggins"

"Just Bilbo is fine"

"Then you can call me Bombur"

Time with Bifur and Bofur

Bilbo enjoyed Bombur's company and cooking but he can't forget about Thorin. He hadn't seen him since he yelled at him and now he was getting worried. There were so many places Thorin could be and Bilbo didn't know where to check next so he just wondered around.

While he was searching the flower beds he saw the familiar black and white hair style of Bifur. Bilbo liked Bifur he was a strong and smart individual despite his injuries.

Bilbo smiled as he approached Bifur "Hello Master Bifur" he said

Bifur looked at Bilbo and signed at him enthusiastically. Bilbo knew what he was saying 'Good morning' but Bifur didn't know that. Bilbo couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be Bifur. He could understand other people but no one could understand him and most people thought he was crazy.

Bilbo clenched his fist and took a look around him it was just him and Bifur. He kneeled down beside Bifur and started to sign back to him 'Good morning'

Bifur's eye brows raised in surprise and he signed back 'How do you know Khuzdul?'

'My mother taught me and I learned from some books' Bilbo signed

'Why didn't you say anything?"

'Because I know that you hold your language sacred and don't teach it to outsiders. If I did say something you would have been very upset or suspicious of me'

'I suppose you're right. But still I'm so happy you can understand me'

"So am I"

The sudden voice made both Bilbo and Bifur jump.

"Morning" Bofur said smiling

"Good morning Master Bofur" Bilbo said

'Morning cousin' Bifur signed

"So Master Baggins you know Khuzdul"

"Yes I do"

"Brilliant! I won't have to translate for you then" he said and clapped his hands

Bilbo was surprised by Bofur's lack of concern "Are you not angry that I know your language?" Bilbo asked

"No, not really" he replied as he sat down on the other side of Bifur "I'm shocked of course but in a good way"

"Well I'm glad you think so but maybe we should keep this between us. The other's might not like it" Bilbo suggested

"I guess your right but they might find out sooner or later"

Bilbo, Bifur and Bofur sat in the grass surrounded by flowers and talked more about their lives. Bifur wanted to talk about flowers and Bilbo was glad to oblige. He told Bifur about the special meaning of flowers. How Hobbits use them to send messages or to tell someone special about their feelings for them. Bofur maybe a miner but he soon got interested in the conversation as well.

Bilbo made Bifur a flower crown to wear in hair that said 'a brave soul that has lost much but gained more' He made one for Bofur after that said 'a good friend and family member' Bilbo taught Bofur and Bifur how to use flowers to send simple messages like 'Hello' and 'How are you?'

After a while Bilbo told them he had to leave "Well I had best be off I've got a few things to do. Goodbye Master Bofur and Master Bifur"

'Just Bifur is fine' Bifur signed

"And that's just Bofur as well" Bofur added

"Then it's just Bilbo for the both of you" he smiled and then left

Time with Gloin

Bilbo was following the lazy river when a sudden shout startled him.

"Master Baggins!"

"AH!" Bilbo quickly got into a battle stance in his shock

"Whoa easy now lad"

"Master Gloin you scared me" Bilbo huffed as he relaxed

"Sorry about that lad. But where have you been? I've been worried about you" Gloin said

"I've been with various members of the company" it wasn't a lie but he could tell Gloin what he was actual trying to do

"Have you now? Well then you mind spending the rest of the day with me" Gloin smiled

"I'm sorry Master Gloin..."

"Just Gloin"

"I'm sorry Gloin but I have plans"

Gloin squinted his eyes suspiciously and asked "What kind of plans"

Bilbo had to think of something that would make Gloin lose interest in him "Elvish plans...I'm doing some Elvish activities" he grinned when he saw the look of disgust wash over Gloin's face and for a moment he thought he'd won.

"Well then let's get going"

His victory came crashing down with Gloin's words "But I'm going to do some Elvish things, surely you don't want to come with me"

"Actual I do. Bilbo I am your guardian and I will go where ever you will go from now on"

"Fine then I'll just take care of you like a did Nori"

"What's Nori got to do with this?" Gloin asked confused

"Nori tried to follow me from the shadows, so I challenged him to a fight. If I won he would leave me alone. And now I'm challenging you for the same reason. I refuse to be treated like a baby" Bilbo grunted a warning and took a fighting stance.

"Now listen lad there's no need to fight" Gloin tried to reason with Bilbo but he saw that Bilbo was not listening to him and was ready to charge "Bilbo please I don't want to fight you. If you want to be left alone so badly then we can talk about it. I have a few things I want to ask you and if you answer them I will leave you alone to do as you please"

Bilbo looked at Gloin for any signs of trickery or lies and he could see none, so he calmed himself down and took up Gloin's offer. To be honest he didn't want to fight Gloin, he just wanted be left alone while he searched "What do you want to ask me?"

Gloin smiled at Bilbo's cooperation and invited to sit in the grass with him "Well I want to know what makes you a burglar. I remember you saying back in the shire you stole things"

"I stole back what was stolen from others. And it started with my relative Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She was always stealing my mother's silver spoons and learnt the best way to steal them back. And of course my mother encouraged my actions. And then there was the time men came to the shire. They were thieves posing as sales men. They took what money we had stored in are emergency fund, if the weather turns bad we have a way we can buy food from Bree. People were outraged but nobody knew what to do. So I took it upon myself to find these men and take back what was ours"

By this point Gloin was fully engrossed by Bilbo's story.

"When I found them, I followed them until nightfall. I slipped some sleeping potion into their stew and when they were asleep I got the local rangers, took back what they had stolen and got the men arrested as well"

Gloin let out a loud laugh "Good lad. Good lad. They got what they deserved. The other thing I was going to ask you was when Gandalf gave you that sword. Who taught you how to use a sword?"

"My mother and the Elves"

"And who taught your mother?"

"Her father. Took's are known to train in the art of sword play"

"I see"

"Dwalin was teaching me dwarven fighting skill earlier"

"Was he now, interesting. You know Bilbo you really remind me of my son Gimli. Your both reckless at times but fight for what you believe in. I think you'll be alright by yourself while we are here but when we leave I will keep a watchful eye on you. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you Gloin"

Time with Balin and Dori

After their chat Bilbo's search resumed. He was becoming a bit frustrated with the lack of Thorin sightings and briefly wondered if he had gotten lost like he did in the shire. He needed a drink of tea to calm his nerves.

He went to the balcony where Elves would usually enjoy many varieties of teas. To his surprise it was empty of Elves. The only two figures he saw were Balin and Dori, enjoying tea from the looks of it.

"Hello Master Balin and Master Dori" Bilbo greeted

"Hello Master Baggins" Dori replied

"Master Baggins" Balin nodded

"I see you are sampling some of Rivendell's tea" Bilbo said

"Aye, it's not bad for Elvish make. But not as strong as dwarven tea, mind you" Dori said

"How's the search going?" Balin asked Bilbo

Bilbo stiffened for a moment how did Balin know that? "I don't know what you mean" Bilbo lied

"I've been a negotiator for many years and I know when someone's telling a lie. If you looking for Thorin he's south-west of here sitting on a bench near a pond" Balin smirked

"How did you know?"

"I've seen you wandering around Rivendell like you were looking for something and figured that thing might be Thorin. And judging from your reaction I was right" Balin smirked he knew he was right

"Right. Well thank you for telling me Master Balin"

"Just Balin's fine"

"And just Dori" Dori added

"Very well, then is just Bilbo. I think I will take my leave now" Bilbo nodded and left Balin and Dori to their tea

Bilbo forgot his thirst and ran to the spot Balin told him Thorin was at. When he got there he looked around before finally seeing the familiar figure of Thorin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Important author's note: So I left out the chapter where Lord Elrond would have read the map and reason I did this was because it was just going to be another chapter where nothing got done and I know people wanted to know what was going to happen between Thorin and Bilbo. You can just find the scene on youtube anyway.**

Bilbo wasn't sure how he should approach Thorin. He was scared how Thorin would act towards him. He was probably still angry and would tell him to go away, but in a less polite way. Bilbo thought about turning back. But he didn't want to have all his hard work wasted. He took a deep breath and walked slowly over to Thorin.

Thorin sat perfectly still like a statue. When Bilbo stood next to him he wasn't sure if he didn't notice his presence or was just ignoring him completely.

"Master Oakenshield" Bilbo said

Thorin looked at him "Master Baggins" he replied and looked away.

Bilbo was certain that Thorin wanted to be alone. So he decided to say what he wanted to say and then leave.

"Master Oakenshield I know you probably want to be alone right now but there is something I need to tell you. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for my outburst. I had no right to yell at you like that. I stepped out of line. I'm sorry" Bilbo waited for a response from Thorin but when received none he decided to leave "Well I've said what I needed to say, I'll just leave you alone now" he turned around and walked away before Thorin stopped him.

"Wait Master Baggins" he said

Bilbo turned back to Thorin and waited, for what he wasn't sure.

"I don't know why you're the one apologising if anyone should apologise it should be me"

Well that was unexpected. Bilbo looked at him in shock. Thorin was apologising to him. Why?

"Thorin why are you apologising?" Bilbo asked

Thorin sighed and said "Master Baggins there's something you need to know. The reason I have been so harsh on you on this journey. The reason I have not been acknowledging you and treating you unfairly is because I wanted to go back home"

"What? Why? I thought you wanted a burglar. Why did you want me to leave?"

"We did want a burglar and when Gandalf told us he had found one, that was an expert we were happy. When he told us it was a Hobbit we were a bit sceptical, but we trusted his judgement. He told us that you were a friend of his, you were a burglar and very trustworthy. But there was one thing he neglected to tell us and that was your age" Thorin explained

 _'Of course Gandalf would leave out something so important'_ Bilbo thought but he was still confused about something "Master Oakenshield, what is it about my age that puts you off exactly? Because in Hobbit society I am an adult and I'm free to do as I please" he asked

"You're only an adult by a year and that's the problem. In dwarven society you would still be a baby"

"But I'm not a dwarf" Bilbo huffed

"I know you're not, but you're missing the point. The point is you've just become an adult, you've still got your while life ahead of you. This journey is very dangerous and what lies at the end even more so. I didn't want to be responsible for your death. To be responsible for the death of someone so young" he said

Bilbo understood what he was trying to say but something still did not make sense "But you brought your nephews, your own flesh and blood. Shouldn't you be more concerned over them dying than I total stranger?" Bilbo asked

"I am worried about them, I don't want to see them die. I don't want to see any of the company die. But they are adults and they made the decision to come with me and I'm proud of them for wanting to reclaim the home they should have had"

"So why can't I make the same choice" Bilbo said with determination

Thorin looked at him with raised eyebrows "I don't want you to throw your life away"

"It's my life and I will with it what I want. I'm not throwing my life away, I'm doing what I want with it" Bilbo sighed "Thorin I may be young and you may say I have a whole life ahead of me but the truth is I don't really have much to live for"

Thorin was shocked by this "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because my parents are dead and I don't think anybody is going to marry a mad Baggins. That means I won't ever have a family of my own. I'll be alone for the rest of my life. And when you showed up with the adventure of a life time, I couldn't say no. I thought that by coming maybe I could do something useful with my life and if I died along the way then I would be remembered at least" Bilbo confessed

"I'm sorry you think that way. But you must understand I was only trying to look after your well being"

"If you were so determined to look after my well being then why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I'm not very good at displaying emotions"

"Well I suppose that makes sense. I don't think you have any other emotions other than anger and disgust and maybe if scowling was an emotion that would bring the total to three emotions" Bilbo joked. He heard Thorin snort at this.

Bilbo remembered the things that Thorin did along the journey and thinking about what he had been told his actions made sense "Thorin everything you did made me angry and upset. But now I know why you did it, well I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. Because thinking about it's not your fault you're the way you are and by that I mean how cold hearted you seem. I know it sounds horrible but I think I understand why you like this"

Thorin became intrigued by Bilbo's explanation and asked to know why.

"Because when the dragon came you lost everything and then you lost even more after that. You really can't blame a person for closing their heart after something like that. And then there's me. I was told tales about you. Your bravery during battle and how you ruled you people without crown. I never thought about the consequences like death and the homelessness you went thought. So when I finally met you and you were like the complete opposite to what I expected, I was disappointed. But now I realised that I set my expectations of you to high and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the things I said about you having nothing and everything else"

Thorin didn't know what to say. No one had ever been so sincere with him. Somehow this little Hobbit understood him more in just a short amount of time, than some people he had know for a lot longer "Thank you Master Baggins for understanding. And I'm sorry for underestimating you"

"It's alright most people do"

"Master Baggins do you wish to continue with us on this journey?" Thorin asked

"Yes" Bilbo replied without hesitation

"Then you may do as you please. However I still stand by my decision that Gloin be your guardian"

Bilbo just shrugged his shoulders "Gloin's not so bad so I think I can deal with that"

For the rest of the day Thorin and Bilbo talked to each other. Thorin told Bilbo about the wonders of Erebor. About his life before the dragon came. Bilbo told Thorin about life in the shire.

Bilbo was happy he and Thorin had made up. He didn't want any more misunderstandings or hostilities for the rest of the journey.

It was dark when they decided to go and find the rest of the company. They were walking along the balconies when voices suddenly caught their attention. They looked over the balcony and saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond. They didn't mean to snoop but they were having a very...interesting conversation.

"Of course I was going to tell you I was just waiting for the right chance. And really I think you can trust that I know what I'm doing"

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years. What would happen if your plan should fail?" Lord Elrond asked "If you wake that beast..."

"But if we succeed" Gandalf interrupted "If the dwarves take back the mountain our defences in the east will be strengthened"

"It is a dangerous move Gandalf" Lord Elrond warned

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birth right. What is it you fear?" Gandalf asked

"Have you forgotten a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mid. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Lord Elrod asked

Bilbo looked at Thorin, who looked away with what seemed like shame. Thorin didn't look at Bilbo, he made the choice to leave Rivendell tonight.

With no reply from Gandalf Lord Elrond continued "Gandalf these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of middle earth"

"He sought out our help. These dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's not answerable to anyone..."

The rest of the conversation continued where they could not hear it. Bilbo had questions for Thorin but he could tell it was a sensitive subject, so he didn't ask. They both left the balcony and went to the rest of the company who were eating.

Meanwhile...

Gandalf and Lord Elrond continued their conversation.

"Nor for that matter am I" Gandalf said

"It is not me you must answer to" Lord Elrond told him and turned his head to look at the figure standing before them.

Gandalf could recognise that figure anywhere. The figure of the Lady Galadriel.

Galadriel turned around graceful to face them both.

"Lady Galadriel" Gandalf said

"Mithrandir" she replied _"It has been a long time"_ she said in Elvish

Gandalf bowed respectfully and replied _"Age may have changed me but not so the Lady of Lorien"_

She smiled sweetly at his words.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you" he said giving Lord Elrond the stink eye.

"He didn't" another familiar voice said "I did"

Gandalf turned to face Saruman. He and Lord Elrond bowed respectfully.

"You've been busy of late, my friend" Saruman said

The four of them were sat at a table discussing Gandalf's actions.

"Tell me Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman asked

"Unnoticed...? No I'm simply doing what I feel to be right" he replied only stuttering slightly

Then Lady Galadriel spoke "The Dragon has long been on your mind"

"This is true my lady. Smaug owes a allegiance to no one, but if he should side with the enemy. A dragon can be used to terrible effect" Gandalf explained

Saruman was quick to put down Gandalf's idea "What enemy? Gandalf the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished, he can never regain his full strength"

Elrond decided to put in his thoughts on the matter "Gandalf for four hundred years we have lived in peace. A hard won watchful peace"

"Are we-are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages and destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road" Gandalf told them

"Hardly a prelude to war" Elrond dismissed

"Why is it you must meddle? Looking for trouble where no exists" Saruman added

"Let him speak" Lady Galadriel said

Gandalf was grateful that she was willing to listen "There is something at work. Beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us. That I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woods men who live there now call is Mirkwood and err...they say..." Gandalf hesitated

"Well? Don't stop now. Tell us what the woods men say" Saruman insisted

"They speak of a necromancer living in Dol-Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead"

Saruman disagreed immediately "That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. He's nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in dark magic"

"And so I thought to, but Radagast has seen..."

At the mention of Radagast Saruman interrupted Gandalf again "Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the brown. He's a foolish fellow" he sneered

"Well he's odd I grant you. It's his solitary life"

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned you it is unbefitting one of the easterly..."

Whatever Saruman was saying to Gandalf feel on deaf ears when he and Lady Galadriel spoke to each other though telepathy.

"You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol-Guldur" she said

"Yes" he replied

"Show me" she asked

Gandalf reached under the table and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. When he placed it on the table Lord Elrond asked "What is that?" and reached forward to touch it.

"A relic of Mordor" Lady Galadriel said

At the mention of Mordor Lord Elrond withdrew his hand for a split second but reached out for it again and unwrapped the cloth.

Unwrapping the cloth revealed a black dagger. The three of them looked at it in disbelieve.

"A Morgul blade" Lord Elrond said

"Made for the witch King of Angmar and buried with him. When Angmar fell the men if the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed him in the high fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him. In a tomb so dark it would never come to light" the Lady Galadriel told them the fear in her voice was present.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell is upon those tombs, they cannot be opened" Lord Elrond said

"What proof do we have, this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked still not convinced

"I have none" Gandalf replied

"Because there is none, let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen, a dagger from a bygone age has been found and a human sorcerer who calls himself a necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress, it's not so very much proof at all. The question of this dwarfish company however troubles me deeply. I am not convinced Gandalf. I do not feel I condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I will not pretend to understand your reason..." Saruman dismissed everything that Gandalf had told them ad didn't notice when Lady Galadriel talked to Gandalf. Through telepathy.

"They are leaving" she said

"Yes" Gandalf replied

"You knew" she smirked

Gandalf didn't say anything he just smiled back.

After the meeting had finished Gandalf and Lady Galadriel stayed behind to talk.

"You will follow them?" she asked

"Yes"

"You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadow's unseen. Hidden from our sight it will not show its self...not yet. And every day it grows in strength. You must be careful" she warned

Gandalf said nothing and started to walk away.

"Mithrandir! Why did you bring Bilbo with you?" she asked

Gandalf turned around and simply said "I do not know. Saruman believes it is only a great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I found. I found it is the small things, every day deeds of normal folk that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid and he gives me courage"

"Do not be afraid, Mithrandir" Galadriel told him as she took his hands in hers "You are not alone"

 _"If you should ever need my help, I will come"_ she said to him before vanishing in a flash

Meanwhile...

The dwarves had begun their journey over the misty mountains and Bilbo wondered what awaited them.

 **Another authors note: If anyone is a fan of the vampire chronicles, interview with the vampire. I have written a fanfic about it on AO3, just search for my account name SirGhirahim on AO3. it is my version or a retelling of Lestat's piano scene. I wrote two different versions. It is a yaoi fanfic and is explicit so if you don't like don't read.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Their journey over the misty mountains made Bilbo regret leaving Rivendell. He would miss his friends and was sorry he never got to tell them good bye. He wanted to in case he never saw them again. He would miss the safety, comfort, baths and food of Rivendell as well.

The journey only got worse as they reached the mountain pass. Dark clouds had formed over them and released a torrent of rain on their heads. And with the rain came thunder and lightning.

Bilbo stuck close to Gloin and was glad he was taking his job as his guardian so seriously. Sometimes Bilbo was tempted to hold onto Gloin's hand, but he was able to resist. A sudden shout from Dwalin alerted the company to a large boulder flying right towards them.

The company quickly moved closer to the mountain face as the boulder collided with the mountain. Rocks began to rain down on the company as they hugged closer to the wall.

"This is no thunder storm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin shouted

The company looked in the direction Balin was pointing and saw part of the other mountain break away and begin to move. As the mountain moved it took a on sort of humanoid like figure and pulled another large piece of mountain off with its hands.

"Well bless me the legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur shouted excitedly

The stone giant threw the boulder past the company straight into the chest of another stone giant behind them.

"TAKE COVER!" Thorin shouted as more rocks fell on them "HOLD ON!"

The company pressed themselves against the mountain face again and covered their heads from the rocks. But the ledge they were standing on was starting to crumble away and split.

"Fili grab my hand" Kili told his brother as they started to get further away from each other.

Fili and Kili looked at each other in horror as the mountain divided them. As the rest of the company looked up the mountain they realised why, they were standing on the knee's of another stone giant.

As soon as the stone giant woke up in was head butted by another and crash violently in the mountain. The one half of the company the was on the giants left leg ran back on the mountain ledge. While the other half were still stuck on the other leg of the giant.

As the giants continued to battle the company dodged the rocks and boulders that threatened to fall on them. The giant that the company was stuck on had its head knocked clean off and this sent it's body careening towards the mountain.

Both halves of the company looked at each in utter terror as the knee of the giant was the first thing to hit the mountain.

Bilbo could feel his heart in his throat as he saw the mountain getting closer to him. It felt like the time had stopped and he could have sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes. And then everything seemed to go black.

Then most horrific crunching sound was made when the knee of the giant crashed into the mountain and Thorin realised that there was no way for anyone to survive that.

"NO!" Thorin screamed at the thought of his lost kin.

As the giant fell away from the mountain the company looked at the knee to see if anyone had survived. But their dismay the knee was empty.

"NO KILI!" Thorin shouted again.

The company ran to where the giant had collided with the mountain and found the other half of the company had indeed survived. Upon seeing this Thorin's shouldered slumped in relief. As the others picked up their kin Bofur noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Bilbo?" he said "Where's the Hobbit?"

Bilbo was trying his damned hardest to climb back up the mountain but his hooves couldn't get any grip on the wet rock surface. He didn't want to die. Not like this. As he slipped further down the mountain some of the dwarves tried to grab hold of his hand. But he was too far down to reach.

With shouts of "Bilbo" and "Grab my hand" each member of the company tried to grab hold of Bilbo but they were just inches away.

It was Thorin who made a most dangerous move. He jumped down the cliff, grabbed onto Bilbo and pulled him towards the hands of the others. As they pulled Bilbo up Thorin lost his grip and almost fell. He was grabbed by Dwalin and pulled up quickly.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar" Dwalin said

Thorin turned and glared at Bilbo "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us" and with that he turned away.

Bilbo was disheartened by this. He thought that the distrust and hostility between him and Thorin was over in Rivendell. But it appeared that nothing had changed between them.

The company settled in a small cave they had found. It wasn't very big but at least it was a place to rest.

Bilbo had no intention of going to sleep that night. No he had decided to leave and go back to Rivendell, Baggins word be damned. Bilbo was not sure what he had done to deserve Thorin's hatred this time. Was it the fact that he had almost been killed? or the fact that he had nearly fell down the mountain? Because if that was the reason he would have punched Thorin in the face, for thinking that anyone could have avoided such a situation.

As time passed Bilbo watched as the dwarves began to fall asleep one by one. Bilbo was curled up next to Gloin, Fili and Kili getting away from them might be a bit of a challenge. He carefully managed to slip away from the three dwarves and manoeuvred through the rest of the company. He was almost out of the cave when Bofur suddenly stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked

Bilbo grimaced when he told Bofur the truth "I'm going back to Rivendell. Thorin's right I don't belong here"

Bofur was saddened by Bilbo's claim and tried to cheer him up "You're a member of this company no matter what Thorin says. He just said those things because he was upset"

Bilbo knew Bofur was trying to help him but it just wasn't working "Thank you Bofur but..." suddenly Bilbo noticed a strange blue glow coming from his pack.

Bofur noticed that Bilbo was acting strange and asked him what was wrong.

"My sword it's...Oh no" Bilbo said

The glowing blue sword caught the attention of Thorin who stood up immediately and said "Wake up. Wake up now, quickly"

Unfortunately for the dwarves it was too late. The ground beneath them opened up and swallowed them whole.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

As the company fell they were buffeted by rocks and each other, unable to see as they fell into the darkness. Sliding down a twisted path was painful as they were cut and scarped by rocks and Valar knows what else. They landed harshly into a some sort of make shift cage, made of sharp wood that was tied together with frayed rope and chains.

Bilbo was thankful that he was the last one to land or else he would have gotten squished. He and the rest of the company tried to get up and regain their bearings but the sound of screeching and growling stopped them.

"Look out" someone shouted no one was sure who in their confusion.

Bilbo looked and saw hundreds of ugly creatures rushing towards them. Because none of them had recovered they didn't stand a chance of defending themselves.

The creatures grabbed, clawed and pulled at the company and started to drag them away. They may have been out numbered but the company put up the best fight they could. They managed to punch and kick some of the creatures off the side down in the pits but they were replaced by more.

Bilbo did his best to head butt and buck the vile creatures off him but they kept grabbing him by the antlers and trying to pick him up. He saw Gloin charge into them and knock them off the side "Stay close to me lad" he said. Bilbo smiled at him and then kicked another creature off the edge.

The dwarves and Bilbo were shoved and pushed forward down a path lit with only a few torches. They yelled in protest and tried to stay together as a group. Bilbo heard a few of the dwarves shout his name and tried to get to them but he couldn't see past all the bodies in front of him. He kept a firm hold on Gloin's hand and was happy when Gloin squeezed back.

Bilbo felt himself tremble as the number of creatures seemed to increase. The sounds of screeching and shouting got louder the further they were made to go and the smells were worse. The whole place smelled like a rotting corpse and with good reason everywhere Bilbo looked there were skulls decorating the bridges and paths.

Soon Bilbo's sensitive ears picked up the sound of beating of drums and murmuring. The further down they were pushed the louder and more annoying the sounds got. The drums were then joined by horns and symbols making even more disorientating noises. Bilbo and few of the dwarves covered their ears to try and block it out.

Then Bilbo heard a loud voice say "I feel a song coming on"

The finally came to a stop in a large hall like grove. Bilbo felt his stomach turn when he saw the most grotesque being he'd ever seen in his entire life. It was larger than any of the other creatures and upon a throne like chair. It must be the creatures leader or king. He felt like vomiting when he noticed the creatures chin looked like a scrotum, by the Valar this thing was foul. And it only got worse when it began to sing.

"Clap snap, the black crack. Grip, grab, pinch and nab. Batter and beat. Make them stammer and squeak. Pound, pound, far underground. Down, down, down in goblin town"

 _'Goblin town?'_ Bilbo knew what these creatures were now they were goblins, no wonder they were so ugly. Bilbo noticed that every time the king moved it made his whole body jiggle in a nauseating manner.

Finally after the goblin king had stopped his so called singing he stood on some of his minions and sat back in his throne "Catching isn't it. It's one of my own compositions" he boasted

Surprisingly it was Balin who protested first "That's not a song it's an abomination!"

The goblin king looked offended that someone would speak out against him. His goblin minions threw down the weapons they had taken off the dwarves and the king looked even more alarmed "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Thieves? Assassins?"

Bilbo saw Gloin step in front of him he was trying to shield him from the goblin kings eyes.

"Dwarves you malevolence. Found them on the front porch" one of the minions answered

"Dwarves? Well don't just stand there. Search them, every crack, every crevice" their king roared

The goblins obeyed quickly and began to strip them of what other possessions they had. Bilbo felt Gloin push him further out of sight trying to keep him safe, unaware that one goblin had seen Bilbo. Bilbo heard that sound of the familiar of metal clinking together as one of the goblins emptied Nori's bag.

Bilbo took a quick peek and saw knifes, spoons, forks and candlesticks on the floor. He frowned he thought he had stolen them all back from Nori but it would appear he had missed a few. He saw Dori and a few other turn their heads towards Nori who said they were just some keep sakes.

"What are dwarves doing in these parts? Speak!" the goblin king demanded

Thorin looked like he was going to step forward but Oin answered first "Don't worry lads, I'll handle this"

"No tricks I want the truth. Warts and all" the king said as he sat back down

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet"

The goblin king charged at them and shouted "I'll flatten more than your trumpet"

The next to speak up was Bofur. He spoke about being on a road, a path, a track and then how long they were on this supposed road trying to visit distant relations.

He ramblings about where they were going on seemed to infuriate the king who roared "SHUT UP!" even his minions cowered in fear.

Bilbo folding his ears down as the kings loud voice hurt them, he was still unaware of the goblin sneaking up behind him. A sudden yelp from the group of dwarves caught everybody's attention. One of the goblins had grabbed Bilbo by the antlers and was trying to drag him forward. Gloin was gripped onto Bilbo with all his might and fighting off any goblins that came near. It didn't take long for the other dwarves to try and help Gloin while more goblins tried to help their comrade. It quickly became a deadly game of tug of war between them goblins and dwarves and somehow the goblins won.

Bilbo was dragged forward and into the sight of the goblin king. He wrestled himself out of the grip of the goblin and then head butted it off the side down into the darkness.

"Well, well what do we have? A halfling by the looks of it" the king said "What is a halfling doing with dwarves?" he asked suspiciously

 _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit what was he going to say?'_ Bilbo didn't know what to do he was afraid that he would make the king mad and be thrown down the cliff "I, well, I'm..."

"You're what?" the king said becoming impatient

"I'm lost. Yes. I got lost on the way to visit a friend and these dwarves were kind enough to help me" he smiled politely hoping it would buy him some time.

The goblin king didn't looked like he believed him "Dwarves help no one but themselves"

"I paid them, of course" Bilbo blurted out

The goblin king chuckled making his chin jiggle "Ah well that explains it. Dwarves will do anything for gold"

Despite their efforts the goblin king still demanded answers "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk" he said and his minions cheered "Bring out the mangler. Bring out the bone breaker" the goblins cheered on "Start with the youngest" the king said and pointed to Ori.

Bilbo quickly stepped in front of Ori ready to hurt anyone that would come near him.

"WAIT!" a deep voice shouted. Everyone went quiet as Thorin stepped forward.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. King under the mountain" he said giving a mock bow "Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain. You're not a king. Which makes up nobody really" he faked his pity and smirked.

Bilbo cringed at the goblin kings choice of words. It sounded like him when he was yelling at Thorin back in Rivendell. Thorin stood his ground despite the words thrown at him. If looks could kill the goblin king would have been dead by now.

The goblin king laughed and said "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for head. Just a head nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. The pale Orc. Astride a white Warg"

Thorin stared at the goblin darkly "Azog the defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago"

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" the goblin king ginned. He turned to a very small goblin and said "Send word to the pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize"

The king began to laugh and sing again as other goblins began to bring out torture devices. The dwarves were quickly grabbed and subdued. Bilbo was grabbed by the antlers again and thrown to the floor where other goblins held him down.

One of the goblins had taken an interest in one of the swords and picked it up. He pulled it slightly out of its sheath and shrieked. He threw it to the ground and scampered away from it. The other goblins seemed to recognise the sword and got out of the way.

The goblin king cowered in his throne and said "I know that sword. It is the goblin cleaver. The biter. The blade that sliced a thousand necks"

This sent his minions into a rage. They got out their whips and chains and began to beat the dwarves. They beat them with their fists and kicked at their shins doing as their king told them. They showed no mercy.

The dwarves blocked and attacked as best they could but the goblins were vicious. They were whipped across the face, dragged into the dirt and held onto ground as they continued to be assaulted. A few tried to grab their weapons but they were just out of reach.

Bilbo was finally able to get up and buck his attackers off him. He charged into a group of goblins that were whipping Fili and Kili and sent them flying. A goblin jumped and his back and he began to thrash and buck wildly. When the goblin was thrown off its claws scratched the top of Bilbo's back leg leaving three gashes. Another goblin whipped Bilbo's back giving him another gash.

Bilbo felt the blood dripping down his back this only enraged him further. He turned around and charged into more goblins sending them flying in all directions. He charged into any goblin that was foolish enough to try and stop him. His stomped on their skulls and crushed them. He helped the dwarves when he could but at this point he was only after goblin blood.

As Thorin got pinned down by three goblins the king shouted "Cut off his head!" a goblin raised its knife ready to kill Thorin when a bright, blinding light stopped it. The goblins were thrown left and right as the light filled the cavern. Even the king was thrown off his feet.

Bilbo and the others saw a tall, dark and familiar figure appear from the shadows "Take up arms. Fight, fight!" Gandalf shouted

The dwarves roared as they got up and gathered their weapons. Gandalf began t slice through goblins with his sword.

The goblin king recognised this sword as well "He wields the foe hammer. The beater. Bright as day light"

Finally with their weapons in their hands again they could put up a better fight. Bilbo grabbed his sword from the pile and began using it. He felt like he had gotten a little rusty back in Rivendell while he was training with Dwalin maybe now was a great time to work on his skills. After all he had plenty of targets.

The dwarves were slicing and cutting down every goblin they saw. Even shy Ori was killing his fair share of the creatures.

The goblin king lifted his staff and tried to bring it down on Thorin's head but Thorin blocked it with his sword. The knock back sent the king tumbling down the edge, taking a few goblins and his throne with him.

"Follow me, quickly" Gandalf told them

He led them across rock paths and wooden bridges. As the goblins started to swarm after them the company did everything they could to keep the path to freedom clear. The goblins were trying to pull them off the edge and tried to block their path but the dwarves kept fighting.

Bilbo had to admit this was rather exciting. The thrill of the chase sent a rush of adrenalin through his veins. He noticed that the company started to slow down he looked in front of him and saw a line of goblins blocking their path. Bilbo grunted, took a deep breath, charged past the dwarves and Gandalf and smashed head on into the goblins knocking them over the edge. He didn't stop until they were gone and the company could proceed further. He didn't wait for any thanks, that could wait until later.

The company used anything they could as weapons and each worked perfectly. The fight continued across bridges and gaps. The swinging bridge part Bilbo would never forget. A large boulder was their next improvised weapon, courtesy of Gandalf. They rolled into the path of the goblins crushing them. The tunnels seemed to go on forever until they saw it, their salvation, day light.

They ran across the bridge, freedom was only a few feet away when the bridge exploded in front of them. It was the goblin king. How did he get there so fast? And how was he still alive?

He stood in front of them with a big shit eater grin on his face as his minions surround them "You thought you could escape me" he said and tried to hit Gandalf with his staff.

Gandalf toppled backwards into the dwarves who stopped him from falling.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" the goblin king asked

Gandalf took a step forward and jabbed the goblin king in the eye with his staff. As the king was stumbling holding his eye, Gandalf used his sword to slice though his stomach. The goblin king grabbed his stomach, fell to his knees and said "OW!" he looked at Gandalf one more time and said "That'll do it" and then Gandalf sliced his neck. The goblin king fell forward as he died his massive weight caused the bridged to start falling.

As the bridged began to crumble the company tried to keep their balance, until the bridge finally collapsed. As it slid down the rock face it destroyed several goblin structures. The company screamed and held on as tightly as they could, praying they would land safely.

The broken bridge landed in between two rock formations and somehow landed safely. The dwarves grunted as it stopped and as pieces of broken wood landed on them. Gandalf and Bilbo managed to get out of the wreckage before anyone else.

"Well that could have been worse" Bofur said

A wise man once told Bilbo to never temp fate because as soon as Bofur said that the body of the goblin king landed on top them.

"You've got to be joking" Dwalin complained and nobody could blame him.

It was then that Kili noticed thousands of goblins descending down the rock face after them "Gandalf!" he shouted in warning.

"There too many. We can't fight them" Dwalin said

"Only one thing will save us, day light. Run quickly" Gandalf said

They ran though the tunnels and the day light was getting brighter and brighter. They finally broke through the cavern and away from the goblins. The sun light burned their eyes and warmed their skin, it felt like an eternity since they had seen light. When they were far enough away from the goblin tunnels they stopped to catch their breaths.

With the adrenalin leaving his body Bilbo began to notice his wounds stinging. He looked at his back leg and saw the three gashes left by a goblin claw. He couldn't see his back but he remembered that a goblin whipped him so he had no doubt that there was a wound there to. Fili and Kili seemed to have bounced back to their former selves. Bilbo was a little envious. They had injuries but they seemed to ignore them.

It didn't take long for Thorin to take control of the situation "Everyone gather round" he said. When the company was gathered he continued "I want everyone to count their supplies, we need to know what we have left. Oin I want you to check on everyone's wounds while we're not moving. Then we move on and find somewhere safe to rest before night fall"

Bilbo managed to find his bag which had not been emptied. That meant that he still had all of his supplies. That was some good news at least, he could share it with some of dwarves.

"Bilbo" a voice said

Bilbo turned around and saw Oin "Yes Oin"

"Let's get you patched up. Those cuts could get infected"

"Are you sure? What about the rest of the company?" Bilbo asked he did think his injuries were that bad.

"I'll sort them out later. Right now I want to take care of you"

Before anyone else could say anything a howl rang through the air.

 _'Will this nightmare never end'_ Bilbo thought

"Out frying pan" Thorin said

"And into the fire" Gandalf finished "Run. RUN!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

As the Wargs began to lunge at them left and right, Bilbo found himself cornered by one. As it charged at him he drew his sword and stabbed it into the beasts forehead, killing it. Then he saw a sight that he would have laughed at if he wasn't in such a dangerous situation. Poor Ori being chased by a Warg. When it got close, he yelled, swung a hammer behind his head and killed it.

As the company ran through the trees they stopped when they reached the end of the path and realised they had nowhere else to go but up.

"Up into the trees all of you" Gandalf told them

 _'Oh fuck'_ Bilbo thought. Hobbit's were not made to climb trees.

"Come on hurry! Bilbo" Gandalf coaxed

As the dwarves began to climb the trees. Bilbo tried to grab his sword from the skull of the Warg, but to his horror he realised that it was stuck. When he finally managed to pull it out he saw that the rest of the company were already in the trees.

"Bilbo!" Fili shouted and reached out

Bilbo grabbed on to Fili's hand and felt himself being pulled off the ground and into the tree. He gripped himself around a branched and tried to keep himself steady. Hobbit's did not climb trees their four legs prevented them. He was grateful for Fili keeping him steady, he would have to thank him later.

The company were so focused on the Wargs that no one noticed Gandalf whispering to a butterfly and then letting it go.

When the orcs came Bilbo saw the leader Azog. and felt himself stiffen. Azog was just as the stories described pale, full of scars and his left arm was missing. When he spoke in black speech Bilbo shuddered. He heard Thorin whisper 'It cannot be' and wondered what Thorin was thinking.

Azog pointed to Thorin and spoke again. He swung his mace and the others charged. The wargs began to tear the base of the trees to pieces and jump up the branches.

Then all of a sudden the tree Bilbo was in began to fall. They shouted in alarm as the tree crashed into another and another. The company jumped from tree to tree until they were on the last tree standing at the edge of the cliff.

Bilbo had a hard time jumping from branch to branch but managed to stay safe somehow. He soon realised that he and the company were trapped between Orcs and wargs and a dangerous cliff. Every way they looked there was death. Then something caught Bilbo's eye.

A flash of red and yellow and then there was fire. Gandalf was setting pinecones on fire and throwing them at the wargs. As the wargs backed away from the flames Gandalf gave Fili a cone and started to light more.

Bilbo and the others grabbed the pinecones and began to light and throw them at the wargs. The wargs began to retreat from them and the company yelled in victory. Unfortunately their victory was short lived. The tree that they were on caught fire and began to tip. Everyone held on tightly as the tree fell.

"Mister Gandalf! Help!" Ori shouted as he slipped from his branch.

Gandalf quickly held out his staff for Ori to grab. Dori tried to grab his brother but fell. He grabbed onto Gandalf's staff and Ori grabbed onto his legs. It was a terrifying sight for Nori who tried to get close to his family.

Bilbo saw the dwarves trying to keep a grip on the branches and prayed for a miracle. He turned to Thorin who was glaring at the pale Orc. He watched as Thorin stood up and charge at Azog. Bilbo's blood ran cold when Azog charged at Thorin and his wargs paw connected with Thorin's skull sending him to the ground. Thorin stood up again only to be hit in the chest by Azog's mace.

"NO!" Balin cried

Bilbo managed to stand on the trunk of the tree and saw Thorin be picked up in the wargs mouth. He screamed in pain and Bilbo winched.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin shouted. He tried to get to his friend but the branch he grabbed snapped leaving him daggling off the edge.

Thorin brought his sword down on the wargs nose and in retaliation the Warg threw Thorin in the air. As he landed on a ledge his sword fell from his hand.

Azog said something to another Orc in black speech. The Orc smiled and got off its Warg. It sauntered over to Thorin and drew its blade. It pressed the blade to Thorin's neck before lifted it above his head.

Bilbo drew his sword and ran as fast as he could. He slammed himself in the Orc and stabbed it to death. When the Orc stopped moving Bilbo stood over Thorin and glared at Azog daring him to come closer. He panicked when other Orcs joined Azog and began to flail his sword around.

As the Orcs got closer he was about start slashing at them when he heard battle screams from his right. To his joy and relief Fili, Kili and Dwalin had managed to join the fight. Kili managed to kill a Warg that landed on the Orc riding it. When the Orc got free it tried to stab Kili in the back but Bilbo saw it coming and head butted it into Dwalin, who knocked it's head off with his hammer.

What Bilbo didn't see was the white Warg heading right for him until he was flung to the ground by it. Bilbo felt helpless lying on the ground in front of such a large creature. He thought he saw his life flash before his eyes, he thought this was the end and if it was he had no regrets.

Gandalf was still struggling in the tree trying to hold up Dori and Ori when he saw the butterfly. He watched in shock as Dori slipped away from his staff sending him and Ori down the side of the cliff. They screamed as they fell but were caught by a giant bird. Suddenly high pitched cry's rang through the air and Gandalf sighed in relief.

Bilbo watched in shock and awe as Wargs and Orcs were thrown off the cliff by giant birds. _'Eagles'_ he corrected himself. They were giant eagles. The eagles crushed them with trees and burned them with fire. Before starting to collect the dwarves one by one. He watched as Thorin was picked up and his oaken shield was dropped. He quickly ran for it and collected it. When he looked to his left he saw an eagle coming for him. He was shocked when it picked him up and threw him off the cliff, only to by caught by another eagle. When he heard Azog's cry of anger he took great delight in his anguish.

As they flew over the mountains Bilbo heard cries of Thorin from Fili and Kili he looked at the unconscious dwarves and prayed that he was still alive. Hobbit's weren't meant to fly but Bilbo had to admit there was a certain charm to it, it was very beautiful above the clouds.

The company were eventually placed on a large rock and the eagles left. When Gandalf landed he rushed over to Thorin. He placed a hand over him and began to chant.

Thorin eyes flickered open heavily "The halfling?" he whispered

"Is alright. Bilbo is here. He is quite safe" Gandalf replied

When Thorin tried to stand up Kili and Dwalin helped him "You!" he said at Bilbo "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed"

 _'Yes to save you. You ungrateful bastard'_ Bilbo thought. He couldn't believe Thorin's attitude.

"Did I not say you be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had not place amongst us?" he growled

Bilbo felt his heart drop and break.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life" Thorin said smiling and quickly pulling Bilbo into a hug.

Bilbo was stunned at Thorin's complete one eighty but he felt happy none the less.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Master Baggins" he said as he pulled away

But wait something was still not right "Why did you say was burden back in the mountains?" Bilbo asked

"I was hoping to send you back to Rivendell" Thorin confessed

"Why I thought we had sorted this out when we spoke in Rivendell?"

"We did and I was happy that you would still follow me. But when you almost fell off the cliff I realised that the journey was still dangerous for you and I tried to stop you from coming. I thought I had succeeded when you tried to leave the cave but then the goblins came"

Bilbo didn't know how to feel. He wanted to feel angry but the look of sadness on Thorin's face just made him feel happy. He was happy because Thorin cared about his safety and well being,, even if he could he done it a better way.

"It's fine Thorin. I can see now why you did it. But you should have just said so you bloody imbecile" Bilbo laughed

The rest of the company laughed along with him, even Gandalf. Bilbo stopped chuckling when he noticed Thorin was not looking at him anymore, he was looking past him. Bilbo turned around and saw a large mountain and asked "Is that what I think it is?"

They walked to the edge of the cliff when Gandalf said "Erebor. The lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of middle earth"

"Our home" Thorin whispered

"The birds are returning to the mountain"

"That my dear boy, is a thrush" Gandalf told them

"Well we'll take it as a sign. A good omen" Thorin said

"Yes, I do believe the worst is behind us" Bilbo smiled hoping he was right

 **I can't wait to write about Beorn :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait a little thing called life got in the way. Hopefully this 3,000 word chapter will make everyone happy.**

Before the company climbed down the carrock Oin insisted that he take care of everyone's wounds. Oin took care of the kings wounds first despite his protests. After Thorin was taken care of he moved on to Bilbo.

"You've got some nasty scratches, cuts and bruising" Oin said

Bilbo hissed as Oin wiped some anti-septic salve on his wounds. He wished he'd had been more careful when fighting the goblins. When Oin rubbed salve on the claw marks on his back leg he almost bucked Oin in the face.

"I'm sorry Oin but it's an instinct to buck" Bilbo said

Oin thought for a moment before calling over Gloin to help him. He told Gloin to keep Bilbo still.

Gloin wrapped his arms around Bilbo like he was hugging him and kept him still.

Bilbo didn't like being held still it felt like he was trapped. He struggled to try and break free from Gloin's hold but Gloin was as firm as an oak.

"You need to keep calm Bilbo" Gloin said

"I really can't help it Gloin. Hobbits don't like it when their trapped. I know you're trying to help but it's difficult to fight off my instincts"

Gloin remembered how Gimli would act out whenever he would take him to see a doctor. He wasn't sure if this would work but he calmly stroked his hand through Bilbo's hair.

When Bilbo felt Gloin's large warm run through his hair he was suddenly remained of his father. He remembered how his father would sit down with him and run his hands through Bilbo's hair while his mother read him a story.

Gloin was glad that he was calming Bilbo down while Oin worked on his wounds. What he didn't realise was he had accidentally remained Bilbo of his dead parents.

"There all done lad" Oin said after patching Bilbo up.

When Gloin released his grip on Bilbo he shook his body and thanked Oin for his help. As Oin went to check on the rest of the company Bilbo noticed Thorin at the edge of the cliff staring at the mountain. Bilbo grabbed his pack and approached Thorin.

"Master Thorin?" he said

Thorin looked him and replied "Master Baggins"

"I think we've been through enough for you to just call me Bilbo"

Thorin nodded and told him "I think you're right, you may call me Thorin"

"I have something for you Thorin" Bilbo said and pulled out Thorin's Oakenshield

Thorin eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw his shield "My shield I thought I'd lost it"

"You did but I picked it up"

Thorin took his shield his mouth agape like he had no words. He examined it and put it back on his arm where it belonged "Thank you Bilbo, this means a lot"

Bilbo smiled and nodded in response.

After everyone was taken care of the company began the trek down the carrock. After they had climbed down the carrock and were a bit of a distance away Bilbo sensed something was not right. He stopped abruptly and listened to the environment around him. He could smell something was not right either. He flicked his ears in all directions listening for any unusual movement.

Gandalf noticed Bilbo's strange behaviour and asked "Bilbo what is wrong"

"Something doesn't feel right Gandalf" he replied

"What do you mean?" Dwalin asked

"I mean...um" Bilbo wasn't sure what he meant he didn't know exactly what was wrong but he knew it was dangerous. He started to scout the area and the dwarves followed his lead. They armed themselves and started to look around.

Then Bilbo heard it, the sound of a Warg. He followed the sound until he peaked his head above some boulders and saw them, Azog and his Orcs. He realised that they were still being hunted. Then he heard something else and it was close. He ducked behind the rocks and looked around until he saw it, a giant bear like creature. He quickly and quietly ran away before he was noticed by it. He ran back to the dwarves telling them they were still being hunted by Orcs.

"How close is the pack?" Thorn asked

"Too close. Couple of leagues, no more" Bilbo replied "But that's not the worst of it"

"Have the Wargs picked up are scent?" Dwalin asked

"Not yet but they will do. We have another problem"

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked "They saw you"

"No, no that's not it"

"What did I tell you quiet as mouse" Gandalf proclaimed "Excellent burglar materiel"

As the dwarves got excited Bilbo kept trying to tell them about the bear like creature "Will you just listen! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there"

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked darkly "Like a bear?"

"Yes-Yes but bigger, much bigger"

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur spoke up. Then he suggested they double back.

"We'll be run down by Orcs" Thorin pointed out.

"There is a house" Gandalf said " It's not far from here where we might take refuge"

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked suspiciously

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us"

Thorin did not like the situation Gandalf was forcing on his company "What choice do we have?"

Before Gandalf could answer a loud terrifying roar caught everyone's attention and then Gandalf said "None"

The company ran across rivers, open fields and forests hoping they would reach the house Gandalf had told them. They knew they were being chased by Orcs, until another loud road rang out. The roar also caught the attention of the Orc pack.

"This way quickly!" Gandalf shouted

And finally they saw it the house, safety. To everyone's shock and amazement Bombur ran past all of them. Bilbo's only thought on that was _'How could a dwarf so big move so fast?'_

When they reached the opening Gandalf urged them inside. Bombur being the first in line he hit the gate and bounced off it. The others bashed into the trying to open it.

"Open the door!"

Thorin pushed past the company and unlocked the door. The company flooded through it and closed it on the beasts nose. When they were finally able to close the door they locked it.

"What is that?" Ori asked

"That is our host" the company looked at Gandalf like he had gone mad "His name is Beorn. He's a skin changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable. The man can be reasoned with. However he is not over fond of dwarves"

"He's leaving" Ori said

Dori grabbed his younger brother and pulled him away from the door "Come away from there. It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious he's under some dark spell" he said

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own" Gandalf told them "All right now get some sleep all of you"

Sleep? Bilbo liked the thought of that, he was so tired he felt like he could sleep forever. As the company began to settle down in hay. Bilbo began to make a nest for himself. He piled up some hay and stomped it down. When it was done he finally curled up and relaxed. The next thing Bilbo knew to dwarf princes were curling up next to him.

"What are you two doing?" Bilbo asked

"We are nesting like you" Kili said grinning

"What? Kili, dwarves don't need to nest" Bilbo told him

"Maybe not but we want to try it" Fili smiled

They both tried to copy Bilbo's action to make a nest and failed. They tried again until they final made some sort of nest. They curled up either side of Bilbo and wished him a good sleep. Bilbo felt another dwarf start to curl up next to him, this time it was Gloin.

"Don't tell me your going to try and nest to" Bilbo asked. He really couldn't see Gloin trying to build a nest.

"No, I'm just keeping an eye on you like I'm suppose to" Gloin replied with a laugh

It didn't take long for all the members of the company to fall into a deep and well deserved sleep.

When morning came Bilbo was awoken by a very large bee landing on his nose. Bilbo must have sleep very heavily because he never heard any of the company wake up. He could hear them talking in hushed tones and decided to see what they were discussing.

"And I say we should leave, slip out the back way" Nori said

Dwalin did not like what Nori said so he gripped the front of his shirt and told him "I run from no one man or beast"

"There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through woodland without Beorn's help" Gandalf said to stop their arguing "We'll be hunted down before we even reach the forest" Gandalf looked towards Bilbo and said "Bilbo there you are. Now this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully, the last person who startled him was torn to shreds" that last part did not calm anyone's nerves.

"I will go first and Bilbo you will come with me" Gandalf said

Gloin was the first to protest "Now just a minute Gandalf you said this man tore someone apart, how do we know it is safe for Bilbo to go"

"You don't. However I believe Beorn will enjoy seeing a Hobbit on his lands, he may even let you stay just for Bilbo's sake"

"Why would he do that?" Kili asked

"Beorn like's small cute things" Gandalf replied "Now come along. The rest of you wait here until I give the signal"

Gloin let Bilbo go with Gandalf even though his parental instincts were telling him not to. Bofur was looking out of the window so he could tell the dwarves when Gandalf gave the signal. Gandalf gave the dwarves one final warning of no sudden movements, loud noises, not to crowd him and to only come out in pairs "Actually Bombur you count as two so you should come out alone. Remember wait for the signal" and with these final words he and Bilbo left.

"What signal would that be?" Bofur asked. Unfortunately Gandalf had not told what signal he would be using.

When they stepped outside they saw a huge man chopping wood. Bilbo noticed immediately that something was not right with Gandalf "You're nervous"

Gandalf of course denied this "Nonsense"

As they got closer to the bear-man Bilbo hid behind Gandalf as he greeted him "Good morning" he repeated himself when he realised that he was being ignored.

The bear-man stopped chopping wood and asked in a gruff voice "Who are you?" without looking at them.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the grey" he said with a bow

The bear-man turned around quickly and said "Never heard of him"

Bilbo pressed his lips together to stop his laughter.

Gandalf did feel a little insulted by this but he continued "I'm a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague Radagast the brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood"

"What do you want?" Beorn asked annoyed.

"Simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in you lodgings here last night" When Gandalf moved he accidentally exposed Bilbo to Beorn's line of sight.

When Beorn noticed there was someone hiding behind him he asked "Who is this little fellow?"

"Well this would be Master Baggins of the shire"

Beorn lifted his axe menacingly and said "He's not a dwarf is he?"

"No I'm not sir, I'm a Hobbit" Bilbo said as he stepped out of Gandalf's shadow. He made himself look as small and innocent as he could, an old technique to look less threatening.

When Beorn saw the Hobbit his face softened and he put his axe down "Awww a baby Hobbit, he is adorable"

 _'Baby!?'_ Bilbo felt like puffing himself up to look bigger now, a baby indeed, he's just as bad as the dwarves. When Beorn came closer Bilbo retreated slightly behind Gandalf again.

"I will not harm you little one, let me see you" Beorn coaxed

Bilbo slowly approached the man and let him see him more closely.

Beorn carefully reached out and stroked the Hobbit's head "He is very far from home wizard" he said and then his eyes hardened when he saw the bandages wrapped around him "Why is he hurt?"

"I'm afraid we had a bad time with goblins up in the mountain's"

"What did you go near goblins for? Stupid thing to do. Is that why he is hurt?" Beorn said angrily at Gandalf.

"Yes and no. Although Gandalf did kill the goblin king" Bilbo told Beorn.

"I see" Beorn said.

When Beorn started to scratch Bilbo behind his ear, Bilbo turned into putty. He leaned in closer until before he realised what was happening he was being lifted off the ground and into the skin changers arms. Then he realised he was being cradled like a baby as well, when will this humiliation end.

"Do not worry little one I will take care you" Beorn said while he fussed him.

Being treated like a baby or not Bilbo could get used to being fussed like this.

"Well Master Beorn if you are willing to look after Bilbo then would you mind housing the rest of us for awhile?" Gandalf asked

"More Hobbits?" Beorn questioned hoping the answer was yes.

"No actually they are not" then Gandalf made a sign with his hand.

Bofur who was still looking out of the window took the hand gesture as the signal to send someone out "Now! Go, go, go" he said

Dwalin and Balin were the first two to come out.

When Beorn saw movement coming from the barn he quickly tried to shield the Hobbit away from whatever it was. When he saw dwarves coming from his barn he was disgusted.

"Dwalin and Balin" Dwalin said

"I-I-I must confess several of our group are in fact dwarves" Gandalf stuttered wondering why they had come out.

"Do you call two several?" Beorn said slightly hissing.

At this point Gandalf began to stumble over his words as two more dwarves came out.

Oin and Gloin took a polite bow.

"And here are some more of our happy troop" Gandalf said

Beorn was getting very agitated "And do you call six a troop? What are you a travelling circus?" Beorn growled when two more came out.

"Dori and Ori at your service" Dori said as they bowed.

"I don't want your service" Beorn said

Fili and Kili were the next to come out.

"Ah Fili and Kili I'd quite forgotten" Gandalf lied. And then finally the last four dwarves emerged "Oh yes and Dori, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur"

"Is that it? Are there any more?"

Slipping out from the door way Thorin showed himself.

A look of surprise or recognition formed over Beorn's face when he saw the regal dwarf "Are they with you little one?" Beorn asked as he cradled Bilbo closer to his chest.

"Yes. We've been travelling together for months. I know you don't like dwarves but we really need a place to stay for a while" Bilbo said making sure he looked cute.

Beorn wanted to say no and throw the group out but if it suffering a group of dwarves meant he had a Hobbit in his home then he would relent, just this once "You may stay"

Ten minutes later

The dwarves were not happy. Not happy indeed. Gandalf had found them shelter, food and supplies but he failed to mention that their host would keep Bilbo to himself.

Beorn was sitting in his chair, with Bilbo in his lap, fussing and feeding him like a pet.

Bilbo was lapping up the attention. He hadn't been so comfortable or well fed in months. And Beorn gave the best ear scratches. Bilbo ate and drank everything Beorn gave him. Milk, bread and honey, fruits and vegetables. He could get use to this.

Gloin was glaring daggers at Beorn. He was glad Bilbo was safe and getting fed but he wasn't sure if Beorn was going to give Bilbo back.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield" Beorn said addressing Thorin "Tell me why is Azog the defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog, how?" Thorin asked

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The defiler killed most of my family but some he enslaved. Not for work you understand but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them, seemed to amuse him" Beorn explained.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked

"Once there were many"

"And now?" Bilbo asked without thinking

"Now there is only one" Beorn replied sadly

"I'm sorry" Bilbo said apologetically

Beorn smiled softly at Bilbo and said "It is all right, little one. You need reach the mountain before the last days of autumn"

"Before Durin's day falls, yes" Gandalf confirmed

"You are running out of time"

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood"

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need" Beorn warned

"We will take the Elven road. Their path is still safe"

"Safe?" Beorn almost scoffed "The wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous" Beorn looked Thorin directly in the eyes and said "But it matters not"

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive"

The company looked offended at this comment. They (especially Thorin) did not like to be told they couldn't do something.

"I don't like dwarves. Their greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own" Beorn said as he picked up a small white mouse that one of the dwarves had brushed off their sleeve. Bilbo hoped he wasn't going to crush it "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Author's note: If any one is interested I have wrote a Lord Of The Rings fan fiction. It is called The Elven Thief and Lindir is the Elven thief. It is available here and on AO3. It a Lindir/Elrond story : ).**

While Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Beorn were talking about what supplies they would need and the route they would be taking the other members of the company decided to enjoy Beorn's unusual home.

Bilbo had to admit he loved Beorn's garden. The sounds and smells reminded him of the shire. The wildlife was friendly and the unusually large bees made the sweetest honey. Bilbo rolled around in the cool grass, he rubbed his flank against trees and cleaned his antlers of the dead summer leaves. He had notice the once green leaves were starting to turn various shades of red, orange and brown the first sign that autumn was closing in.

"Bilbo" a voice said

Bilbo turned around slightly startled and saw Ori "Hello Ori, everything alright?" he said with a smile

"Yes Bilbo. I-I was wondering if I could draw you, if you don't mind that is" Ori asked shyly

"Of course Ori, I don't mind at all" Bilbo replied

Ori sat in front of Bilbo and pulled out his sketch book. Ori had shown Bilbo his sketch book when they were in Rivendell. When Bilbo had told him how good his drawing were he couldn't stop his face from flushing. Bilbo was a most interesting specimen to draw, his body was so different from every other species he had drawn.

As Ori drew Bilbo started up a conversation "What made you start drawing?" he asked

"My brothers encouraged me. They noticed that I could draw quiet well when I was younger and encouraged me to continue" Ori answered

"It must be nice having such a supportive family" Bilbo's heart clenched

"It is but Dori is such a mother hen at times" both he and Bilbo laughed at this comment.

When Ori had finished his drawing he asked Bilbo how it looked.

"It's an exact likeness as unusual" Bilbo complimented

Ori's face flushed as he thanked Bilbo.

"Shall we get a drink?" Bilbo asked

"Yes" Ori replied. He and Bilbo went back inside Beorn's to get a refreshing drink.

Meanwhile with Gandalf...

"You must stick to the path Oakenshield, leaving it would mean your death" Beorn warned

Gandalf hummed in thought before asking "What of the rivers?"

"The rivers are cursed. Do not drink from them and do not bathe in them" Beorn replied

"The forest is nothing but a death trap. Can we not go around Gandalf?" Thorin asked

"No. Going around would mean we miss the of Durin's light and your only chance to enter the mountain. This journey would have all been for nothing" Gandalf said sternly

"What of the elves? If that tree shagging elf found out about our journey he would stop us" Thorin hissed

"Or he could help us" Balin said

"Help? Him help us? Where was his help when we needed it most?" Thorin spat

Both Balin and Gandalf looked downcast at Thorin's rage.

"Maybe we could negotiate or make a pact?" Balin suggested

Thorin looked at Balin like he had personally offended him "I will not make a deal with that bastard and will not speak any further on the matter" Thorin turned around and stormed out of the room.

"His anger will get him killed" Beorn said

Balin nodded solemnly and followed Thorin. Gandalf and Beorn left the room shortly after and went about their different businesses.

Beorn went out in to his garden to find Bilbo. He had been wanted to find him for hours. It had been a long time since he had seen a Hobbit and now there one was in his home he was not going to pass up such an opportunity. He could smell Bilbo near his pond and went to find him.

He found the little Hobbit relaxing by the water he smiled and approached him. Bilbo turned around before he got close and asked "Are you enjoying my home little one?"

"Your home is wonderful" Bilbo replied

Bilbo's reply made Beorn happy. He sat next to Bilbo and patted him gently. Beorn enjoyed Bilbo's company immensely it had been a long time since he had been able to talk to someone with common interests.

They talked for hours until Bilbo feel asleep in Beorn's lap. Beorn didn't mind he carefully stroked Bilbo's flank, rested his back against a tree and relaxed. He too fell asleep and never noticed a few dwarves watching him with jealousy.

When the sun was setting everyone was gathered at Beorn's table (including Bilbo) eager to hear how they were going to continue their journey.

Thorin stood before his company and spoke "We have spoken with Beorn about how to pass through the forest"

"Can we not go around it?" Dwalin asked

"No. Gandalf said we would miss Durin's day and I believe he is right" Thorin told him "It is an unfortunate situation but Beorn has told us that there is a way to get through the forest safely. We must never leave the path and we must not drink or bathe in the water" Thorin explained

"Why can't we leave the path?" Fili asked

"Or drink the water?" Kili added

"Because it's easy to get lost in the twisted woods, the forest is full dangerous creatures and the water is cursed" Thorin told them. He hoped his nephews would not do anything foolish.

"What if we run into _him_?" Dwalin sneered

"Hopefully we won't but if we do we tell him nothing, understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads and let Thorin continue "Beorn has to give us much needed supplies. He has given us food, water, medicine and various other things we will be needing, he says it should last us long enough. I think we should ration it carefully" There were nods of agreement.

"And finally Beorn is going to lend us ponies. However we will send them back once we reach the woods, they will not becoming with us through the forest" which was understandable "Now this meeting over. I suggest that everyone goes to bed early and gets a good night's rest, we leave first thing in the morning" Thorin ended the meeting and went to find Gandalf.

The company left and went to the rooms Beorn had given them settled down. Bilbo on the other hand went to find Beorn.

He found Beorn sitting in his chair "Beorn?" he said quietly. Beorn smiled at him widely and invited him to sit with him.

"Are you alright?" Beorn asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you for your kindness and generosity. We're leaving in the morning and um..."

"I know. Little one I do not want you to go into that place, you may never come back" Beorn said sadly. He didn't want to lose his new friend.

"I don't want to go either but..."

Beorn interrupted Bilbo mid sentence and said "Then stay with me. I will look after you"

Bilbo felt his heart being torn "I can't. I made a promise and I sighed a contract. I just wanted to say thank you and to enjoy a bit of simple company a last time"

Beorn smiled at him but his eyes showed great pain, he picked Bilbo up and put him in his lap.

Bilbo cuddled up with Beorn like it the last time he would see him and there was a high possibility it was. He enjoyed being fussed by Beorn it remained him of the happier times he had when his parents were alive.

The next morning the company had gathered their supplies and got on to the ponies.

"You will leave my ponies before you enter the forest" Beorn said

"You have my word" Gandalf replied. When a few birds called out and shifted Gandalf said "We're being watched"

"Yes, the orcs will not give up" Beorn agreed "They will hunt the dwarves until they see them destroyed"

"Why now? What has made the defiler crawl from his hole?" Gandalf asked

"There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur"

"You are sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day more and more come"

"What do you know of this sorcerer normally called the necromancer?" Gandalf asked

"I know he is not what he seems. Foul things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him" Beorn explained

"Gandalf" Thorin called out "Time is wasting"

Before Gandalf left Beorn continued "There is more. Not long past word spread the dead had been seen walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur"

"The dead?"

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?" Beorn asked

Gandalf looked at Beorn grimly and remembered lady Galadriel's words about men sealing Angmar in High Fell. He looked Beorn in the eyes and said "Yes. Yes there are tombs up there"

"I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to middle earth I would have you tell me" Beorn's words almost sounded like a threat.

"Saruman said the enemy was destroyed and will never return"

"And what does Gandalf the gray say?"

Gandalf shook his head slightly unsure of himself. Once again the birds warned them of danger being nearby.

"Go now while you have the light" Beorn warned and then a howl rang through the air "There are hunters not far behind" Beorn's final warning made the company charge the ponies through the woods and begin their journey to Mirkwood.

Nobody kept track of how long it took them to get to the edge of Mirkwood they concentrated more on keeping an eye out for danger. When they did reach the edge of the forest they weren't sure if they were going to make it out alive.

The forest looked dark and unnatural. No light seemed to be able to enter and there didn't seem to be any signs of life.

Bilbo was immediately spooked "This forest is very sick" just looking at this place made him feel sick.

"Set the ponies loose so they can return to their master" Gandalf said. He heard lady Galadriel speak in his mind 'Something grows in the shadows unseen' he removed some plants from a statue and saw the mark of Evil and the lady Galadriel spoke again 'If our enemy has returned we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains' "So be it" he whispered

"Do not sent my horse free, I'll be needing it" Gandalf said

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked worried

Gandalf's heart felt heavy at Bilbo's question "I would not do this unless I had to. I'll be waiting for you at the overlook before the slopes of Erebor. Do not enter that mountain without me" he aimed that last part at Thorin specifically "You must stay on the path do not leave it and don't light any fires"

"Come we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day" Thorin said and urged his company forward, into the darkness of the forest. The company entered the forest very weary of their surroundings and stepped carefully.

When Bilbo entered the forest he could sense darkness and death everywhere. The air felt heavy and cold.

"Don't worry Bilbo I'm right here if you need me" Gloin said

Bilbo stuck closer to Gloin, more than he would like to admit and never let him out of his sight.

How long had they been in the forest days, weeks, months? It was hard to tell anymore. There was no sunlight, no sounds and the trees all looked the same. Their supplies were beginning to run low and everyone seemed to get irritated at every little thing.

Bilbo felt weak and dizzy the forest was making him sick. The autumn leaves on his antlers were dying, more and more dropped off each day.

The company made a small camp with no fire and spilt their rations. Dori and Nori made sure Ori ate and if got a bit more than usual he never noticed. Everyone was down in the dumps. There were no songs, no stories, no jokes, nothing seemed to life their mood. The only thing they did was curl up next to each other and take turns to fall asleep, even if good dreams were hard to come by.

Bilbo was curled up to Gloin on his right and Bifur and his left. The two dwarves had seemed to stick closer to him the further into the forest they got. In fact Bilbo was sure that the dwarves took turns to be by his side, even Thorin seemed to be keeping a closer eye on him.

"Bilbo?" Gloin said

"Yeah" Bilbo replied drowsy

"You look sick are you alright lad?" Gloin asked

"Hobbit's are in tune with nature. In the land is healthy so are we, if the land is sick so are we" Bilbo explained

"Why didn't you stay with Beorn like you wanted to?" Kili asked

Bilbo looked at Kili with a harsh glare and asked "Were you eavesdropping?"

Kili cringed under Bilbo's gaze and replied "I didn't mean to. I was getting a cup of water before bed and heard you talking to Beorn"

"Beorn offered you to stay with him? Why didn't you stay?" Thorin asked

"Because I sighed the contract and made a promise" Bilbo said the same thing he had told Beorn

"But you knew you would get sick, why didn't you tell us?" Balin asked

"I didn't think we would be hear so long" Bilbo replied before falling asleep

"Kili" Thorin said "Why didn't you tell me that Beorn had offered Bilbo a place to stay?"

"Well uncle I didn't think it was our business, like I said I didn't mean to eavesdrop" Kili felt slightly ashamed under Thorin's scrutiny.

Thorin looked at his company firmly and said "I am the leader of this company, you follow my orders and you tell me everything of importance, understand?" The company agreed with Thorin even if they didn't feel like it.

More days passed and everyone was getting worse.

"Air, I need air"

"My head feels like its swimming"

There moods were sour and everyone snapped at each other. And Bilbo felt worst he could hardly walk without tripping over his own four legs. Gloin kept Bilbo upright most of the time but some of the other dwarves helped as well. Eventually by some miracle or force of good luck they found a bridge.

"We found the bridge!"

When they got a better look at it they saw that it was broken.

"Oh. We could try and swim it" Bofur suggested

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest" Thorin reminded him "The waters of this stream are enchanted!"

"It doesn't look very enchanting to me" Bofur joked. No one laughed but gave Bofur a small smile.

"We must find another way across" Thorin said

As everyone began to look around Bilbo looked in the stream and felt it was trying to pull him in.

"These vines look strong enough" Kili said and started to climb them

"Kili!" Thorin yelled stopping his nephew in his tracks "We send the lightest first" he and the rest of the company looked towards Bilbo.

"I-I" Bilbo was going to argue but he was out numbered. Few of the Dwarves tried to stop him but he knew what he had to do.

He carefully stepped across using vines to keep himself steady "Looks alright" he said "Can't see any problems. Ah!" he slipped and nearly fell into the river "There's one. Everything's fine" he kept manoeuvring himself until he came face to face with his own reflection. He felt drowsy and wanted to fall in but he shook his head and continued. He made a big leap across to the other side and felt better on solid ground "Something is not right" he wheezed "Something is not right at all" he quickly turned around and shouted "Stay where you are! Oh" To his surprised the dwarves were already making it across.

The dwarves jumped and grabbed at the vines complaining about not being able to grip them. It was Bombur who fell for the rivers enchantment. He slumped on a large branch and fell asleep. Thorin was the first to join Bilbo on the other side.

Bilbo and Thorin stood at full attention when they heard something coming closer to them. And then from the tree emerged the most beautiful of creatures. A pure white stag.

It was the most gorgeous animal Bilbo had ever seen and stared at it in awe. Then another sound caught his attention. He looked to his right and saw Thorin slowly drawing his bow "What are you doing?" he asked slurring slightly. Bilbo made the realisation Thorin was going to shoot the stag. Before he could stop him Thorin shot.

Thorin's missed arrow missed and the stag fled.

"You shouldn't have done that" Bilbo said "It's bad luck"

"I don't believe in luck" Thorin sneered "We make our own luck" as soon as Thorin spoke those words bad luck struck when a sleeping Bombur fell into the river.

From then on the dwarves took it in turn to carry Bombur. They were strained enough as it was without adding extra weight.

"We need to take a rest" Ori said

The dwarves stopped and something made them feel like they were drunk. They were almost falling over each other and didn't seemed to know where they were. The wind seemed to whisper to them and the trees seemed to taunt them.

"What is that?" Bilbo asked his words seemed to echo "Are those voices? Can you hear them?"

"I hear nothing" Thorin lied "Is there no end to this accursed forest!?" he yelled

As if things couldn't get any worse they lost the path.

"The path. Its Disappeared" Nori said

"We are not lost we keep heading east" Thorin instructed

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun" Oin said as if they already noticed

Bilbo thought about what Oin had just said "The sun? We have to find the sun!" he said "What if someone climbed above the canopy?"

Everyone turned to him and Dwalin said "It could work. If we know where the sun is we could know which way to go"

"Very well. Kili you go" Thorin ordered

Kili was the thinnest dwarf and did have a knack for climbing so he was the best option. Kili climbed the trees with ease despite his aching body. When he reached above the canopy he shouted "I can see a lake! And the lonely mountain! We're almost there!"

"Bravo lad!" Balin shouted

Kili climbed back down and rejoined the group "We're still going the right way, we're not lost" he smiled.

Their celebration was cut short when very large spiders descended upon them. The spiders were quick and agile. The company was slow and weak but they still fought with everything they had. The spiders injected them with venom, wrapped them up in webs and strung them up into the trees. The venom flowed through their veins rendering them unconscious.

Bilbo had been bitten but it wasn't as bad as the others so he stayed awake. He may have been wrapped up in a web but he could still hear the spiders walking around. When one was right above him he quickly stabbed his Elven sword up into the spiders stomach. He flung it over the side and the spider fell down dead.

Bilbo quickly ripped open the web and hid as the other spiders tried to find him. He noticed the spiders were trying to eat the dwarves and thought of a plan. He picked up a rock and threw it away from himself.

The spiders were quickly drawn to the noise and left their pray unguarded.

Unfortunately for Bilbo one of the spiders came back. He crept up behind quietly and then slashed its back leg off. The spider screeched and turned around. Bilbo slashed at another leg and chopped part of it off. Screeching again the spider lunged at Bilbo. As it lunged Bilbo quickly stabbed it in the face and to him the spider seemed to screech the word 'Sting' as it fell to its death.

Bilbo looked at his sword and said "Sting? That's a good name for you"

As Bilbo cut down the dwarves one by one he kept throwing rocks to distract the spiders. When all the dwarves were cut down he cut open the webs and worked frantically to wake up the dwarves. Bilbo thought it was good luck when all of the dwarves were back on their feet with weapons in their hands and just time the as the spiders were back.

The dwarves fought with what little strength they had left and tried to found their way out of the tunnel of webs.

Thorin was yelling orders when his path was suddenly blocked by a spider. When Thorin thought the situation couldn't get any worse he saw the elves arrive.

 **Authors note: The next chapter will be a very, very special one. I hope you can wait for it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Author's note: Last chapter I said this one was going to be special and the reason for that is I had two ideas for how Bilbo was going to get into Mirkwood because he did not have the ring and I could not decide which version I liked more, so I wrote both of them in this chapter. They are labelled version one and version two to avoid any confusion and I also put POV's (Point of views) in certain places to avoid some other bits of confusion. At the end of both versions I wrote them in a way that would connect them in the next chapter.** **This chapter is over 10,000 words, it is the longest chapter of any fanfic I had written so far, it has drained me, I worked hard on it and now I just hope that my hard work shows and is good enough for people to enjoy.**

 **Version 1**

The elves came in as quick as lightening and chopped the spiders down in seconds. The fist elf they saw was like a blonde blur, using a spiders web to swing his way down. He dove on the spiders back and slide its face across the ground. He used the rest of his momentum to slide across the ground, kill another spider, draw his bow and aim an arrow in Thorin's face.

Thorin and his company drew their weapon's but they soon realised they were outnumbered. The elves had surrounded them.

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf. It would be my pleasure" the blonde elf said

Bilbo stayed hidden behind a spiders corpse and kept as quiet as he could. He felt like he was being a coward by hiding but seeing the situation he thought it was better that he stay hidden.

Suddenly a scream rang out and alerted everyone.

"KILI!" Fili shouted

Kili was being attacked by a spider. The spider flung him to the ground and held onto his leg trying to drag him away. Kili tried to kick the beast but he was still weak from the spider venom. More spiders tried to join the struggle but were killed by a red headed elf. When the elf killed the one attacking Kili he quickly turned to face her. He turned back when he heard another spider coming for him.

"Throw me a dagger, quick" Kili asked the elf

"If you think I am giving you a weapon dwarf you are mistaken" the elf responded as she killed the spider and then threw a knife at the spider approaching Kili and killed it.

When the spiders were dead the elves searched the dwarves. They took every weapon and everything that could be used as a weapon. One elf managed to find all of Fili's hidden daggers which was surprising.

Bilbo watched in shock as his friends were stripped of almost everything.

"Hey! Give it back that's private" Gloin complained to the blonde elf when he took his families portraits.

The elf opened it and asked "Who is this? You brother?"

"That is my wife" he replied offended

"And who is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" the blonde elf sneered

"That's my wee lad, Gimli" Gloin said again offended. The blonde elf merely raised an eyebrow.

The blonde elf turned away and spoke in Sindarin to his red headed companion " _Are the spiders dead?"_ he asked

 _"Yes, but more will come. They are growing bolder"_

Another elf approached the blonde one and gave him a sword they had taken from Thorin. The blonde elf inspected it and said _"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin"_ he twirled it around in his hands before asking Thorin "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me" Thorin replied

The blonde elf glared at Thorin and pointed the sword at his throat "Not just a thief, but a lair as well"

Bilbo couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that the blonde elf had just call Thorin Oakenshield a thief and a lair. Then Bilbo suddenly felt a bit weak and dizzy. The adrenalin in his body was beginning to calm down and Bilbo remembered about the spider venom. His dizziness caused him to start wobbling so he held onto the spiders dead body to stop himself from falling over. Unfortunately one of his back legs was still shaking. His back leg was caught in a spiders web causing it to move and that movement caught an one of the elves attention.

When the red headed elf caught movement in her peripheral vision she thought there was another dwarf hiding _"Legolas"_ she said

 _"What is it?"_ he replied

She didn't reply verbally instead she used her eyes to talk to him. Legolas understood what she wanted and he nodded. She quickly used her agility to climb the rocks and disappear from everyone's sight. Her plan was simple she would sneak behind the dwarf with her weapon at the ready and force him into the open to be arrested.

She manoeuvred around the cave until she saw him. She notched an arrow and carefully snuck up behind him. She was about ten feet away when she spoke "Turn around slowly and do not think about drawing your weapon"

Bilbo froze when he heard a female voice come from behind him. It appeared that the spider venom had affected his hearing. He raised his hands to show he had no weapons and turned to face the elf. When the elf saw him, he saw her eyes go as wide as dinner plates and her mouth drop slightly. It was obvious that she was surprised.

Tauriel had seen many things in her life but this was something new. When the dwarf turned around she was surprised to see that he was not if fact a dwarf at all. She had heard of creatures like him, creatures that were half man and half animal but she never believed the stories, it was impossible for such a creature to exists. She looked him up and down with amazement. Four legs? He had four deer legs and antlers and oh my his ears were adorable.

The other thing she noticed was how poorly he was. He was pale, thin, covered in cuts, bruises and dirt and it looked like he could hardly keep his balance. She put down her weapon and inched closer to him slowly so she wouldn't scare him.

Bilbo saw her lower her weapon and start to come closer to him. He didn't want her to close to him, he didn't trust her so he backed away. But where was he going to go? Maybe if he was quick enough he could find a way out, but what about the company? This situation was the worst.

"Easy little one. I won't hurt you" she said. When she got closer it looked like he was panicking so she tried to calm him down again "Please I do not want to hurt you" but he kept backing away from her.

Bilbo didn't notice that he had unfortunately backed up into the view of the blonde elf and his men. The elves drew there bows and gained his attention. He looked at them in horror and backed away much further _'Oh sweet Yavanna why?'_ he cursed.

 _"Hold your fire!"_ Tauriel said and stepped into the clearing. Some of the elves gasped and dropped their bows as they stared at the creature they thought didn't exist.

Bilbo felt his body heat raise under the gaze of so many people. He backed up until he hit a rock and couldn't go any further. He didn't know what to do. Should he make himself look smaller or bigger? Should he run to the company or run away? What should he do?

 _"They're real" "I can't believe my eyes" "The stories are true" "Is he blessing?"_ the elves murmured among themselves unaware that Bilbo could understand them.

 _"He is hurt and scared"_ Tauriel said to Legolas

He looked close at the creature noticing his injuries and fear. He stepped towards him and was surprised when the creature grunted at him.

Bilbo was ready, ready to make a run for it until the blonde elf tried to approach him. His fight or flight reflexes kicked in and he grunted a warning.

"Easy we will not hurt you" Legolas said. He put away his weapons and showed him that he was not armed.

Bilbo stomped his front hooves and snorted, a simple way of saying stay the fuck away from me or else.

When the creature stomped and snorted Legolas tried to calm him down "Please we only want to help you. We have healers" he came closer and the creature spoke to him.

"Don't come any closer" he said rearing himself on his back legs and kicking his front legs.

"Please let us help you" Tauriel said and stepped forward

"Take another step and I will charge. I mean it" he warned and took a defensive stance.

 _'Charge?'_ Legolas thought the creature dragged his front hoof into the dirt and leaned back. He was going to try and ram them "Easy, we don't want to hurt you" when Legolas took another step the creature charged.

When Bilbo saw the elf take another step towards the intense pressure of the situation got the best of him and he charged at the blonde and red headed elf.

Legolas and Tauriel didn't want to hurt the creature so they dodged him.

Bilbo skidded to a stop and turned sharply charging at them again. The blonde elf reached out and was able to grab him by the antlers and stopped him. Never grab a Hobbit by the antlers, it will only end badly. Bilbo began to thrash against the elf and cursed the spider venom that sapped his strength.

When the creature charged at him again Legolas did the only thing he could think of, he held out his hands and grabbed him by the antlers. This seemed to enrage the creature further and he began to fight against him "Please stop. I want to help you" he said

Bilbo trashed, kicked his front legs and bucked his back legs. He tried everything to get away but he was so weak from hunger, thirst and the spider venom.

The other elves rushed to help they didn't want to hurt the creature either so they would restrain him until he calmed down. It was difficult for them to grab his legs as he trying to kick them. When one of them managed to grab a leg the others dived on him and grabbed the other legs. Two of them held onto his body while Legolas still held onto his antlers. Then they all fell over.

Bilbo knew the other elves were trying to grab his legs so he kept bucking. He felt a warm hand grab on his back leg and then he felt himself being restrained. Too much, it was too much. The weight of the elves was too much for Bilbo. One of hooves slipped out from underneath him and he fell, a little too hard. As darkness over took his vision he thought he heard Thorin shout his name.

When the creature stopped moving the elves let him go and checked on him. He was unconscious _"Beinion carry him"_ Legolas commanded. Beinion was the physically strongest elf in the group so it made sense that he would carry him. The elf nodded and scooped up the creature.

Legolas gave the command to move out of the nest and bring the prisoners with them. They tied rope around the dwarves hands and forced them to walk.

As they made their journey to the kingdom most of them were casting worried and curious glances to the creature Beinion was carrying. Most wondered what the king would make of him. They walked the dwarves across the bridge and through the doors of the kingdom.

 _"Close the gate"_ Legolas ordered. He took one final glance back and then entered his father's kingdom. The dwarves were taken to the throne room and brought before the king.

They stopped at the kings feet and Legolas approached _"We found dwarves in the woods Ada, they were in a spiders nest"_

 _"Dwarves? What are they doing here?"_ He asked

 _"I do not know, but we found something else, something amazing"_

His father raised an eyebrow and waited to see what his son was talking about.

Legolas beckoned Beinion forward and said _"A creature from the stories Ada"_

Thranduil's lips parted slightly in awe at the creature in Beinion's arms _"Where did you find him?"_ he asked

 _"In the spiders nest. The dwarves seemed to know him, I do not know how. But he needs to see the healers"_ Legolas replied

Thranduil looked more closely and saw the injuries _"Very well. Beinion take him to the healers and tell them to take care of him"_

 _"Yes, my Lord"_ Beinion obeyed his king. He sneered at a dwarf that tried to lurch at him and swiftly left for the healing room.

Thranduil observed the dwarves movements and smirked. He looked at the dwarves and recognised the one as Thorin Oakenshield and addressed him "Thorin Oakenshield, it has been a long time" he said mockingly. When Thorin said nothing Thranduil continued "Why are you trespassing in my kingdom?"

The dwarves stayed silent. Thranduil didn't have the patience to deal with them right now, he wanted to go to the healers to get a better look at the creature his son had found _"Lock them up in the dungeons. Put each of them in separate cells"_ he commanded and his guards obeyed.

When the dwarves were gone he turned to Legolas and said _"Come Legolas"_

 _"Yes Ada"_ Legolas replied and followed his father

When they got to the healer there was a small crowd gathered outside the door. Most likely curious elves who wanted to get a peek at the creature.

Thranduil cleared his throat and got everyone's attention _"Be gone all of you"_ he commanded and the elves fled.

He and Legolas entered the room and the healers bowed to them respectfully _"Where is he?"_ Thranduil asked

 _"He is here my Lord"_ a female healer replied and pulled back the curtain, revealing him to the king.

Thranduil was amazed by the creature and couldn't help but stare.

 _"I thought they were only stories, Ada"_ Legolas said

 _"Indeed. I have only ever seen them in books. He is a great find Legolas"_

Legolas smiled at his father's compliment.

 _"My Lord"_ Tauriel as she entered the room _"The dwarves are in the cells and locked up tight"_

 _"Good"_ was all Thranduil had to say about the dwarves, he was still focused on his special guest _"How are his injuries?"_ he asked the healer

 _"They will heal. He was bitten but it is not so bad. I'm more concerned about his weight"_ the healer said _"He is very thin and dehydrated"_

Thranduil hummed in thought and said _"See that he gets enough nutrients in his body"_

 _"Yes, my Lord"_

Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel continued to study the creature and awe. Legolas touched one of his ears and made it twitch. He did it again and again in amusement until his father said _"Don't toy with him"_

Legolas pulled his hand back and felt slightly ashamed. But no one could blame him.

 _"He is adorable"_ Tauriel said almost giddy

 _"He is most astonishing. You said the dwarves knew him, correct?"_

 _"Yes Ada"_

 _"Why do you think that?"_

 _"They were in the same nest we found the dwarves and they were intent on trying to get to him. I think one of them shouted his name Bilbo"_

In that moment Thranduil had made a plan. He would use this situation to his advantage _"Let me know when he wakes up"_

 _"Yes, my Lord"_

 _"Legolas, Tauriel bring me Thorin Oakenshield"_ he commanded and they both left to fetch the dwarf. Thranduil went back to his throne room and sat in his throne. He smiled to himself and prepared himself for a little talk with Thorin Oakenshield.

 **The Dwarves POV**

The company had no choice but to let the elves take all their weapons. They were outnumbered and weak. Fili was surprised and disappointed when one elf found all his weapons. And everyone in the company felt sorry for poor Gloin when the blonde elf insulted his family.

While the blonde and red headed elves were talking Bofur asked Thorin **"Where's Bilbo?"** Thorin and other members of the company looked around trying to find any sign of Bilbo, none was found. Maybe he had gotten away or maybe he was dead, they didn't want to think about the second possibility.

Thorin saw an elf give his sword to the blonde one. He watch as he inspected it and when he was asked where he got if from he replied "It was given to me" the elf glared at him, pointed the sword at his throat and declared him a thief and a lair.

The red headed elf said something to the blonde one and he nodded his head. She disappeared amongst the rocks out of their sight. Thorin wondered what was going on when the elves stood still and quiet.

"Turn around slowly and do not think about drawing your weapon" the company heard her voice echo and they froze. She had found Bilbo.

They were glad he was alive of course but now he was going to be taken prisoner as well. When Thorin noticed the blonde elves eye grow wide and his mouth drop Thorin turned to the direction he was looking in and saw Bilbo. He was being approached by the red headed elf.

 **"Bilbo!"** Bofur shouted **"Bilbo run!"** The other dwarves directed their attention to Bilbo and told him to get away while he could but he had nowhere to run to.

When the elves aimed their weapons at Bilbo the red headed one said _"Hold you fire!"_

The dwarves heard gasps and whispering amongst the elves, they seemed to be enchanted by Bilbo. The red headed elf said something to blonde again and the blonde tried to get closer to Bilbo.

Gloin was the first to try and stop him but he was held back by the elves. The other dwarves wanted to help but the risk of them being shot with an arrow was high. When the blonde elf stepped towards Bilbo he grunted. The dwarves knew that meant he was angry and would try to attack.

"Easy we will not hurt you" the blonde one said. Some of the dwarves snorted at his lie. The dwarves watched as Bilbo became more agitated by stomping and grunting more.

"Please we only want to help you. We have healers" the blonde spoke again and stepped forward

"Don't come any closer" Bilbo said and reared himself on his back legs and kicked with his front legs.

"Please let us help you" the red headed said and stepped forward.

"Take another step and I will charge. I mean it" Bilbo warned and took a defensive stance. The dwarves knew he was going to charge and they were right. When the blonde one to another step Bilbo charged.

The company cheered in Bilbo as he attacked **"Go on lad, show them who's boss"** Dwalin shouted **"Smash his knee caps in"** Dori shouted **"No, smash his face in"** Gloin shouted

When Bilbo's first attack missed they watched as he turned around and try again. They were stunned when the blonde one grabbed Bilbo's antlers and stopped him. They were even more surprised when Bilbo kept fighting.

They kept shouting encouragement at Bilbo **"You can do it Bilbo"** shouted Ori **"Kick him in the balls"** Fili shouted **"If he's got any"** Kili added

When the other elves grabbed onto Bilbo the dwarves didn't hold back as they tried to charge at the elves to save him, forgetting about their own safety. And when Bilbo fell hard onto the ground Thorin shouted "BILBO!"

When the elves got off of Bilbo the dwarves feared the worst when he didn't move. The elves spoke to each other and one of them picked him up and carried him. The company trying to get to him and their efforts were rewarded with their hands being bound with rope.

They were marched along a bridge and every so often they looked back at Bilbo. They were pushed through the doors of the Elven kingdom and into the throne room. Upon the throne sat a platinum blonde haired elf who looked down at them like they were bugs under his boot, the one elf Thorin did not want to meet ever again.

The elves spoke in their own tongue and the elf carrying Bilbo approached the king. Thorin watched Thranduil gape at Bilbo and knew that was a bad sign. When the elf carrying Bilbo started to leave the throne room Dwalin tried to lunge at him, he failed obviously.

Thorin knew Thranduil had seen that and knew that he recognised him "Thorin Oakenshield, it has been a long time" he said mocking him

Thorin said nothing he only glared

"Why are you trespassing in my kingdom?" Thranduil asked them

Thorin and his company stayed silent. Thranduil said something to his guards and soon the dwarves were being taken away. They were taken to the dungeon's and locked up.

When Kili was about to be locked up he turned to the female elf and asked "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers"

She smiled and replied "Or nothing" and shut the door in his face.

When the elves left they thought it was safe enough to talk **"They've captured Bilbo, what do we do?"** Gloin asked panicked

 **"What if they torture him for information?"** Ori said worried

 **"I don't think Thranduil would go that far. Scare him maybe, but not torture him"** Balin reassured **"I think he was more intrigued by him"**

 **"I don't like this, I don't like this one bit. What if he keeps Bilbo?"** Dwalin said

 **"Enough. Bilbo has proven himself before and I believe he will again. Arguing will do us no good. We need to think of a plan"** Thorin said

 **"He may be willing enough to offer us a deal"** Balin said

 **"I will not deal with that elf"** Thorin spat

The sound of the dungeon door opening caught their attention. The blonde elf and the red haired elf unlocked Thorin's cell and dragged him out. The dwarves protested and banged on the cell doors as their leader was taken away.

 **Anyone's POV**

Thorin knew where he was going and he didn't like it. He was brought before Thranduil again and felt like scoffing. Thranduil thought he was so high and mighty sitting in his throne, draped in jewels and fine clothing but in truth he was just dripping with arrogance.

Thranduil studied Thorin with disgust. He was covered in cob webs, dirt and other substances he'd rather not know about. My, my how the mighty family of Durin had fallen.

"Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon" Thranduil said as he circled Thorin "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk" he looked Thorin in the eyes and said "You've found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule" as he continued to speak he made sure to read Thorin's facial expressions "The kings jewel. The Arkenstone" when Thorin looked away he knew he was right "It's precious to you beyond measure. I understand that" he smirked "There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight" he knew Thorin remembered those "I offer you my help" and to show a little politeness he bowed his head a little.

"I am listening" Thorin said

"I will let you go. If you but return what is mine"

"A favour for a favour?" Thorin asked

"You have my word. One king to another"

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin shouted "You! Who lack all honour. I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once starving, homeless seeking your help, but you turned you back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin said outraged

Thranduil was in Thorin's face as quick as lightening "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin" he spat. Just to prove his point Thranduil let his glamour fade and show Thorin his scar "I have faced the great serpents of the north" he pulled away from him and returned his glamour "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he wouldn't listen. You are just like him" he sat back on his throne and signalled his guards "Stay here if you will and rot! A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I patient I can wait"

Thorin was dragged back to the dungeon and back throw into a cell.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked

"He did. I told him he could go **ishkh khakfe andu null.** Him and all his kin!" Thorin shouted so the elven guards could hear him.

Balin was disappointed with Thorin's choice of action and told him "Well, that's that then. A deal was our only hope"

"Not are only hope. Bilbo is still on our side. He has proved his resourcefulness before and he may just do it again" Thorin said

Back in the throne room Thranduil was beyond annoyed. How dare Thorin Oakenshield accuse him of dishonouring his word. How dared he accuse him of having no honour. It was his grandfather who lacked honour and couldn't keep his word and that dwarfish insult was the icing on the cake. His son and Tauriel were telling him their latest report on the spiders when a healer came in.

"Pardon my intrusion my Lord, but the halfling is awake and his is trying to attack us" she said

The three of them marched down the corridor to the healing wing and entered the room. The halfling was in a corner huffing and snorting at anyone who came near him. He was brave despite his small size. King Thranduil decided to take charge. He ordered the healers to give the halfling space and let him speak to him.

Bilbo was a bit take back by the sudden appearance of the fair elf. Platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a regal pose that says respect more or suffer. He looked like he was taller than Gandalf but not taller than Beorn. If Bilbo had to charge he would aim for the knee caps. He grunted again and waited for their next more.

"Calm down halfling you have nothing to fear. My name is Thranduil king of the woodland realm" Thranduil said "My son Legolas and the captain of the guard Tauriel brought you here to be healed"

The king? And his son? Bilbo had charged at the kings son! He wasn't sure if charging at the king would end well.

"Tell me is your name Bilbo?" Thranduil asked

"H-How did you know?" Bilbo asked surprised

Thranduil smiled and said "One if the dwarves shouted it back in the spiders nest. I take it you are part of their group?"

Bilbo was not going to answer that. He wasn't going to tell him anything to do with their quest.

"I've read about Halflings. They enjoy the comforts of home and rarely leave. They are so rarely seen in fact that most believe they do not exist" Thranduil said

"Well we do" was all Bilbo said and stomped a hoof

"There is no need for any aggression. No one will hurt you" Legolas said and tried to step forward

Bilbo gave a small warning charge and stepped back "Don't come any closer"

"Think about it little one, if any wanted to hurt you we would have done it already, instead of helping you" Tauriel said

 _'Helping him?'_ Then Bilbo felt like he was struck by lightning, he had the genius idea. The elves of this place seemed interested in him he could use that to his advantage. He would gain their trust, find out where the company was being kept and find a way to escape. He lowered his guard and asked "You really don't want to hurt me?"

"No. No one will hurt you" Thranduil said

With caution Bilbo approached them "I have to apologise for my behaviour, I was scared"

"It is alright. You actions were understandable. You were running on confusion and fear" Thranduil smiled "I've only read about Halflings this is my first time seeing one. In fact I don't think anyone in my kingdom has seen one before"

"I'm not surprised, we don't unusually travel so far" Bilbo told them

As Legolas looked more closely at Bilbo he noticed something "Bilbo, how old are you?"

 _'Oh shit'_ Bilbo thought. Maybe they won't know about how Hobbits age "I'm thirty four"

"You're a baby!" Legolas said shocked

"What?" Tauriel said

"I remember reading about Hobbit aging..." Legolas started to explain but was interrupted by Bilbo

"Then you'll know that I am not a baby. I am an adult" Bilbo said

"Only by a year I believe" Thranduil said "Why are you so far from home? Did the dwarves take you?" he asked

Oh dear what was Bilbo going to say? "No, I volunteered to come with them"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes "Do you know what lies at the end of this quest?" he asked

"Yes" Bilbo answered

"Then you know why I cannot let you continue" Thranduil said

"What?" Bilbo said

"The dwarves will only bring death and destruction should they wake the beast. It would be best for you to remain here" Thranduil said. He if played his cards right maybe he could get information out of the Hobbit.

"Why?" Bilbo asked, almost whining

"The dwarves may not care that they are endangering the life of an infant, I on the other hand do. I will consider you a guest and you will be well looked after" Thranduil explained

This was Bilbo's chance "I guess you could be right but I still don't fully trust you"

"That is understandable, we have only just met" Thranduil smirked

"My Lord" the lead healer said "Sorry for the interruption but it appears you have reopened your wound little one"

All heads turned to Bilbo "Where?" he asked and tried to search his body for blood.

"Your back little one" she said

"I can't see it" Bilbo said trying to look at it

"Perhaps its best you let the healers tend to you" Thranduil said

Bilbo nodded and let the healers take care of him. The ointment stung but seemed to work wonders. He thanked the healers for their work and was told to wait for some to bring him something to eat. Thranduil and Legolas excused themselves and Tauriel stayed to guard him.

As Thranduil and Legolas were making their way to the kitchens Legolas couldn't contain his excitement any longer "I can't believe there's a Hobbit in the kingdom Ada"

"Neither can I and not just any Hobbit. A Hobbit that maybe able to tell us Thorin's plans" Thranduil smirked

Legolas looked at his father in slight shock "But you said you would take care of him not use him for information"

"Legolas you don't really think a Hobbit would really volunteer to come on such a quest do you?" Thranduil pointed out

"But he said..."

"I know what he said and it was possible that he was lying. Hobbits enjoy the comforts of home and their family, why would he leave that behind for a few strangers?" Thranduil said

Legolas saw the reason behind his fathers suspicion and asked "Do you think the dwarves kidnapped him?"

"It's a possibility. Dwarves are known to use...underhanded methods to get what they want"

Legolas scowled at the thought and asked "If he is lying then it is out of fear. What should we do?"

"We keep our promise. We will look after him until he trusts us enough to tell us the truth. And if he wants we can take him back to his home"

"Alright" Legolas agreed "It'll be interesting having a Hobbit around"

"Indeed it will" Thranduil grinned

 **Version 2**

The elves came in as quick as lightening and chopped the spiders down in seconds. The fist elf they saw was like a blonde blur, using a spiders web to swing his way down. He dove on the spiders back and slide its face across the ground. He used the rest of his momentum to slide across the ground, kill another spider, draw his bow and aim an arrow in Thorin's face.

Thorin and his company drew their weapon's but they soon realised they were quickly out numbered. The elves had surrounded them.

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf. It would be my pleasure" the blonde elf said

Bilbo stayed hidden behind a spiders corpse and kept as quiet as he could. He felt like he was being a coward by hiding but seeing the situation he thought it was better that he stay hidden.

Suddenly a scream rang out and alerted everyone.

"KILI!" Fili shouted

Kili was being attacked by a spider. The spider flung him to the ground and held onto his leg trying to drag him away. Kili tried to kick the beast but he was still weak from the spider venom. More spiders tried to join the struggle but were killed by a red headed elf. When the elf killed the one attacking Kili he quickly turned to face her. He turned back when he heard another spider coming for him.

"Throw me a dagger, quick" Kili asked the elf

"If you think I am giving you a weapon dwarf you mistaken" the elf responded as she killed the spider and then threw a knife at the spider approaching Kili and killed it.

When the spiders were dead the elves searched the dwarves. They took every weapon and everything that could be used as a weapon. One elf managed to find all of Fili's hidden daggers which was surprising.

Bilbo watched in shock as his friends were stripped of almost everything.

"Hey! Give it back that's private" Gloin complained to the blonde elf when he took families portraits.

The elf opened it and asked "Who is this? You brother?"

"That is my wife" he replied offended

"And who is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" the blonde elf sneered

"That's my wee lad, Gimli" Gloin said again offended. The blonde elf merely raised an eyebrow.

The blonde elf turned away and spoke in Sindarin to his red headed companion " _Are the spiders dead?"_ he asked

 _"Yes, but more will come. They are growing bolder"_ she replied

Another elf approached the blonde one and gave him a sword they had taken from Thorin. The blonde elf inspected it and said _"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin"_ he twirled it around in his hands before asking Thorin "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me" Thorin replied

The blonde elf glared at Thorin and pointed the sword at his throat "Not just a thief, but a lair as well" the blonde elf gave the orders to tie up the dwarves and take them away.

As they were being led out Bofur turned to Thorin and asked **"Where's Bilbo?"**

Thorin looked around and saw no sign of the Hobbit and feared the worst.

Bilbo watched helplessly as his friends were taken away. What should he do? If he got caught would he end up like the dwarves? Bilbo used all stealth to follow the elves and made sure he stuck close to the shadows.

He watched the company be taken over a bridge and through two large doors. When the blonde elf looked behind him, Bilbo ducked and stayed quiet. He saw the blonde elf walk through the doors and the doors closed behind him. Well this was great the company was on the inside and he was on the outside. How was he going to get in without alerting anyone?

 **The dwarves POV**

They were marched along a bridge and then pushed through the doors of the Elven kingdom and into the throne room. Upon the throne sat a platinum blonde haired elf who looked down at them like they were bugs under his boot, the one elf Thorin did not want to meet ever again.

Thorin knew Thranduil had recognised him "Thorin Oakenshield, it has been a long time" he said mocking him.

Thorin said nothing he only glared

"Why are you trespassing in my kingdom?" Thranduil asked them

Thorin and his company stayed silent. Thranduil said something to his guards and soon the dwarves were being taken away. They were taken to the dungeon's and locked up.

When Kili was about to be locked up he turned to the female elf and asked "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers"

She smiled and replied "Or nothing" and shut the door in his face.

When the elves left the thought it was safe enough to talk **"What do we do now?"** Gloin asked panicked

 **"Did anyone see Bilbo?"** Ori said worried

 **"Everyone calm down. I'm sure Bilbo is fine"** Balin reassured **"I think he was hiding "**

 **"I don't like this, I don't like this one bit. What does that expect to gain by locking us up?"** Dwalin asked

 **"Enough! Thranduil will gain nothing and we will tell him nothing, understand? As for Bilbo, he has proven himself before and I believe he will again. Arguing will do us no good. We need to think of a plan"** Thorin said

 **"He may be willing enough to offer us a deal"** Balin said

 **"I will not deal with that elf"** Thorin spat

The sound of the dungeon door opening caught their attention. The blonde elf and the red haired elf unlocked Thorin's cell and dragged him out. The dwarves protested and banged on the cell doors as their leader was taken away.

 **Anyone's POV**

Thorin knew where he was going and he didn't like it. He was brought before Thranduil again and felt like scoffing. Thranduil thought he was so high and mighty sitting in his throne, draped in jewels and fine clothing but in truth he was just dripping with arrogance.

Thranduil studied Thorin with disgust. He was covered in cob webs, dirt and other substances he'd rather not know about. My, my how the mighty family of Durin had fallen.

"Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon" Thranduil said as he circled Thorin "I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of that ilk" he looked Thorin in the eyes and said "You've found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule" as he continued to speak he made sure to read Thorin's facial expressions "The kings jewel. The Arkenstone" when Thorin looked away he knew he was right "It's precious to you beyond measure. I understand that" he smirked "There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight" he knew Thorin remembered those "I offer you my help" and to show a little politeness he bowed his head a little.

"I am listening" Thorin said

"I will let you go. If you but return what is mine"

"A favour for a favour?" Thorin asked

"You have my word. One king to another"

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin shouted "You! Who lack all honour. I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once starving, homeless seeking your help, but you turned you back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin said outraged

Thranduil was in Thorin's face as quick as lightening "Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin" he spat. Just to prove his point Thranduil let his glamour fade and show Thorin his scar "I have faced the great serpents of the north" he pulled away from him and returned his glamour "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he wouldn't listen. You are just like him" he sat back on his throne and signalled his guards "Stay here if you will and rot! A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I patient I can wait"

Thorin was dragged back to the dungeon and back throw into a cell.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked

"He did. I told him he could go **ishkh khakfe andu null.** Him and all his kin!" Thorin shouted so the elven guards could hear him.

Balin was disappointed with Thorin's choice of action and told him "Well, that's that then. A deal was our only hope"

"Not are only hope. Bilbo is still on our side. He has proved his resourcefulness before and he may just do it again" Thorin said

 **Bilbo's POV**

A few hours later and Bilbo had managed to find a way in. When it got dark he came out of hiding and started searching for a way in. Along the wall he found a loose stone and managed to dig his way in. He put it back together of course out of courtesy and to cover his tracks.

He used his powerful hearing to hear for anyone coming in his direction as he sneaked about. He was in way over his head. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He wasn't sure how long he wondered around but soon his nose caught the scent of food and wine. His mouth watered as he followed the scent.

The closer he got the more he could smell dried meat, bread, cheese and sweet wine and by the Valar he couldn't wait to eat. He didn't let his stomach rule his head mind you he still keep an ear out for any footsteps.

When Bilbo had found the source of the smell he realised he had found the wine cellar and food storage. Perhaps this was the best place to hide out? He searched the cellar until he found a small storage room, it looked like it hadn't been used in years and there was a lock on the inside. He made the decision to nest there.

Bilbo gathered a few cloths and other scraps of material to build the most disappointing nest. He sighed he missed Beorn's. Bilbo search the food and wine storage and took a bit of everything. He took it back to his temporary hide out and locked the door. He sat in his nest and ate.

It felt like years since he had eaten a decent meal and his stomach thanked him for it. After he had eaten the food and drank the wine had curled up in his make shift nest and went to sleep. He had long days ahead of him, he had to find the company and a way out.

Bilbo wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up but he knew it was time to start looking for the dwarves. He put his ear to the door and carefully listened to see if anyone was on the other side of it. When he knew it was clear he unlocked the door and grabbed some breakfast.

Moving around the elven kingdom during the day while trying to listening out for elves and trying to find thirteen dwarves was anything but easy. Bilbo had never been so nervous or on edge in his life. This was more difficult than facing the goblins and orcs.

His height played a big role this. When he heard someone coming he found small places he could hide. He used his other senses to his full advantage as well. He used his sense of smell to make a metal map of his surroundings. He would need it when he returned to his hiding place.

He search all day and most of the night until he gave up. He went back to his hiding place and curled up in his nest. This was going to take forever and time was not on his side.

Days passed and he was starting to lose hope he wondered if the company was even alive at this point. He shook such thoughts from his mind and continued. By now he had memorised most of the corridors and rooms. He knew the best hiding spots and where to get medicine. He felt bad stealing from the elves but it he had to survive.

After a while he noticed that the elves checked the food supplies more often and patrols the corridors more frequently. He knew they were becoming suspicions about their missing items and wanted to catch the thief. So he became more cautious. It was almost dark and Bilbo had failed to find the dwarves again he sigh and made his way back to his nest, unaware it would not be empty.

 **Legolas' POV**

It had started off small. Reports of things going missing or being move. At first he took little to no notice he let someone else take care of it. But when the reports came in daily and happened more frequently he took interest. And when the reports of a ghost came he took action.

Food, water, wine and medicine seemed to go missing on a daily basis and no one seemed to see anything. Maids and guards claimed to have heard and seen a ghost wondering about, but why would a ghost steal food and drink?

He and Tauriel investigated and ruled out this occurrences as pranks or misplaced items. So who was taking it from them? It was time he told his father. He and Tauriel went to the kings chambers and entered.

"Ada I something to report" Legolas said

"Go ahead Legolas"

"There have been many reports of food, drinks and medicine being taken and no one knows who is taking it. Reports come in daily" Legolas explained

"Are they being misplaced?" Thranduil asked

"No. I checked the stocks myself and realised that someone maybe stealing them" Legolas replied

"Stealing? This is quite serious. What other reports have you received?"

Legolas was a bit hesitant to tell his father about the ghost but he had to "Well Ada, there have been reports of a ghost in the halls"

"A ghost? Preposterous" Thranduil said

"Many claimed to have heard a phantom in the halls but when they looked nothing was there. Maids and guards have heard it and have felt like they are being followed or watched, but are met with thin air" Legolas explained

Thranduil was still not convinced "Are you sure it is not a prank?"

"Yes. Many of the reports come from reliable sources who wouldn't make such things up"

"So, missing supplies and a phantom?" Thranduil thought for a moment before asking "How are you going to handle such a unique situation?"

"We are going to double the supply checks and place more guards where the ghost is suppose to have been seen"

"Very well. I want you to report to me daily about your findings"

"Yes Ada" Legolas and Tauriel bowed and left

As they made their way to the barracks Tauriel asked "Do you believe in this ghost?"

"I don't know. Ghosts exist I know that, but why would they be here?" he replied

"Maybe it is the ghost of a fallen warrior?" Tauriel suggested

"Perhaps" he hoped not

When they reached the barracks the guards were already there and waiting for them. They bowed to their prince and waited for their orders.

"As you may know there have reports of thefts from our storage and mysterious apparitions in the halls. We are going to double the supply checks and double the patrol where this apparition is supposed to have been seen. I want reports on anything no matter how minor they may seem. Does everyone understand their roles?"

All of the guards said yes sir in unison and went to get on with their duty. Day after day the guards would do their patrols and give their reports. Food was still going missing and the guards felt like they were being watched in every corridor making them more edgy.

As promised Legolas gave his reports to his father every day. Thranduil became more and more concerned with the safety of his people. He had spiders and orcs at his doorstep. He had dwarves locked in his dungeon's and now he had a mysterious thief and ghost in his own home. What more could the Valar throw at him? The pressure was beginning to take its toll on him.

But then a miracle happened. After five weeks there was a breakthrough. A guard by the name of Nithron approached the king and prince one day and gave them his report "My Lords I have found something regarding the mysterious thief"

Thranduil and Legolas looked at him with interest "What have you found?" Thranduil asked

"I found a nest" he replied

"A nest? What nest?" Legolas asked confused

"In one of the storage rooms I found what looked like a nest. Someone or something has been living there. I found scraps of food and empty water bottles"

"Show us" Thranduil command

Nithron showed the king and prince the nest he had found and showed them the evidence that something was living there. Needless to say both of them were shocked.

"Who would do this?" Legolas asked

"I don't know but you're going to find out. I want you and Tauriel to wait in here until whoever made this nest comes back. You are to be armed and use force if necessary" Thranduil said

"Yes Ada"

Legolas and Tauriel hid themselves with their bows at the ready and waited for hours. They had no idea what to expect but they were prepared.

 **Anyone's POV**

Bilbo returned to the storage room unhappy. He had failed to find the company again and with the guards checking the food storage more often he couldn't take as much, he was hungry and he needed a cuddle. He opened the door to his nest and locked it behind him. He sighed Durin's day was fast approaching and he didn't want to be the reason the quest failed.

Legolas and Tauriel were on their guard when the door was opened they were not prepared for what they saw. A creature with and deer's body a human torso and antlers. They had read stories about such creatures but they never thought they were real. Tauriel let out a small gasped and the creature turned around.

Bilbo's sharp hearing alerted him to a small sound behind him. He quickly turned around and saw to elves staring at him. Bilbo's first thought was to run. He grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door forgetting that he had locked it.

Legolas and Tauriel lowered their weapons and carefully approached the creature.

"Calm down we won't hurt you" Tauriel said

The creature looked back at them before unlocking the door and bolting out of it. Legolas and Tauriel swiftly gave chase calling out for the creature to stop.

Bilbo was not going to stop anytime soon and ran thorough corridor after corridor. Unfortunately he ran into some of the guards. He stopped as they stared at him with their mouths open.

When Legolas saw the creature had stopped in front of a pair of guards he shouted "Stop him!" his shouting snapped the guards out of their daze and they tried to grab the creature. But the creature ran down another corridor and continued to ran away.

Bilbo ran from the four elves and tried to think of some place to hide but soon more and more guards joined in the chase. When he last checked there was about twelve or so guards chasing after him. He couldn't run forever, what was he going to do?

The creature was fast but Legolas knew the chase would be over soon, he was heading towards a dead end.

Bilbo turned around another corner and stopped abruptly. A dead end there was nowhere for him to go. Oh no, oh no, now what? He turned around to find the guards had already gotten him cornered and he began to panic. He stomped his hooves and grunted a warning.

The elves were amazed by what they saw. A creature from their childhood stories was real.

When Legolas saw the creatures obvious distress he tried to take control of the situation "Please calm down we will not hurt you" he said. The creature just grunted at him.

"Little one please let us help you" Tauriel said

Bilbo had only one choice he had to charge. He reared up and bolted towards them. He was shocked when the blonde elf managed to grab him by antlers and stop him. He tried to flail and get away from him but he was grabbed by the other elves and over powered. Bilbo tried to escape but when his hoof slipped from underneath him he and the elves toppled over and Bilbo hit his head a little too hard on floor. As darkness took over he made a silent apology to his friends for failing them.

When the creature fell over Legolas heard his head connect with the floor. And told his men to let go. The creature had unfortunately knocked it's self unconscious. Legolas told some of his men to tell his father and the others to carry the creature to the healers.

The healers were amazed when they were asked to heal a small Halfling. They checked him over, bandaged his head and put ointment on other wounds. Not long after the king entered.

"Legolas?" Thranduil said

"Yes Ada"

"What's going on?"

"We found a halfling" Legolas replied

"A halfling? They are not real" Thranduil said

"Yes they are. We have one right here" Legolas said and pointed to the halfling

Thranduil's eyes went wide when he saw the half deer creature lying in the bed. Surly his eyes were playing tricks on him. He carefully touched the ear of the halfling making it twitch. He was real.

"Where did you find him?" Thranduil asked

"In the nest we were told about. It appears that he is the thief and the ghost" Legolas explained

"I see. The question is how did a halfling get into the Kingdom? From what I've read they do not leave their homes very often and when they do they do not travel so far out" Thranduil said. Then he made a connection "I wonder..."

"Ada?"

"I could be wrong but perhaps he is with the dwarves" Thranduil said

"Why would a halfling be with dwarves?" Tauriel asked

"That is the diamond incrusted question and I doubt we'll be able to get an easy answer" Thranduil said. The three of them left the healers with the halfling and went back to the throne room. Thranduil announced that the thief had been caught and there was no such thing as a ghost. He called off the extra guards and told everyone to continue as normal. A few hours later and they were told that the halfling was awake and trying to attack the healers.

Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel marched down the corridor to the healing wing and entered the room. The halfling was in a corner huffing and snorting at anyone who came near him. He was brave despite his small size. King Thranduil decided to take charge. He ordered the healers to give the halfling space and let him speak to him.

Bilbo was a bit take back by the sudden appearance of the fair elf. Platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a regal pose that says respect more or suffer. He looked like he was taller than Gandalf but not taller than Beorn. If Bilbo had to charge he would aim for the knee caps. He grunted again and waited for their next more.

"Calm down halfling you have nothing to fear. My name is Thranduil king of the woodland realm" Thranduil said "My son Legolas and his guards brought you here to be healed"

Bilbo kept silent and kept close to the wall.

"I've read about Halflings. They enjoy the comforts of home and rarely leave. They are so rarely seen in fact that most believe they do not exist" Thranduil said

"Well we do" was all Bilbo said and stomped a hoof.

"Indeed you do. Tell me did you come here with a group of dwarves" Thranduil asked

Bilbo jerked in surprise, how did he know?

The halflings body language told Thranduil what he needed "So you are with them. Tell me do you know about their quest?"

Bilbo was not going to answer that. He wasn't going to tell him anything to do with their quest. Bilbo gave a small warning charge and stepped back "Don't come any closer"

"There is no need for any aggression. No one will hurt you" Legolas said and tried to step forward

"Think about it little one, if any wanted to hurt you we would have done it already, instead of helping you" Tauriel said

 _'Helping me?'_ Then Bilbo felt like he was struck by lightning, he had the genius idea. The elves of this place seemed interested in him he could use that to his advantage. He would gain their trust, find out where the company was being kept and find a way to escape. He lower his guard and asked "You really don't want to hurt me?"

"No. No one will hurt you" Thranduil said

With caution Bilbo approached them "I have to apologise for my behaviour, I was scared"

"It is alright. You actions were understandable. You were running on confusion and fear" Thranduil smiled "I've only read about Halflings this is my first time seeing one. In fact I don't think anyone in my kingdom has seen one before"

"That is understandable, we have only just met" Thranduil smirked "What is your name?"

"Bilbo" he replied smiling

As Legolas looked more closely at Bilbo he noticed something "Bilbo, how old are you?"

 _'Oh shit'_ Bilbo thought. Maybe they won't know about how Hobbits age "I'm thirty four"

"You're a baby!" Legolas said shocked

"What?" Tauriel said

"I remember reading about Hobbit aging..." Legolas started to explain but was interrupted by Bilbo

"Then you'll know that I am not a baby. I am an adult" Bilbo said

"Only by a year I believe" Thranduil said "Why are you so far from home? Did the dwarves take you?" he asked

Oh dear what was Bilbo going to say? "No, I volunteered to come with them"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes "Do you know what lies at the end of this quest?" he asked

"Yes" Bilbo answered

"Then you know why I cannot let you continue" Thranduil said

"What?" Bilbo said

"The dwarves will only bring death and destruction should they wake the beast. It would be best for you to remain here" Thranduil said. He if played his cards right maybe he could get information out of the Hobbit.

"Why?" Bilbo asked, almost whining

"The dwarves may not care that they are endangering the life of an infant, I on the other hand do. I will consider you a guest and you will be well looked after" Thranduil explained

This was Bilbo's chance "I guess you could be right but I still don't fully trust you"

"That is understandable, we have only just met" Thranduil smirked

"My Lord" the lead healer said "Sorry for the interruption but it appears you have reopened your wound little one"

All heads turned to Bilbo and he asked "Where?" and tried to search his body for blood.

"Your back little one" she said

"I can't see it" Bilbo said trying to look at it

"Perhaps its best you let the healers tend to you" Thranduil said

Bilbo nodded and let the healers take care of him. The ointment stung but seemed to work wonders. He thanked the healers for their work and was told to wait for some to bring him something to eat. Thranduil and Legolas excused themselves and Tauriel stayed to guard him.

As Thranduil and Legolas were making their way to the kitchens Legolas couldn't contain his excitement any longer "I can't believe there's a Hobbit in the kingdom Ada"

"Neither can I and not just any Hobbit. A Hobbit that maybe able to tell us Thorin's plans" Thranduil smirked

Legolas looked at his father in slight shocked "But you said you would take care of him not use him for information"

"Legolas you don't really think a Hobbit would really volunteer to come on such a quest do you?" Thranduil pointed out

"But he said..."

"I know what he said and it was possible that he was lying. Hobbits enjoy the comforts of home and their family, why would he leave that behind for a few strangers?" Thranduil said

Legolas saw the reason behind his father's suspicion and asked "Do you think the dwarves kidnapped him?"

"It's a possibility. Dwarves are known to use...underhanded methods to get what they want"

Legolas scowled at the thought and asked "If he is lying then it is out of fear. What should we do?"

"We keep our promise. We will look after him until he trusts us enough to tell us the truth. And if he wants we can take him back to his home"

"Alright" Legolas agreed "It'll be interesting having a Hobbit around"

"Indeed it will" Thranduil grinned


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Two days later and Bilbo was happily eating a fresh apple as he walked next to Legolas. The elves here weren't so bad once you got use to them, if fact Bilbo leaned that they were very interested in him. They believed that his kind only existed in story books and he was more than happy to tell them about his people and culture. Of course he still continued looking for the company, he found it was easier now that he had gained the trust of the elves.

"Will you be joining use in the gardens later Bilbo?" Legolas asked

"Of course, I will tell you how the soil is doing" Bilbo replied

Bilbo wasn't using the elves and he did feel bad about his rude behaviour before so he said he would help the elves with their gardens and crops. The elves were overjoyed at his proposal and were happy that he would lean a hand. As for Thranduil he knew that Bilbo was part of Thorin's company and finding the company while he was around was slightly difficult. Bilbo had to be careful about what he said regarding the matter, one wrong word could be his downfall.

In the gardens Bilbo showed the elves that there soil was doing well and more crops could be planted. After showing them a better way to look after the soil Bilbo and Legolas relaxed in the grass. Tucking his four legs underneath him he pulled the last autumn leaf from his antlers. His winter antlers and coat were starting to show. His brown antlers were starting to turn white, Thick white fur was starting to grow on his chest and at the bottom of his legs. Bilbo was saddened by this, it meant that Durin's day was getting closer.

"Is that normal?" Legolas said.

Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts and said "Pardon?"

"You had many multicoloured leaves before but now they've all fallen off. It seemed to make you sad" Legolas said

"Oh no it is completely normal" Bilbo reassured "It's almost winter you see and Hobbits change with the seasons" he explained

"I see. So you lose all your leaves during winter?" Legolas asked

"Yes and we grow thicker fur" Bilbo replied

"Hobbit's are amazing creatures" Legolas smiled

Legolas and Bilbo spent a few hours in the gardens before a servant came and told them dinner was ready. They left and cleaned themselves up a bit before entering the dinner hall. Legolas sat next to father and Bilbo stood next to Legolas. The table was much bigger than Bilbo so the elves found him a bench to stand on, it was a bit embarrassing but Bilbo was grateful.

"How are the gardens?" Thranduil asked

"They are well and we planted more crops" Legolas replied "Bilbo will you tell us more about how you change with the seasons?" Legolas asked

"Change with the season?" Thranduil asked in interest

"Yes change to match the seasons so we can camouflage are selves. Are antlers grow flowers grow in spring, rich green leaves in summer, multicoloured leaves in autumn and they are bare and white in winter. Are coats also changes with the seasons they get thinker as the weather gets colder, change colours for camouflage and in winter we grow a lot of fur on our chest and legs for warmth" Bilbo explained as he bite into some cheese.

"That is very astounding and another reason why we thought Hobbit's weren't real. No offence" Thranduil said

"None taken" Bilbo replied. He sipped the strong elven wine and continued with casual conversation. The elves were surprised when he told them how much Hobbit's ate and they wondered where they put it all. Bilbo simply replied our stomachs of course, making them laugh.

After dinner Bilbo went for a walk alone to walk off his meal, little did the elves know he was actually looking for the dwarves. Bilbo knew he was getting close, last time he got close enough he swore he could smell them. He knew that they had been taken to the dungeons he just had to find out where.

"Bilbo?" a female voice said

Bilbo turned around to see Tauriel walking up to him. He smiled at her but he was frowning on the inside. Tauriel was a good person and apparently she adored him, he liked her to like a sister but her timing was always terrible.

"There you are little one, what are you doing?" she asked

"Just walking off my meal" Bilbo replied

"Well if you're interested King Thranduil says you may go to the library and read as many books as you want" she said

Bilbo's eyes widened and temptation set in, the dwarves could wait another day, couldn't they? He turned around and followed her to the library. Bilbo wondered if there were any maps of the kingdom he could use to find the dungeons.

When they entered the library the smell of musty books hit Bilbo nose as he took and deep breath. Bilbo would never get tired of the smell of a library. He ran his finger across the spines of books and wished he could read them all, but it was not to be of course. He picked up a few about the history of Greenwood and made himself comfortable.

Bilbo lost track of time while he read and was only brought back to reality when Tauriel came to fetch him. He put the books back and followed here to the dinner hall. While he was eating and listening to the conversations Bilbo had made a plan. While he was reading he had learned where two dungeons were and tonight he would go to both of them in hopes of finding the company.

Later that night Bilbo snuck through Mirkwood and made his way to the first dungeon, sadly it was empty. He sighed and made his way to the second dungeon as soon as he entered he felt hope bloom in his chest when he heard Bofur humming. He had finally found the company. He peered into the first cell and found Bofur. Bilbo noticed how sad he looked even his moustache seemed to have wilted.

"Bofur" Bilbo whispered.

Bofur looked at him and smiled widely "Bilbo! Is it really you lad?" he asked

"Yes, please keep your voice down" Bilbo replied

"Oh Bilbo, lad, we've so worried about you" Bofur said hugging him in between the bars.

Bilbo hugged Bofur back, not minding how bad he smelt "Bofur I don't have much time, are the others in here?" he asked

"Yes, in the other cells" Bofur replied

"Listen Bofur I'm going to try and break you out of here but you're going to have to wait a little bit longer, understand?" Bilbo said

"Don't worry lad we'll be fine" Bofur said

Bilbo left Bofur and looked in cell after cell and found all the members of the company, except for Thorin. He greeted each member and told them to wait a little bit longer for him to find a way out. They understood and would wait. All of the company were highly concerned with Bilbo's welfare asking him if he was alright and how were the elves treating him. He said he was fine and the elves were treating him like a guest, which explained how he could move around Mirkwood so freely.

When Bilbo found Balin he asked him if he knew where Thorin was. Balin said Thorin had been taken further down into the dungeons away from the rest of the group. Bilbo sighed and said he would find Thorin soon, but for now he had to go back. He said goodbye and promised them he would come back with a plan.

Bilbo made his way back to his room in the best mood he had been in since he entered Mirkwood forest. He settled down for the night with a smile on his face and determination in his heart, with the hopes that he and the company would get out of here.

The next day Legolas and Tauriel accidentally provided Bilbo with an escape route, when they showed him how they transport wine barrels to Lake town. Bilbo had always been a crafty Hobbit and knew had to use this to his advantage. He continued the day as normally as possible but really he was becoming very impatient for night to come.

"Hobbit's enjoy parties right Bilbo?" Legolas asked

"Yes, we do" Bilbo replied

"Well then would you like to join us for the celebration tonight?" Legolas asked

"What are you celebrating?" Bilbo asked

"We are celebrating Mereth Nuin Giliath or in common tongue it is called the Feast of Starlight" Legolas explained "It is the night all the elves of Mirkwood gather to celebrate the stars. Well you join us?"

"I would love to" Bilbo replied. This was perfect Bilbo thought. The Valar must be smiling upon him, he was getting everything he needed to escape. All he needed to do now was find Thorin and get the keys.

Later that night the party was in full swing. Bilbo looked around to see that everyone important was distracted and slipped away. He ran through the corridors and went into the dungeon. He told the dwarves he had a plan and went deeper into the dungeon to find Thorin.

The further he went the colder it felt, poor Thorin he thought. How could the elves do this to him? Bilbo looked in every cell he came across until he eventually saw a familiar figure.

"Thorin?" Bilbo said. Thorin didn't move. Was he asleep? Bilbo call to him again a little bit louder "Thorin!" this time Thorin looked at him. His eyes went wide in disbelief and he approached the cell door.

"Bilbo, is that really you?" Thorin said

"Yes it's me. Thorin I going to get you and the company out of here tonight" Bilbo said

"The company? Are they alright?" Thorin asked

"Everyone is fine. Look I have a plan but I don't have much time. I am going to leave and get the keys and then let you all out of here" Bilbo explained

Thorin nodded and said "Good luck"

Bilbo left and told Balin he had found Thorin and was going to get the keys, Balin understood and wished him luck as well.

Bilbo snuck down into the wine cellars where he knew Galion the keeper of the keys was. In the time Bilbo was in Mirkwood he had learned that Mirkwood elves especially Galion loved getting drunk off their arses. And he was right when he looked around he found Galion and two others in a deep drunken sleep. He grabbed the keys off the hook and went back to the Dwarves.

The first cell he opened was Thorin's and then led him to the others. He opened cell after cell and whispered "Quiet there are guards nearby" after all the dwarves were out, Bilbo led them into the cellars.

"We're in the cellars" Kili pointed out annoyed

"You're supposed to be leading out not further in" Bofur complained

"You have to trust me. Now get into the barrels, quickly" Bilbo said

"Are you mad they'll fine us" Dwalin said

"No they won't, I promise you. Please, please you must trust me" Bilbo urged

The dwarves still looked unsure so Bilbo turned to Thorin who said "Do as he says"

One by one the dwarves climbed into the empty barrels. When everyone was in Bofur asked "What do we do now?"

Bilbo smiled at him and replied "Hold your breath" as he pulled on the leaver.

"Hold my breath?" Bofur said confused before the barrels began to roll down the chute.

Bilbo silently celebrated his success until he realised his mistake, where was his barrel? He had forgotten to get himself a barrel of all the stupid mistakes he could have made. Suddenly he realised that the elves were beginning to wake up and he heard Tauriel say "Where is the keeper of the keys?" the elves were coming.

Bilbo scrambled around and jumped onto the chute trying to get it to open. When he heard the elves getting closer he moved backwards. The imbalance of weight on the chute made it open up sending Bilbo down into the river. He quickly grabbed onto a barrel and held on as Thorin led them down river.

When Thorin saw the waterfall he shouted "HOLD ON!"

Falling down the waterfall and continuing down the raging rapids, Bilbo held onto the barrel for dear life. Bilbo and the company heard the sound of an Elvish horn behind blown and knew the elves were trying to stop them. Further down the river everyone saw their river rode to freedom come to a halt when the elves closed the gate on them. One by one they piled into gate and prayed for a miracle.

When Bilbo looked at one of the elves he was shocked when an a arrow pierced him in the back and his body fell into the river. He was even more shocked when he saw the orcs.

The orcs came fast and killed swiftly, they practically threw themselves onto the dwarves trying to kill them. The dwarves fought back however they could, even Ori was punching the hell out of one orc.

With the elves attention focused on killing the orcs, Kili made the bold move of jumping onto shore to go and open the gate. Kili killed orc after orc making his way closer to the lever. Just before he could reach out and grab it he was shot in the leg by Bolg.

"Kili!" Fili shouted

Kili fell over in pain and thought this was the end when an orc came closer to him. Until it was shot with an arrow and died. Kili looked to see the red haired elf shot orc after orc. Next the blonde elf came into sight and cut down every orc he could.

Bilbo was happy to see Legolas and Tauriel and hoped they would not get hurt. When Legolas looked at the dwarves he locked eyes with Bilbo and spoke in Elvish _'The dwarves have taken the Hobbit!'_ all the elves took a quick glance to see that Bilbo was indeed with the dwarves. This could not be good Bilbo thought.

Finding his strength Kili managed to get up and pull the lever releasing the dwarves. Using the last of his strength he managed to slide back into his barrel.

Going further down the rapids the dwarves used their barrels as shields against the arrows of the orcs that were still chasing them. The orcs tried everything they could to kill the dwarves, but the dwarves fought back twice as hard. They collected the weapons of the orcs and used them to their advantage. They chopped a fallen tree that had a ten or so orcs on it in half and sent them to a watery grave.

By some strange twist of fate Bombur ended up bouncing and rolling onto shore and crushed orcs along the way. Bilbo would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Bombur popped out the bottom of his barrel and poked his arms out of the side. Held a weapon in each hand and started to rapidly spin around and kill the orcs.

Bilbo watched as Bombur lost his barrel and jumped into a new one. But all of that was nothing compared to what he saw next. Legolas had just jumped onto the heads of two members of the company. Bilbo was felt sorry for them.

Legolas continued to fire arrows at the orcs as he jumped from dwarf head to dwarf head. Bilbo puffed up his cheeks in annoyance, surly there was no need for that. If Bilbo had the chance he would have chastised Legolas for it, but now was not the time. Bilbo watched as an orc was about to possibly kill Legolas when Thorin threw a sword at the orc and killed it.

As the dwarves continued down the river the orcs followed them, the elves however did not.

Bilbo took one last look back at Legolas and saw the hurt in his eyes and it made Bilbo's heart clench. He was sorry it had come to this he really was, but he had no other choice and if he live through the next part of the adventure he would apologise.

Nobody was sure how they had managed to do it but they had lost the orcs "Anything behind us?" Thorin asked

"Not that I can see"

"I think we've out run the orcs" Bofur said

"Not for long, we've lost the current" Thorin said "Make for the shore" Thorin ordered "Come one let's go"

The dwarves paddled to the edge of the river and were finally able to plant themselves onto solid ground again. Dwalin helped Ori onto the shore despite them glare he received from Dori and Nori.

Bilbo got onto shore with the help of Gloin "Thank you Gloin" Bilbo said

"You're welcome. Are you alright lad?" Gloin asked

"I'm fine" Bilbo replied. He shook his whole body to get rid of the water, he hoped he would not get a cold.

Gloin chuckled slightly and walked with Bilbo "You did a good job lad" he said

"Thank you" Bilbo smiled

"This may not be the right time or place but I have to ask, are you growing a beard on your chest?" Gloin asked

"What? On no, It's almost winter so I'm growing my fur that helps combat the cold" Bilbo explained

"Ah I see, it's growing on your legs as well" Gloin said

"Yes, that's how it grows" Bilbo replied. The fur would be fully grown in about a few days or so and Bilbo wondered what the dwarves would say.

Kili groaned and clutch his arrow wound. When Bofur tried to help he said "I'm fine, it's nothing"

"On your feet" Thorin ordered

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding" Fili said to Thorin

"There's an orc pack on are tale we keep moving" Thorin said dismissing Fili's concern about Kili.

"To where?" Balin asked

"To the mountain, we're so close" Bilbo said

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it" Balin said

"So then we go around" Bilbo suggested

"The orcs will run us down and we have no weapons to defend ourselves" Dwalin said

"Bind his leg quickly you have two minutes" Thorin said sternly

While the dwarves rung out the water from their clothes and as Oin bound Kili's leg, Ori sat by the edge of the river and emptied the water from his boot. When Ori checked his boot he got the suspicion he was being watched he looked to his right to see a shadowy figure looming above him. He froze as the rest of the company noticed the figure.

Gloin moved Bilbo behind him and said "Stay hidden" Bilbo obeyed

Dwalin was the first to move, he stood between the man and Ori with a large stick in hand. He went to charge but the man fire an arrow into the stick stopping him. Kili was next he picked up a rock went to throw it but the man show it out of his hand. Kili looked at his empty hand dumfounded.

"Do it again and you're dead" the man warned

Balin looked behind the man and saw a boat big enough to carry the dwarves and he made a plan "Excuse me but you're from lake town, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Balin said

"What makes you think I would help you?" the man said while he loaded the barrels onto his boat.

"Those boots have seen better days and that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many?" Balin asked

"A boy and two girls" the man replied

"And your wife I imagine she a beauty" Balin continued not realising he had said the wrong thing.

"Aye, she was" the man replied solemnly

The smile on Balin's face fell and he said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." his apology was cut off by Dwalin who scoffed.

"Come on, come on enough with the niceties" Dwalin said

"What's your hurry?" bard asked

"What's it to you?" Dwalin replied

"I would like to know who you are" then man said as he loaded the last barrel "And what you are doing in these lands"

"We are simple merchants from the blue mountains. Journeying to see are kin in the Iron hills" Balin lied

"Simple merchants you say?" the man said knowing the dwarf was lying

"We need food, supplies and weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked

The man looked at a barrel and rubbed a finger over the splintered wood "I know where these barrels came from"

"What of it?" Thorin asked

"I don't know business you had with elves but I don't think it ended well" he said them "No one enters Lake town without the masters knowledge. For his wealth comes from the trades of the woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil" Bard warned

Bilbo stayed Behind Gloin and listened to Balin trying to barter his way into Lake town. He peeked from behind Gloin and got a good look at the man.

The man glanced behind one of the dwarves and saw movement "What are you hiding?" he asked suspiciously

"Oh, he's another one of our companions" Balin said

"Why does he hide?" the man asked narrowing his eyes

"He's just a bit shy" Blain lied

Bilbo knew the man was not stupid enough to fall for that. He steeled his nerves and stepped out into the open. He saw the man's eyes go wide and his mouth drop open, the typical response he got.

When the man saw the creature step into the open he could not believe what he was seeing "What are you?" he asked

"I'm a Hobbit or Halfling" Bilbo replied

"A Halfling?" the man said and stepped towards him "I was told tales of half human creatures that walked on four animal legs. As a child I thought they were fascinating and hoped one day I would see one. As an adult I thought they were only children stories, but you're real" the man walked like he was hypnotized towards the creature and Bilbo let him.

When the man reached out to touch his head Bilbo grabbed his hand and shook it in a polite greeting.

"You are real, how?" the man said

"We've always been real, we just don't like to travel" Bilbo replied

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen" Balin interrupted in one last desperate attempt to hitch a ride

The man looked at him and said "Aye, but for that you would need a smuggler"

"For which we would pay double" Balin offered

The chance at getting some more gold was tempting to the man, but so was the Halfling "Alright. So long as you pay for the ride" the man said

The dwarves paid their fee and got onto the boat.

"When we get close to late town you will have to hide in the barrels, so you are not found. I will take you through a secret passage into my home, we will talk about supplies there" the man explained. He got the boat away from shore and sailed in the direction of Lake town, not knowing what terrible fate he was bring with him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

As the boat was steered towards Lake Town Bard couldn't take his eyes off the Hobbit. The Hobbit was huddled close to a red haired dwarf and Bard was a bit too nervous to approach them.

"How are you going to smuggle us in?" Thorin asked

"You'll hide in the barrels and then I will take you to my home. We will use the secret tunnel" Bard replied

"And the weapons?" Thorin asked

"We'll talk about it later" Bard said

Not much time had passed when Bard finally decided to talk to the Hobbit. He stood in front of them and noticed the red haired dwarf hold the Hobbit tighter "I've never seen a Hobbit before. There are many stories we tell our children about your kind" Bard said

"I wonder how many of them are true" Bilbo joked "My name is Bilbo Baggins"

"I am Bard, Bard the bowman" Bard said "What is a Hobbit doing so far from home?" he asked

Bilbo couldn't tell Bard the truth so he smiled and said "Just out on an adventure" the look on Bard's face said 'I don't believe you' but he didn't ask any further.

"When we get to my home I have no doubt that my children will be excited to meet to you" Bard said

"Not surprising. What kind of stories do you tell about Hobbit's?" Bilbo asked

"We tell about how you are half human half animal. We tell how you use magic to grow food"

"Hobbit's can't use magic" Bilbo laughed

"Well I didn't say they were accurate stories" Bard said

Bilbo and Bard talked for awhile until Bard realised they were getting close to Lake Town "Get into the barrels" he said

As the company climbed into the barrels Fili and Dwalin helped Kili into his while Gloin and Bofur helped Bilbo. When bard began shovelling fish on top of them they protested "Why are you dumping fish on us?"

"You need to stay hidden. This is the only way" Bard said. He really didn't want to dump fish onto Bilbo but he had no choice. He steered the boat into the dock where he saw Alfrid sneering at him "Evening Alfrid" Bard said coolly.

"Doing some illegal fishing Bard?" Alfrid sneered

"The people are starving, have a heart Alfrid" Bard said

"These fish are illegal, dump them" Alfrid commanded. The guards at his side did as he instructed and started to dump the fish.

Bard had to say something fast "Enough Alfrid. Why don't you let us keep the fish so the master can line his pockets with the coin they make"

Alfrid's men stopped and looked to Alfrid. Alfrid didn't want to agreed with Bard but the thought of more coin made him smile "Fine, leave the fish. I want them in the market by tomorrow" Alfrid said and left with the guards.

Bard let out a shaky breath and wiped the sweat from his brow, that was a close call. He tied the boat to the docks and paid off some of the fishermen, to say they saw nothing that night. Bard led the dwarves through the streets of Lake Town avoiding the town guards and into the tunnel that led to his house. He entered his home and was greeted by his children.

"Da where have you been?" Tilda asked as she hugged him

"Father there you are, I was worried" Sigrid said as she hugged him as well

"Bain let them in" Bard said

Bard knew his father meant to open the secret passage and pulled the lever.

Dwalin was the first to poke his head out of the toilet "If you speak of this to anyone I'll rip your arms off" he warned with a growl. He crawled out of toilet and batted away the hand that tried to help him. One by the company began to crawl their way out of the toilet.

"Da why are there Dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked

"Will they bring us luck?" asked a curious Tilda. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on the final member of the company "It's a Hobbit!" she shouted excitedly "Bain, Sigrid there's a Hobbit in our house!"

"Shhh Tilda" Bard said

"Sorry Da but it's a Hobbit, they're real" Tilda said bouncing on her heels.

Bain and Sigrid were just as excited to see a Hobbit as their sister was. Sigrid grabbed a blanket and offered it to him.

"Thank you sweet heart" Bilbo said and wrapped the blanket around himself.

Sigrid made drinks and some food for her father and his guests. She served them as they sat at the table trying to dry themselves off.

"That was mortifying. Coming out of a toilet. I'll never hear the end of it from my wife" Gloin said

"Look on the bright side at least were in Lake Town" Bofur said

"So why are there dwarves here?" Bain asked

"Better question why is there a Hobbit here?" Tilda said

"I'm on an adventure" Bilbo replied

"Kids we'll talk about this later. I think are guests would like some rest" Bards said

"I think that would be for the best. Kili is very sick, I'll take care of him" Oin said

Oin, Fili and Bofur carried Kili to a peaceful spot so he could get some rest. Oin looked at his wounds and started to treat them, not that his medicine would do much good against the Orc poison.

Back at the table Bilbo was using the blanket he had been given to dry his fur. The winter fur on his chest and legs were almost fully grown in time for winter. His chest hair was full and thick enough to combat the cold and his antlers were completely bare and white.

"Can I touch your antlers?" Tilda asked

"Tilda! Sorry Bilbo she just curious" Bard said

"It's quite alright Bard. You can touch them if you want" Bilbo said. Tilda gingerly reached out and touched his antlers. It didn't take long for all three children to asked him questions about himself and the shire. Bilbo was more than happy to answer their questions while Thorin and the company asked Bard about the weapons that they paid for.

"You took are money, where are the weapons?" Thorin asked

Bard laid out an assortment of weapons on the table for the company to look at.

The dwarves looked at the weapons in disgust "We paid you for weapon, iron forged swords and axes" Gloin said angrily

"You won't find better outside of the city armoury. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key" Bard explained

The company were not happy with it and silently made a plan to take what they paid for. In the early hours in the morning a few members of the company snuck out and broke into the armoury. Stealing what weapons they needed they almost made it out when they got caught by the guards of Lake Town.

When Bard woke up that morning he grabbed his coat and boots and left the house. Something about the dwarves was highly suspicions and Bard swore he had heard the name Thorin before. Walking through the markets Bard had a thought. He ran to the market stall where a man sold tapestries.

"Morning Bard" the man said

"Morning. Do you have any tapestries about Erebor?" Bard asked

"I should do, just there" the man said and pointed to a pile of tapestries

Bard rummaged through them until he found the one he was looking for. The royal family line of Durin and sure enough there was Thorin. It was then Bard remembered about the prophecy. He rushed home as fast as he could only to find the city guards outside waiting for him.

"Morning Bard. You seem to be a rush, what's you hurry?" Braga said "We know about the dwarves Bards. We caught them stealing weapons from the armoury"

Bard winced to himself, the game was over.

"Now how do you suppose they got here in the first place?" he asked sarcastically "Open the door" he commanded

Bard had no choice but to let them. He was not surprised when the dwarves accused him of betrayal "I didn't do anything. Your friends got caught stealing weapons" Bard knew it wasn't right to say but this was probably the best thing. If the dwarves went to the mountain and woke the beast...well he didn't even want to think about it.

"Arrest the lot" Braga commanded

Without any way to fight back the rest of the dwarves had no choice but to surrender. Bilbo told bard's children to stay behind him around the corner, out of sight. When he peeked his head around he unfortunately got see by one of the men.

"Hey you!" one of them shouted and dashed towards him

Bilbo told the children to keep back as the man approached. When the man saw him, Bilbo recognised the look of astonishment that grew across his face.

"S-S-Sir" the man stuttered to Braga

"What is it?" Braga said and came to take at look. Braga himself was stunned when he saw the creature and just stood there shocked.

"It's the creature from the stories Ma use to tell me. Their real" the guard said happily

"It's a trick, it's some sort of demon" Braga said

Bilbo was highly offended by this "Demon? How dare you, I am no demon" he said and stomped his hoof.

"It talks" the guard said

"I am not an it" Bilbo said

Somehow Gloin managed to barge his way past the men and get to Bilbo's side "He's with us" he proclaimed

"If he's with you then he will be arrested as well" Braga said

The dwarves were led out of the house and through the crowded streets of the town. Their presence caused quite the stir and people began to follow them, Bard included. Gloin and the rest made sure they kept Bilbo hidden. They were reunited with the rest of the company outside the doors of the masters home.

The master of Lake Town burst through his front door and demanded an explanation "What is the meaning of this?"

"We caught them stealing weapons sire" Braga said

Thorin stepped forward and made his presence known "We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland" he promised the people of Lake Town great wealth and prosperity.

As the people of Lake Town got excited and so did the master, until Bard interrupted.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten about the prophecy?" Bard said

"Let us not forget that it was Girion Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast" The master said trying to keep the people on his side.

"Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin said "What say you?" he asked

"I say unto you, welcome King under the mountain" the master proclaimed

The crowd cheered and Bard walked away with a heavy heart.

Braga approached the master and whispered into his ear "Sire the dwarves have a very lucky charm with them"

The master looked at him and said "Do they?" he turned to the dwarves and said "My captain here says you have some sort of good luck charm with you, is this true?"

"What charm does he speak of?" Thorin asked confused

"A creature from the stories are Ma's use to tell us" Braga said "A half human creature that walks on four animal legs"

 _'Oh shit'_ most of the dwarves thought including Bilbo. As the crowd searched the dwarves for such a creature Bilbo swallowed hard, steeled his nerves and stepped into their view. The crowd fell into silence as he stepped forward. There was mumbling between people it was a bit unnerving.

"You see the dwarves are blessed. Even a creature from fairy tales joins them" Garda said

Once again the crowd cheered much louder than before. Bilbo on the other hand was not impressed. This Garda person was taken things well out of proportion.

After the announcement the dwarves were treated like hero's. They were given food, wine, weapons armour and anything else they asked for. Bilbo was also treated like Royalty he was bathed and his fur was brushed. Bilbo ate and drank to his heart's content. The only annoying thing was people kept touching his antlers thinking it would bring them luck.

After eating his fill Bilbo grabbed a four bags and filled them to the brim with food and drink. He told Gloin where he was going and then carried the bags the Bards house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door was opened by Bard who looked at Bilbo surprised "Bilbo? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he asked

"I'm not one for parties and I was tired of people touching my antlers thinking it was lucky" Bilbo explained "I brought some food and drink as a thank you for bringing us here" he said showing Bard the bags. Bard smiled slightly and let him in.

As soon as he stepped in the children rushed to him "Bilbo! We thought we'd lost you to the master" Tilda said

"Perish the thought Tilda, I can't stand the man" Bilbo said shuddering making all of them laughed "Oh, I've got some presents for you" Bilbo said as he placed the bags on the table "Food and drink right from under the masters nose"

They all helped to prepare the feast and sat down to a nice meal. Bard was happy to see his children eating so well. He couldn't remember the last time they had eaten so well.

"Bard, I was hoping you could tell me about this prophecy you mentioned earlier" Bilbo asked

"The prophecy predicts the destruction of Lake Town, when the King under the mountain returns" Bard replied darkly

"What?" Bilbo asked as his face started to go pale.

"The streams shall run in gladness, the lakes shall shine and burn. All sorrow fail and sadness, at the mountain kings return" Bard said reciting the final line of the prophecy.

Bilbo's face paled further at the thought of them going to the mountain and making the prophecy come true. The thought of the dragon killing the people of lake town spoiled his appetite.

"What about Girion trying to kill the dragon?" Bilbo asked

"He almost did. He managed to knock a scale off the beasts chest, one more arrow and he would have killed" Bain said

"But that's means you're the rightful heir to the throne of Dale" Bilbo said

"With all due respect Bilbo I will take no throne" Bard said

Bilbo did not like that answer. He knew deep down that Bard would make a great king, he just couldn't see that. That night Bilbo was allowed to make a nest for himself using a few blankets. He would be before the dwarves left for the mountain and meet them at the masters house. As he curled down to go to sleep the words of the prophecy rang through his head _'The Lake will shine and burn'_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Morning came too soon for Bilbo. He didn't want to wake up in Lake Town about to go and face a dragon. He wanted to wake up back home, in Bag End, having dreamt up the whole adventure. But fate was not that kind. He was in Lake Town, he was getting ready to face a dragon and he was possibly going to die.

Before Bilbo left Bard's house he said good bye, possibly his final good bye, to Bard and his family and offered Bard one more piece of advice "Bard...If we do wake up the dragon and if it does come here, please leave. Take your children and run. Promise me you will"

Bard looked at Bilbo sadly and said "I will. Don't forget to be careful yourself"

"I will and thank you Bard" Bilbo said and walked away heavy hearted. Walking through the noisy streets of Lake Town gave Bilbo a head ache. He met up with the company and was given armour to wear. The company looked different somehow he wasn't sure why, they just did. Getting in the boat was difficult, Hobbits were not made for boats. It wasn't until Bilbo noticed that Bofur wasn't with them did he realise that not all the members were coming with them "You do realise were one short. Where's Bofur?" he asked

"If he's not here we leave him behind" Thorin replied

"We'll have to if were to try and find the door before night fall. There can be no more delays" Balin said

When Kili tried to board the boat he was stopped by his uncle.

"Not you" Thorin said "We must travel at speed you will slow us down"

Kili smiled as if his uncle was joking and said "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you"

"No" Thorin replied sternly

Kili realised his uncle was not joking and stopped smiling "I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers"

"Kili, stay here. Rest and join us when your healed" Thorin told him

Kili was visibly distressed and heartbroken y his uncles words.

"I'll stay with the lad, my duties lay with the wounded" Oin said getting off the boat and standing by Kili's side.

"Not coming? We grew up on tales you told us, you cannot take that away from him" Kili hissed at his uncle "I will carry him if I must"

"One day you will be King and you will understand" Thorin said to Fili "We cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin" when Fili tried to leave the boat Thorin stopped him and warned "Don't be a fool, you belong with the company"

"I belong with my brother" Fili said sternly and went to help his brother.

When what was left of the company was loaded into the boat horns sounded and the dwarves were waved off.

Meanwhile a drunken Bofur had only just woken up and realised he was late "By my beard is that the time" he said and started to race for the boat. He pushed his way past the crowd only to see the boat leaving without him. He turned and smiled when he saw Fili, Kili and Oin "Did you miss the boat as well" he asked.

When Kili started keel over Fili kept him up right "Kili? Kili?"

"We need to take somewhere he can rest" Oin said

"What about Bard's house?" Bofur suggested. All of them agreed and helped Kili to Bard's house.

Bard was surprised when he heard a knock on his and even more surprised when he found dwarves on the other side.

"Kili's sick" Fili said

"You'll have to look elsewhere. I'm done with dwarves" Bard said and was about to close the door on them.

"For Bilbo's sake please" Oin said

Bard had a soft spot for Bilbo and decided to let them in. He let them put the ill dwarf onto a makeshift cot and let them tend to him. Bard for his part was still worried about the dwarves on their way to the mountain and what terrible fate might befall everyone.

The company had made it to shore and had made it to the ruins of Dale "The desolation of Smaug" Balin said looking over the ruins of Dale with memories of that day flooding back to him painfully.

"The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door into the mountain before it sets. This way" Thorin ordered

Bilbo looked around and realised something important "Wait, isn't this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here" he said

Thorin turned to Bilbo and said "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. Come!"

Bilbo sighed and followed the rest of the company. He was hoping that Gandalf was suddenly going to appear, but it didn't happen.

Walking thorough Dale was highly unsettling for everyone. The empty houses that once housed families were destroyed. The halls that had once rang with songs of old now stood silent. The land that was once fertile enough for crops was now scorched bare. Bilbo wondered if this would be the fate of Lake Town if they woke up the dragon.

Later on the company came to a halt when their path up the mountain had disappeared and a too steep to climb cliff loomed over them. Thorin became frustrated further as time went on and no one had found a direct path yet.

It was Bilbo who noticed the stairs up the mountain "Over there!" he shouted

Thorin looked overjoyed at the sight "You have keen eyes Master Baggins" he said

As the company climbed the stairs Gloin and Nori had to help Bilbo up due to the size of the steps. A bit irritating for everyone but it helped none the less.

Suddenly Thorin stopped and faced a stone wall of the mountain "This must be it" he said "Let all those who doubted us rue this day" Thorin declared holding up the key.

The company cheered and clapped at their victory, but it was only the start because now they had to start searching for the key hole.

"Right, we have a key. Which means somewhere there must be a key hole" Dwalin said and started to search the wall.

"The last light of Durin's day. Will shine upon the key hole" Thorin said. He ordered Nori to search the wall like a thief would. He turned to the setting sun and said "We're losing the light"

As the sun set further down the company resorted to using their weapons to try and break it down. The weapons broke, shattering their attempts to break it.

"The door is sealed and cannot be opened by force, there's a powerful magic on it" Balin said

Eventually the sun had set and the light from it had disappeared, taking the hope from the dwarves along with it.

"The door? The last light of Durin's day, will shine upon the key hole" Thorin said upset "That is what it says. What did we miss?" he asked "What did we miss Balin?" he asked hoping his friend would know the answer.

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done" Balin replied "We had but one chance. Come on, it's over" he said sadly and followed the company.

As the dwarves began to leave Bilbo looked at them disbelief "Wait a minute, where are they going?" he asked and getting no reply "We can't give up now!" he shouted trying to stop them from leaving.

Bilbo couldn't stop them and even Thorin believed it was over. Thorin dropped the key and gave Bilbo the map. Following his company away from the door.

"We can't give up now" Bilbo said. Somehow he felt undeterred and kept looking for a keyhole "Last light...Last light" he mumbled to himself as he searched. While looking at the map a bird suddenly landed on his antler giving him a small peck "I'm not a tree little bird" he laughed. When the bird flew away a light caught Bilbo's eye. He looked in the sky and saw the moon, it was moonlight they needed. As Balin said the door was sealed by magic and magically the key hole appeared.

Bilbo looked at the key hole like it was the best Hobbit pie he had ever seen and said "The last light" he rushed to the edge of the cliff and shouted for the dwarves "Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon! The last moon of autumn!" Bilbo started to look around for key and realised that it was nowhere to be seen "Where's the key?" he accidentally kicked it and almost sent it over the edge when a boot stopped it, Thorin's boot.

Thorin and the company had returned. Thorin picked up the key and walked over to the key hole. He placed the key in side and turned it. He gave the wall a firm shove and opened the hidden door "Erebor" Thorin said quietly.

"Thorin..." Balin said as tears gathered in his eyes.

As Thorin stepped inside he said "I know these walls, these halls, this stone. Do you remember Balin? Chambers filled with gold"

"I remember" Balin said stepping into the passage way.

One by one the company stepped into the hallway with awe.

"Here lies the seventh Kingdom of Durin's folk, may the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home" Gloin said, reading an inscription on the ceiling.

"The throne of the King" Balin said to Bilbo

Bilbo looked at carving curiously and asked "And what's that above it?"

"The Arkenstone" Balin replied

"And what is that?" Bilbo asked

"That, master burglar is why you are here" Thorin said

 _'Oh dear'_ Bilbo thought with dread settling in the pit of his stomach.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Thorin and Balin had explained to Bilbo what the Arkenstone was and where to find it. Bilbo knew it was going to be a difficult job finding one jewel in a ocean full of them, but Thorin had said the Arkenstone would be easy to spot. He said it glowed and Bilbo would know it when he saw it. Bilbo did doubt his skills and wondered if he was really going to find it.

Bilbo was reassured by the members of the company that he was going to be fine. They reminded him of how useful and brave he had been so far and how they would be waiting for him. Their words did reassure him to some degree he just wished he could reassure himself.

As he entered the chamber filled with treasure he was amazed at the shear amount of gold. He had heard about the wealth of dwarves before, but this? This was spectacular. He shook his head and steeled his nerves for the search they lay before him.

As Bilbo stepped onto the gold he prayed that he didn't slip or cause an avalanche. Hours went by as Bilbo searched and searched. He searched through chests and hills of gold and jewels but none of them shone like the Arkenstone was supposed to. He sighed and was about to give up and go back to the dwarves when he remembered that how much they were counting on him. He pulled a cup from a piled of gold and accidentally cause a small chain reaction of coins to fall. When he let his eyes follow the coins he gasped as he saw his worst nightmare, the eye of the dragon.

Bilbo immediately took cover behind a pillar and jumped when he heard the dragon breathe. He thought he could get away by going around the other side of the pillar but he saw the tail of the dragon starting to move. With growing dread he realised that all of his escape routes were completely cut off. He thought that if was quiet enough and tip-toed away he would make it out and back to the company. When he saw the eye of the dragon begin to open he quickly jumped and hid behind a pile of coins.

Bilbo knew the dragon was waking up and with nowhere else to go he prayed he would not be seen. The sound of the gold coins clashing together as they roll of the dragon hurt his ears. He heard the dragon sniffing the air trying to smell out it's pray, Bilbo wished he was invisible.

"Well thief" Smaug said "I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air"

At Smaug's words Bilbo felt his heart race and hoped Smaug would not look in his direction. As Smaug drew close to him his legs twitched in anticipation to start running.

"Where are you?" Smaug asked "Where are you?" Smaug asked again

The dragon was close enough and Bilbo bolted. As he ran and jumped through the gold he knew he was being pursued by Smaug. He hid behind another pillar hoping he could make another run for it.

"Come, don't be shy step into light" Smaug beckoned

Bilbo pressed himself closer into the pillar as Smaug tried to sniff him out.

"There is something about you. Something about the way you smell. You smell of earth and pollen" Smaug said as he finally found his pray "There you are, thief in the shadows" he said with a hint of amusement.

Bilbo thought his heart would stop when Smaug found him but somehow he managed to speak "I-I did not come to steal from you, Smaug the unassessably wealthy. I mealy wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you really were as great as the old tales say" he lied "I did not believe them" he added and Smaug seemed offended by this.

Smaug moved around the pillar and stood up to his full height "And do you now?" he asked in a booming voice.

"Truly, the tales and songs, fall utterly short of your enormity, oh Smaug the stupendous" Bilbo said

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug said

"No" Bilbo replied

"No, indeed" Smaug said. It was only now that Smaug had noticed the oddity of the creature that stood before him "You seem familiar with my name. But I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

Bilbo was about to answer him when suddenly his eyes caught the sight of something glowing. When he looked at it he knew it was the Arkenstone. Realising that Smaug was waiting for answer he spoke "I-I come from under the hill"

"Underhill?" Smaug questioned

"And under hills and over hills my path has led. And through the air I am he who walks unseen" Bilbo continued

"Impressive, what else do you claim to be?" Smaug asked

"I am luck wearer, riddle maker" Bilbo said trying not to gag on Smaug's foul breath.

"Lovely titles. Go on" Smaug said pressing for more information

"Barrel rider"

"Barrel's? Now that is interesting. And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?" Smaug asked

"D-Dwarves? No, no dwarves here. You've got that all wrong" Bilbo said pretending to be innocence.

"Oh, I don't think so barrel rider. They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside" Smaug said

As Bilbo moved closer to the Arkenstone he said "Truly, you are mistaken, oh Smaug, chiefest and greatest of calamities"

"You have nice manners for a thief and a liar!" Smaug spat "I know the smell and taste of dwarf. No one better. It is the gold, they are drawn to the treasure like flies to dead flesh" he said

Bilbo moved closer to Arkenstone only for it to be knocked away when Smaug sent it tumbling down the piles of gold. Bilbo had no choice but to chase after it, while Smaug chased after him.

"Did you think I did not know this day would come? That a pack and canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain" Smaug said and he knocked over a large pillar sending it crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile the dwarves who were waiting for Bilbo to return felt a large quake shake the mountain.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori asked

"That my lad, was a dragon" Balin said grimly

Bilbo was still trying desperately to catch the Arkenstone but each time it just slipped out of his reach.

"The king under the mountain is dead. I took his throne, I ate his people, like a wolf among sheep" Smaug said as he chased the four legged creature "I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armour is iron, no blade can pierce me" he declared as he stalked his pray.

Bilbo had managed to find a small place where he could take cover. He knew it would not last against Smaug but it would help him for a little while. As Smaug talked about Thorin being a usurper Bilbo tried to get to the Arkenstone again.

"He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?" Smaug said

"No, no I don't know what you're talking about" Bilbo lied

"Don't bother denying it. I guessed his fold purpose some time ago. But it matters not, Oakenshield's quest will fail. The darkness is coming. You are being used thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. That coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing" Smaug said

Smaug's words irked Bilbo as he remembered his time with Thorin "No, you're lying"

"What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it" Smaug declared.

Bilbo was so close to the Arkenstone but when Smaug sent him and the stone flying he feared he would lose it for good. He crashed to the ground and his back on a pillar, but he didn't let it keep him down.

"My teeth are swords, my claws are spears, my wings are a hurricane" Smaug said

As Bilbo looked closely at Smaug's chest he saw that there was a scale missing. He remembered what Bain had told him about the black arrow and whispered "So it is true, the black arrow found it's mark"

"What did you say?" Smaug hissed as he turned to his prey

"I was just saying your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug, the tyrannical" Bilbo lied "Truly you have no equal on this earth" Bilbo noticed the Arkenstone lying just a few feet away from him and unfortunately so did Smaug.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer" Smaug said

 _'Suffer? Suffer how?"_ Bilbo thought. How could that stone make Thorin suffer?

"Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad. But I think not, I think are little game ends here. So tell me thief how do you chose to die?" Smaug said as he lurched forward

When Smaug came at him with a glowing belly Bilbo dashed away as fast as he could. Escaping Smaug's fire was difficult to say the least. He felt the heat almost singe his fur. He ran away from Smaug and jumped up the stairs to a hall way and tried to catch his breath. He could hear Smaug behind him raging as he tried to find him. Bilbo had seen enough and ran in the opposite direction to warn the company.

Meanwhile back in Lake Town everything seemed to have gone to shit. Bard had been arrested, Kili had gotten worse and then Elves and Orcs showed up to fight at Bards home, putting Bards children in danger. The only good thing that happened was Tauriel being able to heal Kili. Nobody knew what was happening in the mountain but all of them were highly unsettled.

As Kili rested he spoke to Tauriel and she in turn spoke to him with a smile. Oin being as old as he was knew that something was going on between the two but left them be, there were bigger problems to worry about.

Back in Erebor Thorin was running through tunnels with his sword in his hand trying to make his way to Bilbo. When he and the company realised that Smaug was still alive and moving they knew they had to get to Bilbo and run for it. Thorin stopped and looked in amazement at the beautiful sight of his gold.

"You're alive" Thorin said when he saw Bilbo running up the stairs

"Not for much longer" Bilbo replied out of breath

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked

"The dragon's coming" Bilbo warned

"The Arkenstone, did you find it?" Thorin said more darkly

Bilbo looked at his friend surprised and urged him to leave "No, we have to get out" he was scared when Thorin aimed his sword at his chest "Thorin?" He was pushed back until he thought Thorin would push him off the ledge. Something about Thorin was not right. Bilbo looked over Thorin's shoulder to see Smaug coming towards them.

Curious to see what the Hobbit was staring at Thorin looked in the same direction and saw Smaug coming closer to them. The rest of the company suddenly charged into the room, weapons drawn.

Smaug charged at the invading force and roared loudly "You will burn!" Smaug said with a belly full of fire.

The company moved just in time and avoided Smaug's flames. They ran into a tunnel for safety as Smaug tried to find them.

"Flee, Flee run for lives, there is nowhere to hide" Smaug taunted

The company had split into groups each taking a turn to distract the dragon. The company led Smaug on a merry chase through the tunnels and chambers until they came to the old furnaces.

"The plans not going to work, these furnaces are stone cold" Dwalin said

"He's right, we've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze" Balin agreed

"Have we not?" Thorin said grinning "I did not think you would be so easily outwitted. You've grown slow and fat in your dotage, slug" Thorin taunted at Smaug "Take cover" he told the company. The company did as he ordered and took cover behind the pillars.

Smaug was enraged by the taunts of Oakenshield and threw hot flames in their direction, hoping he would burn them to a crisp.

The old furnaces were lit anew with Smaug's fire and started to work again.

"Bombur get those bellows working" Thorin ordered

Bombur used his weight to jump up and down onto the bellows to stoke the fires.

"Bilbo! Up there. On my word pull that leaver" Thorin said

Bilbo nodded, ran to the leaver and waited for Thorin's signal.

"Balin, can you still make some flash flame?" Thorin asked

"Alright it will only take a jiffy" Balin replied

When Smaug was almost through the barrier Dwalin said "We don't have a jiffy"

The dwarves were in a frenzy when Smaug broke through. Balin and others were making flash flames, Bilbo was waiting for Thorin's orders, Bombur was still on the bellows and the others were hiding from Smaug. Except for Thorin who was out in the open.

When Smaug had seen Thorin he shouted "Now!" to Bilbo

Bilbo pulled on the leaver with all his might and released a torrent of water over Smaug.

Smaug flailed and roared as his fire was put out. He moved away in agony and tried to regain his composure. He stalked towards Thorin again as the others tried to stop him with measly weapons. He was only stopped when chains were dropped on him. Trying to get out of them only seemed to make it worse.

"Lead him to the gallery of the Kings" Thorin said. Grabbing a wheel barrow he used the river of gold to take him away from Smaug "Keep going Bilbo, Run!" he shouted.

Bilbo was terrified when Smaug chased him again. He ran avoiding debris from all directions. As Smaug burst through the walls a tapestry that was hanging on them fell right on top of Bilbo.

"You think you can deceive me, barrel rider? You have come from Lake Town. This is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable tub-trading lake men, those snivelling cowards with their longbows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit" Smaug said.

Bilbo's worst nightmare was about to come true and he had to do something to stop it "This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake Town!" he said

Smaug turned to him and sneered "You care for them, do you? Good! Then you can watch them die" he turned away again and started to leave. He stopped in his tracks when a voice shouted at him.

"Here!" Thorin shouted "You witless worm!"

"You" Smaug sneered

"I am taking back what you stole" Thorin declared

Smaug stalked closer and said "You will take nothing from me, dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old, I instil terror into the hearts of men, I am king under the mountain"

"This is not your Kingdom, these are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold and we will have are revenge" Thorin said boldly and pulled on a chain. The rest of the company followed him and pulled on their chains. The chains broke one by one until nothing but a golden statue remained.

Smaug looked at the statue like he was hypnotised by its beauty. He was snapped out of his musing when the statue began to burst and melt. Smaug couldn't move in time and was plunged into a river of gold.

For a small moment Thorin thought he had won, until Smaug bust out of the golden river screaming.

"AH! REVENGE? REVENGE! I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!" Smaug shouted. He broke out of Erebor with a loud roar. Smaug spun into the sky getting rid of the gold that covered his body and flew in the direction of Lake Town "I am fire. I am death" Smaug hissed.

Bilbo and the company watched in horror and helplessness as the dragon got closer to Lake Town.

"What have we done?" Bilbo whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Bard knew what was coming, from inside his jail cell he knew the dragon was coming. He tried to warn the guards but he was ignored. He prayed that his children were safe as he tried to find his way out of the cell.

The town's people began to panic and pack what supplies they could as they tried to leave before the dragon came. Getting their families into boats and began to row as fast as they could.

The master of lake town however was more concerned with saving all of his gold rather than trying to save human lives "I warned you, did I not warn you what would come from dealing with dwarves?" the master complained "Now they've done it, they've woken the dragon and brought the apocalypse upon are heads" he said as he pulled a lever to open a secret stair way behind a bookshelf, that led to a boat "Come on, quickly, quickly. I'm trying to evacuate myself here. The town is lost save the gold"

Tauriel watched as people scrambled to save themselves and what they had. She could faintly hear the roar of the dragon as it got closer. She stormed inside the house and said "We have no time we must leave" at her warning Fili helped his brother Kili to stand but Kili insisted he could walk fine.

"We're not leaving, not without our father" Bain said

"If you stay here your sisters will die" Tauriel said truthfully "Is that what your father would want?" she asked.

Meanwhile Bard had been left for dead "Open this door! Do you hear me?" he shouted. Outside he could hear people screaming and then in the sky he saw the dragon. He struggled to open the door or break the bars once again he began panic for the safety of his family.

The Dwarves and Tauriel helped Bard's children into the boat, once they were secure they started to row away from the house. The water beneath the boat quaked as the dragon flew right over their heads and before anyone could blink the dragon attacked.

The fire seared the streets, boiled the water and burned the people nothing was going to survive the dragon's wrath.

The master and his men were selfish people, as the people of Lake Town begged for their help, they ignored them "Come on, Come on, faster!" the master shouted "If only we could take more of these poor people with us, but there hardly-" the master said only to have Alfrid finished his sentence.

"Worth it I agree" Alfrid said before kicked a helpless man clinging on the side if the boat into the freezing water.

Bard had run out if time and finally made a plan to escape and began to rip the cloth that was in his cell.

The boat that had Bard's children, the dwarves and Tauriel in had unfortunately crashed into the masters boat almost tipping them into the water.

The master didn't care for the smaller boat he had rammed and urged his men to keep moving, he only started to care when he gold began to fall into the water "My gold" he shouted in worry.

"We're carrying too much weight. We need to dump something" Alfrid said

"Quite right Alfrid" the master said lowly and pushed Alfrid off of the boat. The master was so concerned with saving his gold and pushing Alfrid off of the boat that he failed to notice the line of cloths until it had wrapped around his neck and began to choke him.

Bard was the one responsible for the rope he had tied it to the bars of the cell and used it break himself out. Breaking out of prison he grabbed a bow and some arrows and headed to the roofs. He looked in horror at the devastation the dragon had caused and quickly climbed higher. He ducked as the dragon flew over head and started to jump from roof to roof, with the intentions of fighting back.

Meanwhile on the mountain of Erebor the dwarves and Bilbo looked on sadly as Lake Town shined and burned. Balin was reminded of Dale going up in flames "Poor souls" he whispered.

Bilbo trembled on his hooves as he thought about Bard, his children and the rest of the company that was left behind. He looked towards Thorin and noticed that he was more fixated on the entrance to Erebor. Bilbo worried for his friend as he remembered about the gold sickness, had Thorin fallen prey to it already? He wondered.

Bard knew the best place to fight would be at the highest point in town, the bell tower. He readied his bow and fired when the dragon came close, his arrow bouncing off the dragons tough hide. His arrow failing to strike was not the thing that annoyed Bard, he expected that to happened, the thing that was annoying him was that bloody bell above his head. He cut the rope to the bell and silenced it.

It was Bain who noticed his father "Da" he said scared. His sister looked in horror as well when they saw him fighting.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili shouted

"No" Tauriel said

"He did, he hit his mark I saw" Kili said

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide, I think nothing will" Tauriel said

It was then Bain remembered about the black arrow. Gathering his courage Bain grabbed a hook and used it to take himself back onto the town docks. He heard his sisters protest but kept on running.

Bard was shocked when he realised he was down to his last arrow he knew he had to make it count somehow. Aiming again he hit the dragon but did no damage. The dragon had hit the bell tower and knocked Bard down.

"Da"

Bard knew that was the voice of his son. He was glad to see his son alive but horrified to see him here "Bain what are you doing? Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave" Bard said.

"I came to help you" Bain said

"No, nothing can stop it now" Bard said

"This might" Bain said and showed his father the black arrow.

"Bain you go back, you get out of here now" Bard insisted

"DA!" Bain warned when he saw the dragon coming towards them. It was too late for Bard or Bain to move when the town was struck by the dragon. Bain still clutching the black arrow hanged on for dear life, over the side of the tower. His father pulled him up quickly, but he was still in shock.

As Smaug landed on the burning ground of Lake Town, Bard grabbed the arrow and faced Smaug down.

"Who are you that would stand against me?" Smaug asked in a booming voice.

Bard looked at the dragon sternly and picked up his bow only to find it had been snapped in half.

"Now that is a pity" Smaug taunted "What will you do now bowman? You are forsaken" Smaug said mockingly "No help will come" he said as he came closer to the bowman "Is that your child?" Smaug asked "You cannot save him from the fire. He will burn!" Smaug roared.

Bard had a crazy idea, he jabbed the broken ends of his bow into the tower wood and used them as leverage so he could use his bow again. Using a terrified Bain as a way of holding the arrow upright he aimed at Smaug "Stay still son, stay still" he encouraged.

"Tell me wretch, how now should you challenge me?" Smaug asked

When Bard looked at the chest of the beast he saw the missing scale, the stories were true, and now he had his mark.

"You have nothing but you death" Smaug roared and charged forward.

"Bain look at me, you look at me" Bard said "A little to you left, that's it" Bard told Bain as he aimed for Smaug's weak spot. When he had it in his sight and Smaug was close enough he fired. The arrow whizzed through the air with great speed and hit it's mark.

With a roar of pain Smaug crashed into the tower destroying it and sending Bard and his son into the water below. Smaug crashed through the burned down buildings and flew into the air screaming. He tried to stop his life from ending but it was too late. The golden burn of Smaug's eye dimmed and he fell from the sky dead, landing onto the masters boat, killing them all with him.

The loud crash of Smaug falling alerted the company on the mountain "What was that?" Ori asked.

"It fell I saw it, It's dead. Smaug is dead" Bilbo said

"By my beard I think he's right" Dwalin said

"Look there, the raven's of Erebor are returning to the mountain" Gloin said

"Aye word will spread, before long every soul in middle earth will know the dragon is dead" Balin said

Thorin did not like the idea of people coming to his mountain, to take his gold. As the company celebrated he made his way back into the mountain.

When morning came the people of Lake Town were screaming for their loved ones, screaming from their pain and trying to rescue what they could. They pulled people and supplies from the water and mourned for their dead.

From the river the pathetic screams of Alfrid could be heard and were ignored.

On shore Tilda and Sigrid shouted for their father, hoping he and their brother were still alive.

The dwarves realised they could do nothing more and made the decision to go to the mountain. They found a boat that wasn't broken and started to shove it into the water "Kili come on were leaving" Fili said to his brother.

Kili was more fixated on Tauriel.

"They are your people you must go" she said and walked past him.

Kili turned to her and said "Come with me. I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive" he declared.

"I can't..." Tauriel replied and turned away

Kili grabbed her arm "Tauriel amrâlimê" he said

"I don't know what that means" Tauriel replied

Kili smiled playfully and said "I think you do"

Tauriel looked like she was going to say something back but stopped and stiffened _"My Lord Legolas"_ she said in Elvish.

Kili looked behind her to see the blonde prince sneering at them.

 _"Take you leave Dwarf"_ Legolas said _"You are needed elsewhere"_

Kili didn't need to understand what he was saying, the elf's face said it all. Before he turned to leave he took hold of Tauriel's hand and gave her his rune "Keep it as a promise" he told her and left for the boat.

Tauriel felt her heart squeezing painfully as she watched Kili leave in the boat, she felt a small form of happiness when Kili looked back. She wondered if there was any hope for them in the future.

As the men and women of Lake Town made the best with what they had Alfrid still thought he was above all of them and demanded blankets from a woman handing them out "Give me one of them, I'll catch my death in this cold" he demanded.

But the woman was having none of it "Oh find you own, you're not in charge anymore Alfrid Lickspittle" she spat.

"That is where you are wrong. The absence of the master the power goes to his deputy, in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket" he argued and then tried to snatch the blanket away from the woman.

The woman fought back and spat "Master's deputy? Don't make me laugh. You're a sneak thief more like. I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you"

Alfrid grabbed a hold of her and said "Maybe that can be arranged" he held up his hand with the full intention of striking her when his had was stilled.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own Alfrid" Bard said from behind him "Not now" he spun Alfrid around and his son tripped him over.

When Bard found his daughters he gave them the biggest hug he could.

"It was Bard, he killed the dragon, I saw it with my own eyes" a man said pushing through the crowd "He brought the beast down. Shot him dead with a black arrow"

The crowd erupted into cheers and thanked Bard. The crowd stopped when Alfrid tried to get in on the glory "All hail to the dragon slayer. All hail King Bard"

Bard pulled his arm away in disgust.

"I have said it many times, this is a man of noble stock. A born leader" Alfrid lied

"Do not call me that, I'm not the master of this town" Bard said to him "Where is he? Where is the master?" Bard demanded to know.

"Long gone with all are coin, I don't doubt" the blanket woman said. She pointed to Alfrid and said "You would know, you helped him empty the treasury" she accused.

"No, I tried to stop him" Alfrid lied. The people did not believe him and he panicked "I begged I pleaded. I said master no" he continued to lie "Think of the children" he said and grabbed Tilda from the crowd "Will nobody think of the children"

Tilda was not going to help him and kicked him to get away.

As the crowd turned against him they grabbed him. Threatening to hang and mutilate him he screamed from help.

Bard had no choice but to stop the murderous crowd "Let him go, let him go" Bard said "Look around you. Have you not had your fill of death? Winter is upon us, we must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand tend to the wounded and those who have strength left follow me. We must salvage what we can" he said.

"What do we do then?" the woman asked

"We find shelter" bard replied

Meanwhile Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin had finally made it onto the shores of the mountain and made the trek up to Erebor. When they saw the entrance to the mountain destroyed they worried for the rest of the company ran to find them.

"Hello?" Bofur shouted "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?"

Bilbo thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he heard Bofur's voice. But as he ran towards the voice he knew he had heard him "Wait! Wait" he shouted.

"It's Bilbo, he alive" Fili said

"Stop! Stop! You need to leave, we all need to leave" Bilbo warned

The others looked at him in confusion and Bofur said "We only just got here"

"I've tried talking to him but he just won't listen" Bilbo said

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin asked confused

"Thorin, he's been down there for days, he doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he's not been himself at all. It's this place, I think it's the sickness" Bilbo explained

"Sickness?" Bofur questioned

"What kind of sickness?" Kili asked

Fili brushed past all of them and went further down, drawn by a mysterious golden glow.

Bilbo knew this was bad and tried to stop Fili "Fili, Fili!" he and the others followed Fili with haste to see where he was going.

Fili and the rest of them came to a stop when they saw mountains of gold as far as the eye could see. Their attention was drawn away from gold when they heard the familiar voice of Thorin.

"Gold" Thorin said "Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief" Thorin looked away from the gold to the remaining members of his company standing there "Behold the great treasure hoard of Thror" Thorin said. He picked up a gold ornament and threw it towards them, Fili caught it "Welcome my sisters sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor"

Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin were reunited with their families. Each of them hugged and greeted each other happily for a short while. Once everyone had been reunited Thorin ordered them to search for the Arkenstone.

Hours later and Thorin asked "Have you found it?"

"Not over here" Nori replied

"Nothing here either" Ori said

"Keep searching" Thorin ordered

"That jewel could be anywhere" Dwalin said

"The Arkenstone is in these halls, find it" Thorin bellowed "No one rests until it is found"

Bilbo looked at Thorin and worried about him, he worried about the others falling to sickness as well. Where was Gandalf when you needed him? Bilbo couldn't watch anymore and decided to go outside to clear his head. As Bilbo looked around at the rubble he stopped and remembered what Smaug had told him. How the Arkenstone would drive Thorin mad. He remembered grabbing the Arkenstone before escaping Smaug. He pulled the stone out of his pocket and looked at it. The decision on what to do with it weighed heavily on his heart.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Authro's note: Can anyone find the HISHE reference?**

The men and women of Lake Town packed what supplies they had left and followed Bards instructions.

"Take only what you need, we have a long march ahead of us" Bard said

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked

"There is only one place" Bard replied looking in the direction of the mountain.

"The mountain" Alfrid said smiling "You are a genius Sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit like dragon, the women can clean that up. It will be safe, warm, dry and full of stores, bedding, clothing, the odd bit of gold" he said deviously.

Bard resisted the urge to roll his eyes and faced Alfrid with a look disgust "What gold is in that mountain is cursed, we will take what only was promised to us, only what we need to rebuild are lives" Bard said shoving some wood into Alfrid's arms and storming off.

Alfrid sneered and shoved the wood into an old woman's arms and said "Here, pull your weight"

As Bard passed Legolas, Legolas warned "News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands"

"Aye" Bard said knowing what he was trying to tell him.

"Others will now look to the mountain, for its wealth, for its position" Legolas warned

"What do you know?" Bard asked suspiciously

"Nothing for certain, it's what I fear may come" Legolas replied darkly. Both of them looked towards the mountain and wondered about what was going to happen.

Meanwhile back in Erebor Thorin stood before a broken throne, with a glazed look in his eye saying "It is here in these halls, I know it"

"We have searched and searched-" Dwalin said

"Not well enough" Thorin hissed interrupting him

"Thorin we would all see the stone returned-" Balin said

"And yet it's still not found!" Thorin said loud enough for his words to echo

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin asked. Thorin didn't answer him, he turned to face him and he said "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people"

"It is the King's jewel" Thorin said putting emphasis on the word king "Am I not the king?" he asked rhetorically, because he knew he was right.

Bilbo watched uncomfortably at the events unfolding before him as mind trailed back the burden that was in his pocket _'Watch it drive him mad'_

"Know this, if anyone should find it and with hold it from me, I will be avenged" Thorin warned before walking off.

After all that had happened in the Throne room Bilbo went to find Balin to talk to him about what was wrong with Thorin. He could here Balin sobbing from down the corridor. Balin's sobbing made Bilbo's sensitive ears wilt with sadness as he approached. He found Balin sitting at a desk, covered in papers, before Bilbo could say anything Balin spoke.

"Dragon sickness. I've seen it before. That look, the terrible need, it is a fierce and jealous need Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad" Balin said

"Balin if-if Thorin had the Arkenstone, if it was found, would it help?" Bilbo asked fearing the answer

"That stone crowns all, it is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power on he who lets it. Will it stray his madness? No laddie, I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it stays lost" Balin warned.

Bilbo swallowed dryly at Balin's warning. Did he know he had the Arkenstone? No, of course not, impossible, Bilbo hoped. He nodded at Balin thankfully and left with a cold shiver in his stomach.

Back on the shores of the lost Lake Town, the people had finally begun their trek towards the mountain. They carried their injured and supplies as Bard led them to what was hopefully their salvation.

As Bilbo stood alone in a dark corridor, he pulled out a precious item from his pocket and looked at it almost happily.

"What is that?" a dark voice said

The sudden voice made Bilbo jump and turn around quickly, to see Thorin charging towards him.

"In your hand?" Thorin said

"It's nothing" Bilbo denied

"Show me" Thorin demanded

Bilbo knew he couldn't deny him, show he opened his hand and showed Thorin an acorn. When Thorin looked at him confused he explained "I picked it up in Beorn's garden"

"You carried it all this way?" Thorin asked

"I'm going to plant it in my garden in Bag End" Bilbo replied

Thorin smiled and said "It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire"

"One day it will grow and every time I look at it I will remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home" Bilbo said and was hopeful when he saw Thorin smiling again "Thorin-" he said before Dwalin interrupted him.

"Thorin survivors from Lake Town. Their streaming into Dale, there's hundreds of them" Dwalin explained.

"Call everyone to the gate" Thorin ordered "To the gate! Now!" he said louder.

Bilbo's heart dropped when he saw the madness return to Thorin's eyes. He thought he had somehow been given a chance to bring Thorin back, but he guessed it was just not meant to be.

As the people of Lake Town flooded into Dale, they looked around in horror and awe at what was left of the once prosperous city.

"Come on keep moving" Bard urged

"Sire! Sire! Up here!" Alfrid shouted from on top of a walk way.

Bard wondered what was going on and went to Alfrid's location. Looking towards the mountain he could see fire and smoke.

"Look Sire the braziers are lit" Alfrid pointed out

"It is so. The company of Thorin Oakenshield survived" Bard said

Alfrid looked horrified by this "Survived? You mean there's a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?" he asked.

"I shouldn't worry Alfrid, there gold enough in that mountain for all" Bard said almost humorously. He turned back to the people and said "Make camp here tonight, take what shelter you can, get some fires going" when the people did as he said he turned back to Alfrid and said "Alfrid take the night watch" he knew Alfrid did not like the sound of that but he didn't care.

At the entrance of Erebor the dwarves were working hard to block the entrance to the mountain, using anything they could. They used handmade winches to lift large chunks of stone and broken statues and used smaller rocks to fill in any gaps.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun up. This mountain was hard won, I will not see it taken again" Thorin said

"The people of Lake Town have nothing" Kili pointed out disgusted "They have came to us in need, they have lost everything"

"Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship" Thorin said and truthfully he was right about loss and hardship "Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice, they have much to be grateful for" Thorin said. As he looked at all the fires and men in Dale he ordered for more stone to put down "More stone to the gate!"

The next morning the people of Lake Town helped each other in any way they could. Taking care of the children and the wounded.

"These children are starving" a man said

"We need food" another said

"We won't last three days" another said

"Bard we don't have enough" Percy said

"Do what you can Percy" Bard said as he walked past him.

"We need more water" a woman said

"The children, the wounded and the women come first" Bard said. He left the room and found Alfrid "Morning Alfrid, what news from the night watch?" he asked.

"All quite Sire, not much to report, nothing gets past me" Alfrid replied following Bard outside

"Except an army of elves, it would seem" Bard said as he stared at the fully armoured, army of elves at the front door. As Bard moved closer the elves parted so he could pass through them. He moved through them carefully as the elven King entered the city on his elk "My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here" Bard said.

"I heard you needed aid" Thranduil replied

Bard and the people were shocked and overjoyed when horse drawn carts came in with mountains of food and drink. The people scrambled to get what they could as the elves handed out the food.

"You have saved us, I do not know how to thank you" Bard said happily

"You gratitude is misplaced" Thranduil said making Bard's smile falter "I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine"

Bard wasn't sure what Thranduil meant by that statement but it could mean something bad. When Thranduil started to mobilize his men towards the direction of the mountain Bard knew he had to stop him "Wait! Please wait!" Bard shouted as he ran after them "You would go to war over a handful of gems?" he asked.

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken" Thranduil said coolly

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin" Bard said finally gaining the elven Kings attention.

"You would try to reason with a dwarf?" Thranduil asked

"To avoid war? Yes" Bard confirmed

Thranduil was surprised to see how serious he was and wondered if this man was either very brave or very foolish.

Inside the mountain the dwarves still worked hard to make sure Erebor was secure again. As Thorin walked past he ordered them to follow him. The dwarves followed him outside and looked out to Dale to see an army of elves. The sound of horses hooves below them caught their attention. They saw it was Bard riding towards the mountain.

"Hail Thorin son of Thrain" Bard greeted "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope"

"Why do you come to the King under the mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked

"Why does the King under the mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his hold?" Bard asked

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed" Thorin replied

"My Lord we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" Bard asked

Thorin thought about it and left the rampart, after sending a raven with a message to the Iron Hills. Thorin spoke to Bard through a hole in the wall "I am listening" he said.

"On behalf of the people of Lake Town, I ask that you honour you pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives" Bard said

"I will not treat with any man, while an armed host lies before my door" Thorin replied

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms" Bard warned

"Your threats do not sway me" Thorin said undeterred

"What of your conscious? Does it not tell you that our cause is just?" Bard asked "My people offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death" he spat.

"When did the men of Lake Town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward" Thorin said

"A bargain was struck" Bard argued

"A bargain? What choice did we have, but to barter are birthright for blankets and food. To ransom are future in exchange for our freedom" Thorin said "You call that a fair trade?" he asked "Tell me Bard the dragon slayer, why should I honour such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word" Bard said trying to remind him of what he had said "Does that mean nothing?" he asked.

Instead of answering Thorin awkwardly slid away from the hole and looked at his men "Be gone! Lest are arrows fly!" Thorin shouted.

Bard thumped the wall of stone in anger and left on his borrowed horse.

As the company watched Bard leave Bilbo spoke up "What are you doing?" he asked "You cannot go to war" he said as if was easy to sway Thorin.

"This does not concern you" Thorin dismissed

"Excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed there is an army of elves out there" Bilbo pointed out "Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen" he added "We are in fact outnumbered"

"Not for much longer" Thorin said smugly

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked confused

"It means Master Baggins, you should never under estimate dwarves" Thorin said "By the way Master Baggins that is nice tuft of fur you have grown on your chest, a pity you are not a dwarf it would have been a fine beard" he said leaving Bilbo gobsmacked. Thorin turned to his men and said "We have reclaimed Erebor and now we defend it"

Bilbo couldn't believe what he was hearing and of all the time compliment his fur, this was outrageous.

Bard rode back to the ruins of Dale and once again faced King Thranduil "He will give us nothing" Bard said.

"Such a pity, still you tried" Thranduil said with false empathy.

"I do not understand why. Why would he risk war?" Bard asked as he and Thranduil watched a large state fall apart and destroy the path to the mountain.

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing" Thranduil said drawing his sword "We attack at dawn" Thranduil announced "Are you with us?" he asked Bard.

Bard took one last look at the mountain and followed Thranduil in silent agreement.

As the men of Lake Town armed themselves with whatever weapons and armour they could find inside the mountain the dwarves did the same. Swords, bows, axes, hammer, lances and spears no weapon was off limits and all armour was put to good use. Because now, once again, another battle for Erebor was about to start.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Congratulations to the one guest who found the HISHE reference.**

Bilbo watched as the dwarves armed themselves, a growing discomfort settled in his stomach. The Arkenstone that was still his pocket felt like it weighed a ton.

"Master Baggins!" Thorin shouted from down the corridor "Come here" he ordered.

Bilbo swallowed hard and walked down the path to meet Thorin. He saw Thorin holding some sort of shirt and wondered what is could be.

"You're going to need this" Thorin said and held up the shirt "Put it on"

Bilbo was a bit sceptical about it flattening his fur, but did as Thorin said.

"This vest is made with silver steel, Mithril. It was made by my forebears" Thorin boasted. He helped Bilbo to put it on and continued "No blade can pierce it"

The vest didn't feel right to Bilbo, Hobbits were meant for this "I look absurd" he joked "I'm not a warrior I'm a Hobbit"

"It is a gift. A token of our friendship" Thorin said

This conversation was making Bilbo uncomfortable. Thorin talked of their friendship all Bilbo cold think about was how bad of a friend he was by keeping the Arkenstone and betraying Thorin.

Thorin took a quick Glance at his company and said "True friends are hard to come by" Thorin roughly gripped Bilbo by the shoulder and dragged him out of earshot of the company "I have been blind, but now I begin to see. I am betrayed"

Bilbo felt his heart stop at Thorin's words "Betrayed?" he said as innocently as he could.

"The Arkenstone" Thorin whispered harshly "One of them has taken it. One of them is false"

Bilbo wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but for some reason is sounded like Thorin was hissing "Thorin the quest is fulfilled, you've won the mountain. It that not enough?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin wasn't listening "Betrayed by my own kin" he said.

"You made a promise to the people of Lake Town, is this treasure truly worth more than you honour? Our honour? I was also there, I gave my word" Bilbo said hoping he would get through to his friend.

"For that I am grateful. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake Town" Thorin spat "This gold, it is ours and ours alone"

Bilbo did not like the way Thorin was starting to sound, he sounded like...Smaug.

"On my life, I will not part with a single coin, not one piece of it" Thorin hissed.

Bilbo watched as the company marched past them in full armour. There were no smiles on the faces of Fili, Kili, Bofur like their should have been, now there was only the faces of warriors. And the rest were the same, they were ready for war.

Meanwhile back in Lake Town the men were using some of the old forges they had found to make and repair weapons and armour. Their work was disrupted when the sound of horse hooves and shouting rang out in the streets.

"Let me through! Make way!" Gandalf shouted as he made his way through the crowds of people. He looked in horror and confusion at the sight of the men and elves preparing themselves for battle. A sudden insulting shouting got his attention.

"No, no, no. Hey you! Pointy hat!" Alfrid shouted

Gandalf looked in looked at him insulted.

"Yes you. We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds round here. We've got enough trouble, without the likes of you" Alfrid said "Off you go, on your horse"

"Who's in charge here?" Gandalf said angrily.

"Who's asking?" Bard asked

Gandalf looked at the man and knew who he was, he had Girion's fierce looks. Gandalf explained who is was and why he was here, thankfully Bard believed him and took him to Thranduil's tent.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves, war is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger" Gandalf warned

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked confused

"I can see you know nothing of wizards" Thranduil said dryly "They are like winter thunder on a wild wind rolling in from a distance, breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm"

"Not this time" Gandalf insisted "Armies of orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned is full strength"

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil asked

"Because we forced him, we forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland" Gandalf replied "The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain, not just for the treasure within, but for where is lies, it strategic position" he explained "This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north, if that fell Kingdom should raise again, Rivendell, Moria, The Shire, even Gondor itself will fall"

"These orc armies you speak of Mithrandir, where are they?" Thranduil asked concerned.

Gandalf didn't answer only gave a look of misery, meaning they were probably close.

Meanwhile Tauriel and Legolas who were still stalking the orcs had found something dire "If we are going, we should move now" Tauriel said.

Suddenly loud sharp screeching pierced the air as hundreds of bats started to fly.

"They are swarming" Tauriel said

"These bats are bred for one purpose" Legolas said

"What?" Tauriel asked

"For war" Legolas replied

As they watched the bats swam another movement caught their eyes, Bolg astride his Warg. Bolg seemed to sneer at them and yelled in black speech. A horn was blown and an army of orcs marched out of the mountain.

"We must warn the others" Tauriel said

"We may be too late, hurry!" Legolas replied. The two of them began to race down the cliff with the hopes of reaching their people and the men of Lake Town in time.

Gandalf always knew Thranduil was stubborn but the was ridiculous. He had been trying to convince him to stop being so petty and talk with the dwarves "What do you this I am trying to do?" he asked.

"I think you're trying to save your dwarfish friends" Thranduil replied "And I admire you loyalty to them, but it does not persuade me from my course. You started this Mithrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it" he said. He turned to his men and asked "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes my Lord" a soldier replied

"Give them the order, if anything moves on that mountain kill it" Thranduil said. He soldier turned "The dwarves are out of time"

Back at Erebor Bilbo Baggins believed he had lost his mind, as he threw a rope down the side of the mountain, he began to lower himself down. It was dangerous enough for a two legged person, but for a Hobbit it was even worse. Using the fallen statue pieces to make his way across the water Bilbo ran towards Dale. As he snuck past the guards he heard two very familiar voices and followed them.

"You bowman, do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? You would buy it with the blood of dwarves?" Gandalf asked.

"It will not come to that, this is a fight they cannot win" Bard replied

When Bilbo saw Gandalf and Bard he could help blurting out "That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. The will fight to the death to defend their own"

"Bilbo Baggins" Gandalf said happily

Bilbo grinned wildly in return and said "I think know how to fix things"

"Then you need to come with us" Gandalf said and led Bilbo and Bard back into Thranduil's tent.

Both Bilbo's and Thranduil's eyes winded when they saw each other. Bilbo hadn't forgotten he had betrayed Thranduil's trust and Thranduil hadn't forgotten how Bilbo had stolen his jail keys and set his prisoners free.

"We meet again Master Hobbit" Thranduil said coolly

"You two have met?" Bard asked

"This is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeon for under the nose of my guards, betrayed my trust and ran off with the dwarves to Erebor" Thranduil replied as he sat down "Even after I had offered him protection" he added.

Bilbo looked at him apologetically and said "Yes, sorry about that"

"Legolas, Tauriel and myself were deeply hurt when you left us. We had hoped you would stay with us" Thranduil said sounding genuinely disappointed.

"I'm sorry but I made a promise and signed a contract, I couldn't just abandon it" Bilbo replied "But, anyway, I came to give you this" he said as he took the Arkenstone out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful gleaming jewel "The heart of the mountain, the Kings jewel" Thranduil said.

"And worth a King's ransom" Bard added "How is this yours to give?" he asked

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure" Bilbo replied

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty" Bard asked

"I'm not doing it for you" he replied. When they looked at him confused he explained "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult and suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners you can imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them and I would save them, if I can. And Thorin values this stone above all else, in exchange for its return I believe he will give you what you are owned. There will be no need for war"

Everyone felt a bit apathetic about this situation, but what else could they do?

"I have to admit little one this is quite the risk, you have put yourself in grave danger by bringing this to us" Thranduil said "If Thorin finds out he will kill you"

Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat, Thranduil was right. In Thorin's current mind set he had put himself in a precarious situation.

"I in good conscious cannot let you go back to the mountain" Thranduil said "You will stay here until the situation is resolved"

"I most certainly will not" Bilbo said slightly flabbergasted

"Now Bilbo, perhaps Thranduil is right" Gandalf said

"What!? You did not being me on this adventure-" Bilbo argued but Thranduil interrupted

"You brought him here?" Thranduil said surprised and almost angrily "I knew you caused trouble Mithrandir, but this? This is a new low. You involved an infant in all of this, how could you?"

"Bilbo is an infant?" Bard asked shocked

Thranduil turned to him and asked "You do not know?"

"No" Bard replied

"Well then to answer your question, yes Bilbo is an infant, if he were a human he would probably be no older than your daughter Tilda, give or take a few years" Thranduil explained.

Bard looked at Bilbo shock and asked "You are a child?"

Bilbo grunted and said "No! I am an adult by Hobbit law, I'm thirty four"

"We are not on Hobbit lands Bilbo Baggins and you have put yourself in enough danger" Thranduil said. As he stood up he called for his guards "Guards!" when two guards entered his tent he said "See that the Halfling is taken care of, make sure he doesn't leave the camp or go near the mountain" Both Elves bowed and grabbed Bilbo.

Bilbo struggled in their grip but was calmed by Gandalf "Do not worry Bilbo, I sure things will work out" he said with a wink.

Bilbo understood that going with the elves peacefully meant he could plan something sneaky "Alright, fine" he sighed and stopped struggling. He followed the elves to what they said was a safe spot and sat down. He looked towards the mountain and started to make a plan, he just hoped he would make it in time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Author's note: Sorry this took so long I got addicted to Stardew Valley, Kyo Kara Maoh and then I redecorated my bedroom. Anyway should be back to normal now.**

The next morning Bard, King Thranduil, an army of elves and men marched out to Erebor, none aware that Bilbo had escaped hours before. As Bard and Thranduil got closer to Erebor Thorin fired an arrow as a warning shot. The arrow just missed Thranduil's elk by a few inches and made both leaders look up at Thorin in surprise.

"I will put the next one between your eyes" Thorin warned. His company agreed loudly in Khuzdul.

Thranduil smirked mockingly as if to say _'Oh will you now?'_ before his face turned sour. His dipped his head forward slightly and his army understood him. The elves readied their bows and aimed their arrows at the dwarves.

The company went silent and hid behind the rampart wall. All except for Thorin.

Thranduil raised his hand and signalled his elves to stand down, for now "We have come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted" Thranduil announced.

"What payment?" Thorin asked "I gave you nothing. You have nothing" he declared.

Thranduil cast a glance at Bard who reached into his pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone. He flashed the stone to Thorin and said "We have this" Thorin was instantly mesmerised by the shining stone of his grandfathers.

"They have the Arkenstone?" Kili said confused "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?" he shouted "That stone belongs to the King!"

"The King may have it" Bard said smugly as he tossed the stone into the air "With our good will" he added tucking the stone back into his pocket "But first he must honour his word"

Thorin shook his head and whispered to his company "They are taking us for fools. This a ruse. A filthy lie" turning back to bard he yelled "The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

"It is no trick" a familiar voice chimed in "The stone is real. I gave it to them" Bilbo said honestly as he stepped forward.

Thorin turned to Bilbo with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face "You?" he said disappointed.

"I took it as my fourteenth share" Bilbo admitted.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asked.

"Steal from you? No, no. I maybe a burglar but I'd to think I'm an honest one" Bilbo replied "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim"

"Against your claim?" Thorin questioned "Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" he roared as he charged closer to Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you" Bilbo admitted "Many times I wanted to. But-"

"But what thief?" Thorin asked not believing Bilbo.

"You are changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would have never gone back on his word. He would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin" Bilbo said.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty" Thorin sneered. He glanced over the rampart for a moment and shouted "Throw him from the rampart!"

Bilbo, the company, bard and Thranduil were horrified when they heard Thorin's order.

Thorin noticed that none of his company move to obey him "Did you not hear me!" he yelled and grabbed Fili. When Fili broke free from his grasp with a 'No' Thorin turned and grabbed Bilbo "I will do it myself" he said. Yanking Bilbo over to the rampart edge with a 'Curse you' his company fought against him, trying to stop him. Suddenly a thundering voice stopped them in their tracks.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me" Gandalf said sternly.

Bilbo was terrified as his head dangled of the rampart edge. He felt the wind blowing through his hair and a cold sweat form on his forehead. When he heard Gandalf he wondered if Thorin would agree to let him go or if he would tip him over the edge.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain" Gandalf said.

Bilbo had never been happier to have all four hooves back on the ground, as Thorin strong grip loosened and he was let go. It was Bofur who helped him get away telling him to leave.

"Never again will I have dealings with Wizards or Shire rats!" Thorin shouted.

Bilbo grabbed a rope and threw it over the rampart and started to climb down. Once he was safely down on the ground he ran to Gandalf, happy to be near his friend again.

"Are we resolved the return of the Arkenstone for what was promised? Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" Bard asked.

Before Thorin could answer the Raven he had sent to fetch Dain and his army from the Iron Hills returned. He knew the Raven had brought reinforcements to the mountain "I will have war" he said.

It was then that everybody noticed the army of dwarves on the horizon heading towards them.

"Iron foot" Gandalf said as he recognised the dwarven leader.

The company yelled and cheered at their dwarven kin coming to help them.

Thranduil rode through him army and ordered them to stand their grounds and ready their weapons. The two armies faced and marched towards each other each ready for one another.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked "He doesn't look very happy"

"That is Dain Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin" Gandalf replied.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asked.

"I always found Thorin more reasonable of the two" Gandalf replied worryingly.

"Good morning. How are we all?" Dain asked "I have a wee proposition for you, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of you time" he said calmly "Would you consider JUST SODDING OFF!" he shouted "ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Dain's bellowing voice caused the people of Lake Town to start backing of "Stand fast" Bard said.

"Come now Lord Dain" Gandalf said stepping forward.

"Gandalf the Gray" Dain said "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves. A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down" Gandalf said.

"I will not stand down before any elf. Not least this faceless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open" Dain replied "See if he's still smirking then"

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin" Thranduil taunted.

"You hear that lads. Come on let's give these bastards a good hammering" Dain announced. His men yelled a battle cry and readied their weapons. While the elves did the same.

Before any of the armies cold move a sound similar to that of thunder roared through out the air. Everyone looked towards the source of the sound and saw part of the mountains moving.

"Were-Worms" Gandalf said.

It was then that everyone saw three monstrous worn like creatures emerge from the ground.

"Oh come on" Dain said in disbelief.

Suddenly Azog appeared "Come forth my armies" he shouted in black speech. Raising his banner of war sounding his horns.

"The hoards of hell are upon us" Dain shouted "To battle! To battle!" he ordered. Dain and his men forgot the elves and re-routed themselves to face the orcs instead.

Back at the rampart Thorin's company wanted to go and help their kin but Thorin wouldn't let them go. Thorin ordered them to stand down.

"Are we to do nothing?"

"I said stand down!" Thorin replied.

When Bilbo notice that the elves did not move to take the orcs head on he turned to Gandalf and asked "Will the elves not fight?"

Gandalf couldn't replied he turned to Thranduil and shouted "Thranduil this is madness!"

Thranduil wasn't sure if he should send his army to fight or not. He would fight for his people but to fight next to his enemy? Was that something he wanted to do?

As the dwarves got closer to the orc army they lined up their shields like a barrier and braced themselves for impact. Before the orcs could reach the dwarves the elves jumped over them and attacked the orcs, then the dwarves changed forward impaling the orcs with their spears.

As the elves marched forward Bilbo turned to Gandalf "Erm Gandalf is this a good place to stand?" he asked.

The sound of another orc horn rang out and alerted another group of orcs to attack the city of Dale.

When Bard saw what was heading towards Dale he ordered the people to head back to fight, with Bilbo and Gandalf in tow.

The orcs launched boulders at the city knocking down its walls and defences. They charged into the streets and attack the people of Lake Town.

Bard raced into Dale on his horse concerned for his children's safety. Drawing his sword he searched for the "My children? Where are my children?"

"I saw them in the old market" someone replied.

With people running past him confused and scared Bard didn't know where to turn. He ordered people to hold off the orcs and ordered some others to follow him. As Bard and his people clashed with the orcs Gandalf and Bilbo were there to help.

When Bard heard his children shouting for him he was glad to see them all alive. His gladness turned to horror when a large troll spotted them. Looking for something, anything to use as a weapon he tipped over a cart and rode it down the street. He rammed it into the troll knocking it backwards and then stabbed his sword into its heart, killing it. Bard led his children away from danger and told them to round up the women and children, take them to the great hall and barricade it. He children refused and then Alfrid stepped out.

"Show your father some respect" he spat "Leave it to me sire" he pushed Tilda and Sigrid roughly and sneered "You heard him we make for the great hall"

"Alfrid! Women and children only" Bard said handing Alfrid a sword "I need every man fighting. See that you'll return"

"I'll get them to safety sire" Alfrid replied. He pushed more women and children out of the way and gave his sword to Bain. He ran away like a coward shouting "Abandon the cripples"

Thranduil had finally made it to the bride that led into Dale. Using his sword and elk he charged his way through the orcs and into Dale. As soon as he entered his dear elk was shot with arrows and collapsed. He rolled off to avoid getting hurt and knew he was surrounded. He attacked the orcs in his rage as his elves followed suit.

Outside the city the dwarves were beginning to fall behind the orcs and Dain lost his war pig to and orc spear "Where's Thorin? We need him. Where is he?" There seemed no end to the orc army, the bloodshed or the body count.

Meanwhile back inside Erebor Thorin sat comfortably on his throne while Dwalin approached him.

"Since when do we forsake our own people?" Dwalin asked "Thorin they are dying out there" for a moment Dwalin thought he had gotten through to his friend, until he spoke.

"There are halls beneath halls within the mountain. Places we can fortify. Shore up, make safe? Yes. Yes, that is it. We must move the gold further underground to safety.

Dwalin couldn't believe what Thorin was saying "Did you not hear me?" he asked "Dain is surrounded. They're being slaughtered Thorin" Thorin didn't seem to care.

"Many die in war, life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend" Thorin said with no hint of remorse in his voice.

Dwalin shook his head slight and said "You sit here, in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head... and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been"

"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord" Thorin said as his voice shook. He was almost gripping his head in pain "As if I were still Thorin Oakenshield" Thorin drew he sword and shouted "I am your King!"

"You were always my King. You used to know that once. But you cannot see what you have become" Dwalin set upset.

"Go. Get out...before I kill you" Thorin warned.

Dwalin looked into Thorin's eyes and knew he would kill him. With tears in his own eye he left. He knew that his friend, his brother, his King was lost to the madness.

Thorin watched as Dwalin left without another word and he turned away from him. Walking down the hall where he had tried to drown Smaug in gold he could hear voices in his head. He could swear the people he could hear were right next to him. He heard his own voice saying things that had already been. Catching the sight of his own reflection he could have sworn he saw the image of a dragon swimming in the gold. Something was wrong with him he felt like he was being pulled down, drowning, suffocated by the gold. The room, why was it spinning? Why was he screaming? Why couldn't he escape? Eventually everything went back to normal and Thorin threw his crown onto the ground.

 _'What had he done?'_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Outside the mountain the battle raged on and Dain shouted for his men to fall back to the mountain. The dwarves and elves we're quickly being overrun by the enemy and most felt like they were in an unwinnable battle.

Inside the mountain company of Thorin Oakenshield sat in silence as their kin died outside.

Kili was the first to notice the figure of his uncle approaching them. He stood up in a mix of surprise and anger "I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while other's fight are battle for us!" he yelled "It is not in my blood Thorin"

"No, it is not" Thorin replied. He put a hand on his nephews shoulder and said "We are sons of Durin and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight"

Kili felt tears sting his eyes and his bottom lip tremble, his uncle was back.

Thorin pressed his forehead to Kili's in affection and then faced his company "I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me one last time?" he asked.

The company raised their weapons, stood tall and proud, ready to join Thorin Oakenshield into battle once again.

Outside the dwarves, elves and orcs had broken apart, regrouped and faced each other for another charge. Before they could move the sound of a horn rang though the air catching everyone's attention. The horn could be heard from the battle field to the ruins of Dale. The next thing anybody knew a large golden bell crashed through the stone barricade and crated a bridge. From the opening Thorin and his company charged forward.

"To the King! To the King!" Dain shouted. His men obeyed and followed the King of Erebor into battle.

Back in Dale Bilbo noticed the strategy the dwarves were using "Their rallying" he said to Gandalf.

"Their rallying to their King" Gandalf replied.

Meanwhile Bard was rallying his people "Any man who wants to give their last follow me" he said and ran with his sword drawn. As a new wave of orcs charged into the city the people attacked. And it wasn't just the men who stood by Bards side the women and old were determined to fight as well.

"I say we stand with are men in life and in death. Arm yourselves" Hilda Bianca said. The others gathered what they could to use as weapons and were ready to fight.

"Come with us love" another woman said to someone hunched on a rock.

"No, no, no you leave an old woman be" the person protested.

"Don't be afraid" the woman coaxed.

"I said get off" the person said in a gruff voice.

Hilda knew that voice and ripped the veil off "Alfrid Lickspittle. You are a coward" she sneered.

"A coward? Not every man's brave enough to wear a corset" he said like it had some sort of meaning.

"You're not a man you're a weasel" Hilda spat before leaving.

Alfrid watched the others laugh and leave him, until his eyes fell onto a pot that had been smashed and poured out golden coins.

Back on the battle field Dain and Thorin met in the heat of battle.

"Dain" Thorin said.

"Thorin, hold on I'm coming" Dain replied as he cut down orc after orc "Hey cousin, what took you so long?" he asked. The two of them laughed and hugged in a friendly gesture "There are too many of these buggers Thorin. I hope you've got a plan"

"Aye, were going to take down their leader" Thorin replied.

"Azog" Dain whispered.

Thorin mounted one of Dain's animals and said "I'm going to kill that piece of filth"

"Thorin you cannot do this, you're are King" Dain argued.

"That is why I must do it" Thorin replied.

"And how do you plan to fight your way single handed to Ravenhill?" Dain asked.

Out of nowhere Balin and the others came rushing in on a goat pulled sled "It's been a while since I've done this" Balin said amused.

"To Ravenhill!" Thorin ordered leading the charge.

"You're all mad bastards and I like it" Dain laughed "May Durin save you all"

The dwarves charged through the orcs easily enough with their weapon filled sled. The spikes on the wheels cut the orcs down, Dwalin operated the cross bow, and the rest used their swords and bows to take down anyone else. Decapitating six troll's was defiantly the highlight of their day. They were surprised when Bofur saved them from an armoured troll by using another troll he had managed to commandeer.

They lost two goats two wargs further down the field but still they continued. They lost a third and realised that they might be out run by them.

"Were pulling too much weight. We won't make it" Dwalin said.

"Cut the tracers. Ride them to Ravenhill" Balin said bravely knowing what would happen to him.

"No Balin" Dwalin replied fearfully.

"My goat riding days are over" Balin said returning his brothers grip "Durin be with you"

Fili, Kili and Dwalin each mounted a goat and cut them from the sled, leaving Balin to fend for himself. Balin took control of the cross bow and started to kill the pursuers "I am too old for this" he complained.

Fili, Kili and Dwalin caught up to Thorin and followed his lead up to Ravenhill.

Back in Dale the men continued their fight when someone unexpected arrived.

"Gandalf!"

Gandalf turned in surprise to see Legolas and Tauriel on a horse "Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf"

"There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs, they are almost upon us" Legolas warned.

"Gundabad? This was their plan all along" Gandalf realised what was happening and paled "Azog engages are forces and Bolg sweeps in from the north" he explained.

"The north? Where is the north exactly?" Bilbo asked.

"Ravenhill" Gandalf replied with a grave sense of foreboding.

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there and Fili and Kili, there all up there" Bilbo said scared.

Gandalf, Bilbo, Legolas and Tauriel knew what was going to happen and knew they had to stop it.

Thranduil looked around with a heavy heart at the dead that lay before him. He remembered battles he had already fought and won and lost in the past and wondered how many more deaths were on his hands _'Valar no more please'_ he silently begged. One was of his men came towards him he gave the order "Recall your company" his soldier blew a horn and other elves soon joined them.

"My Lord!" Gandalf rasped as he approached Thranduil "Dispatch this force to Ravenhill. The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned"

At the mention of the dwarves any mercy or weakness Thranduil had was gone and he hardened his heart again "By all means warn him. I spent enough Elvish blood in defence of this accursed land. No more" he replied.

"Thranduil?" Gandalf said.

"I'll go" Bilbo spoke up.

"Don't be ridiculous" Gandalf said dismissively "You'll never make it"

"Why not?" Bilbo asked.

"Because they will see you coming and kill you" Gandalf snapped.

"No they won't. They won't see me. Hobbit's are good at staying unnoticed" Bilbo said confidently.

"It's out of the question. I won't allow it" Gandalf said.

"I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf" Bilbo replied. He looked at his friend sadly and ran in the direction of Ravenhill.

When Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili made their way to up the tower they split up. Fili and Kili went inside to investigate, while Thorin and Dwalin looked around for Azog. Fili told his brother to search the lower levels while he continued forward.

"Where is that orc filth?" Thorin said as he looked around.

"Thorin" Bilbo said out of breath as he appeared from the stair way.

"Bilbo" Thorin said surprised.

"You have to leave here now. Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watch tower with be completely surrounded, there will be no way out" Bilbo warned.

"We are so close, that orc scum is in there" Dwalin spat "I say we-"

"No" Thorin said interrupting him "That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in. This is a trap" he realised.

"Find Fili and Kili, call them back" Thorin ordered.

"Thorin are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do it. We'll live to fight another day" Thorin replied.

Before they could move they heard a drum and saw lights in the other tower. They all watched in horror as Azog appeared dragging an injured Fili with him. None of them understood what Azog was saying as he dangled Fili of the edge.

"RUN!" Fili screamed before being pierced by Azog.

Thorin gasped in horror, Bilbo held his breath and Dwalin looked away as Azog let Fili drop below him.

Kili started at his brothers lifeless body before being filled with grief, rage and vengeance. He charged out and ran towards his brothers murderer. Thorin and Dwalin followed with the intent to stop him.

Bilbo had drawn his sword Sting and silently vowed to slay Azog as well.

As Thorin tried to catch up to Kili he wound up running into Azog. They both fought each other savagely.

Bilbo was taken by surprise when the bats flew over him and when the orcs came. Dwalin came back and killed the orcs. The two stood back to back and killed all the orcs that came close.

Meanwhile Legolas and Tauriel had made their own way to Ravenhill. Legolas had grabbed onto a giant bat and flew up the tower, while Tauriel had noticed Kili. She ran inside and started to fight orcs herself.

Bilbo and Dwalin were holding down their position well enough, or so Bilbo thought. He was taken down when an orc hit him in the temple knocking him unconscious.

Legolas had killed the bat he was on when he found the perfect location to shoot his arrows. Landing on the tower he killed the orcs that were trying to surround Thorin on the ice.

Tauriel shouted for Kili until she was attacked by Bolg. She did her best against him but was knocked down. Kili saved Tauriel by jumped on Blog to fight him. Both Kili and Tauriel fought Bolg until Tauriel was knocked down again and Kili was stabbed before her eyes. She watched in agony as Kili went still. Feeling a rage she had never felt before she rose to face Bolg once more. Grabbing onto him she sent herself and Bolg down the cliff.

When Legolas saw Tauriel fall down the cliff and Bolg ready to kill her he reached for his arrows. He felt his heart quicken when he realised he had no more arrows. Jumping down from the tower and jumped onto the troll below him. He used the massive troll to slam into the tower and knock it down. Using the tower as a bridge he fought Bolg head on.

Fighting over the frozen waterfall was dangerous enough but Bolg's wild swinging made it worse. Each time he hit the tower it would collapse a little further. Legolas received some unexpected help when Thorin threw the body of another orc down to make Bolg fall. Legolas returned the favour when he threw Thorin's sword Orcrist into the chest of another orc about to kill him.

Thorin grabbed Orcrist before it was lost over the falls and regained his balance. He looked in front of him and saw Azog standing before him. The two charged at each other with the intent to kill.

The fight between Legolas and Bolg was finally over when Legolas stabbed Bolg in the head and sent his body down the frozen falls. The first thing Legolas did was go to Tauriel but she had disappeared.

As the fight between Thorin and Azog continued the ice beneath their feet cracked and broke apart. The ground was already unstable enough but now it was almost impossible for Thorin to keep his balance. Thorin noticed something was wrong with Azog when he stopped fighting and looked passed him. Thorin watched as the eagles flew passed him and destroyed Azog's on coming army. With them was Radagast the brown and Beorn.

Thorin dropped his sword letting in clank against the ice and gained Azog attention. He picked up the stone and chain and threw it into Azog's arm, before casually stepping off the ice. With all of Azog's weight on one side of the ice it tipped and he sank into the icy waters.

As Thorin picked up his sword he saw the body of Azog floating underneath the ice. Captivated by it he followed. He was taken by surprise when Azog thrust his sword through the ice into his foot and burst from out of the waters. Thorin was knocked down and Azog seized his chance for victory. The two locked swords until Thorin let Azog stab him in the chest. Thorin stabbed Azog in the chest and flipped him on his back. Using the last of his strength he stabbed his sword all the way through his chest until Azog stopped breathing.

Back at the tower Bilbo was starting to regain consciousness. Above him he saw the eagles "The eagles are coming" He whispered. He felt like a new born as he tried to stand on his wobbly legs. Picking up Sting he went to find Thorin. Bilbo found Thorin laying on the ice gasping for breath and went to his side.

"B-Bilbo" Thorin gasped.

"Don't move, don't move, lie still" Bilbo said as he tried to tend to the wound.

"Thank god your here. I wish to pass with you in friendship" Thorin said.

"No, no, no you're not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live" Bilbo replied.

"I take back my word and the deeds at the gate. You did what a true friend would do. Forgive me I was too blind to see it. I'm so sorry, that I led you into such peril" Thorin explained.

"No, I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin, each and every one of them. And it's far more than any Baggins deserves" Bilbo replied.

"Farewell Master Baggins. Go back to your books and your arm chair. Plant your tree and watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place" Thorin said struggling to breathe.

"No! No! No! Thorin! Don't you dare" Bilbo said distressed. As Thorin drew his last breathe Bilbo wept over the loss of his friend. But then he remembered something his mother had taught him years ago. He wiped away his tears and started to pump Thorin's heart himself.

Legolas watched as Tauriel wept over the dwarf called Kili and knew that she would never be his. He left her alone to grieve and met his father along the way "I...Cannot go back" he said walking past him.

"Where will you go?" Thranduil asked.

"I do not know" Legolas replied.

"Go north. Find the Dunedain. There's a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one" Thranduil said.

"What is his name?" Legolas asked.

"He is know in the wild as strider. His true name you must discover for yourself" Thranduil replied.

Without another word Legolas turned around and started to walk away.

"Legolas" Thranduil said stopped his son in his tracks "You mother loved you more than anyone. More than life"

Thranduil and Legolas bowed with a hand on their heart and silently said goodbye. Thranduil felt his heart breaking as he watched his son leave him, alone. Thranduil continued until he found Tauriel cry over a dwarf.

"They want to bury him" Tauriel said.

"Yes" Thranduil replied.

"If this is love I do not want it. Take from me, please" she begged "Why does it hurt so much?" she asked.

"Because it was real" Thranduil said realising that she did love the dwarf "And I cannot take what is not gone" he added as he knelt by the dwarves side he did what he could to heal the wound.

When the other members of the company found Thorin and Bilbo they rushed the help their King and friend. Oin treated the wound as quickly as he could while the others made a stretcher to carry Thorin with.

Meanwhile at the crudely made medical tents, made by dwarves and elves Lord Elrond was treating a badly injured golden haired dwarf. Lord Elrond had found the dwarf almost dead, but had managed to revive him Lord Elrond remembered the dwarf as Fili one of Thorin's nephew's, the heir to the throne of Erebor and was glad he had gotten there in time to help.

When Thranduil had done all he could for the dwarf he picked him up and carried him down to the healing tents, with Tauriel following behind.

When Thorin's wound was stitched up and his breathing became steady the company put him on their stretcher and took him to their healing tents.

The elves, men and dwarves had won the war, but a great costs. Many of them were dead or injured. They didn't have much food or water. None of them had much shelter. The three Durin's were in separate healing areas, away from each other. And with winter fast approaching things were looking grim for all.

 **Author's note: So the Durin's are still alive for now. Maybe I should kill off one or two or all three of them who knows. After all I never said this was a fanfiction where everybody lives, now did I? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Bilbo winced as an elven healer applied salve to the wound on his head. It was bandaged and his other wounds were taken care of. He had taken refuge in King Thranduil's settlement, afraid of how Dain and his army might react to him. The elves of Mirkwood were very courteous to him, which he was grateful for, he really couldn't deal with any negativity right now. When the healer had finished he thanked her and went to find Gandalf. After twenty minutes and searching he found out that Gandalf was in a meeting with Dain, Bard and Thranduil. Bilbo wasn't sure he should go and interrupt the meeting but he had learned that Lord Elrond was there and they would be taking about Fili, Kili and Thorin's conditions. Without any more hesitation he went to find that meeting.

"You're out of your mind wizard!" Dain bellowed "If you think for one minute that I will get along with this fairy princess you've got another thing coming"

"I do not wish to get along with you either" Thranduil replied bored.

"Will both of you please listen. Winter is almost upon us and if we do not work together everyone will suffer the consequences. All of you need food, water, shelter and medicine if you do not find a way to acquire all of this you will not last" Gandalf warned.

"Gandalf is right. I am willing to work with whoever so long as I can protect the people of Lake Town. I already own King Thranduil much" Bard said.

"I will not work with anybody without my cousins consent" Dain argued.

Lord Elrond listened to the four of them argue back and forth and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They were squabbling like children and not seeing how serious the situation was. As they continued to argue his sharp hearing heard the sound of hooves coming closer to them. Lord Elrond recognised the sound of those hooves anywhere, turning around he saw Bilbo Baggins coming towards him.

Bilbo was very happy to see his uncle Elrond again. He charged towards him smiling "Uncle Elrond!"

"Bilbo!" Elrond replied with just as much enthusiasm. He sank to his knees and welcomed Bilbo into his arms "Bilbo I can't believe you left Rivendell to come here" he said.

"I'm sorry but I made a promise" Bilbo said feeling himself tear up. He and Elrond rubbed noses like they always do.

"Oh my dear boy, look at you. Covered in dirt, wounded and your fur is matted" Elrond said.

"I'm fine, I've been taken care of" Bilbo told him.

Gandalf understood the interaction between Lord Elrond and Bilbo but Thranduil, Bard and Dain did not. The three leaders had confused looks on their faces and Dain almost threw up during the nose rubbing.

Bilbo nuzzled into Elrond's chest and felt warmth spreading throughout his body. He had missing this kind of interaction.

Dain emitted a growl and said "You!" he gained Bilbo's and Elrond's attention and continued his rant "You filthy elf lover. You're the one that gave away the Arkenstone"

Sensing trouble Lord Elrond stood and faced Dain, keeping Bilbo behind him.

"I should bleed you dry for your treachery" Dain threatened and reached for his sword.

"If you want Bilbo you'll have to go through me" Lord Elrond said also reaching for his weapon.

"Gladly" Dain replied, accepting the challenge.

When Dain took a threatening step forward Gandalf intervened "You would not harm a child would you Lord Dain?" his question stopped Dain in his tracks.

"Child? What child?" Dain asked confused.

"Why Bilbo of course. He is only thirty four, still an infant" Gandalf replied.

"What!" Dain shouted in disbelief "If he's a child, then what is he doing here?" he asked.

"Gandalf being the irresponsible wizard that he is brought him on this quest" Thranduil said smirking. Finally getting his own back on the wizard that had caused so much chaos.

"Why would you do that?" Dain asked genuinely curious.

"We needed a burglar" Gandalf replied honestly.

"And you couldn't have found one of age Gandalf?" Lord Elrond asked.

Gandalf stuttered to find an answer and felt like he was being ganged up on.

Their argument was interrupted again when Beorn came into view. They were all surprised by the sight of the very tall man and no one dared to move.

Beorn didn't care for the Dwarf, elves, man or wizard he main focus was on Bilbo "Little bunny" he said happily.

"Beorn" Bilbo said surprised. He walked to Beorn's side and gladly let Beorn pet him.

"You are hurt little bunny" Beorn said concerned.

"I'm alright. How are you?" Bilbo asked.

"Better knowing that Azog and Bolg are dead" Beorn replied "You look different from when we last met. Your leaves are gone and you have fur" he pointed out.

"Yes, Hobbit's change with the season" Bilbo replied.

Beorn smiled warmly. He scooped Bilbo up into his arms and started to walk away with him.

"W-Where are you taking Bilbo" Gandalf asked.

"Away" Beorn said simply. Not offering anymore information he left.

Lord Elrond, Thranduil, Dain, Bard and Gandalf stood confused as they watched Beorn disappear with Bilbo.

Beorn took Bilbo to a secluded spot and sat down with him in his lap. He ran his finger through Bilbo's matted fur and started to brush out the knots as best as he could.

Bilbo relaxed at Beorn's touch and felt some of his street melt away.

"Do you want to leave little bunny?" Beorn asked.

Bilbo looked at Beorn in surprise "What?"

"I am planning on going home soon. I could take you with me if you want. You could even stay with me. I would take care of you"

Bilbo hadn't thought about going home for a while. The longer he was away from the shire the less he felt like going back, which confused him greatly "I don't know Beorn. I feel like I have to stay to find out how Thorin and his nephews are" he sighed "I'm sorry Beorn, as nice as it sounds, I just can't leave yet" he said sadly.

Beorn was disheartened by Bilbo's reply but he respected his wishes.

When Thranduil could no longer stand the presence of Dain he left the meeting in a huff and returned to his people's temporary camp. He went to the tent that was currently taking care of his elk that had miraculously survived. He stroked his elk's fur gently and whispered soothing words. The elk sniffed at his hand and nuzzled into it.

Dain had heard enough lies and nonsense coming from out of Thranduil's mouth and left Gandalf and Bard alone. He went back to his camp and went into the healing tent. He looked at his cousin sadly and sat next to him "Oh cousin, what should I do?" he asked, not even expecting an answer.

Bard watched helplessly as both Dain and Thranduil stormed off. He rubbed his temple in annoyance and sighed. He decided to follow after Thranduil, leaving Gandalf and Lord Elrond alone. He found Thranduil in his tent, sitting in his chair, sipping on wine "My Lord?" he said.

Thranduil looked up at Bard and said "Welcome King Bard. Would you like a drink" he offered.

"I would not mind a glass and it's just Bard" he replied.

A small smile tugged on the edge of Thranduil's lips "Still denying your new position as King of Dale?" he asked amused as he poured wine into cup.

"I'm just a humble bargeman, I'm not used to such titles"

"And yet you have had many titles Bard of Lake Town, Bard the bargeman, Bard the bowman, Bard the dragon slayer and King Bard of Dale" Thranduil said "You should be proud of your accomplishments"

"True enough, I am proud, proud that I could protect my family and what people I could" Bard replied proudly.

"Which is why they will follow you" Thranduil said "They have acknowledged your strength and leadership and I agree that there is no one better suited for the job"

Bard was surprised by Thranduil's honesty "Thank you my Lord, but I do not know how to rule or how to be a King"

"If its politics you're worried about I could teach you a few things" Thranduil offered.

"That is most generous of you my Lord" bard said.

"Just Thranduil. No need for formalities between allies" Thranduil replied. Bard's smile at the response made Thranduil smile back, something he didn't think he would do for a while after everything that had happened.

As Bilbo and Beorn said their goodbyes Bilbo felt his heart break a little more as another friend left him alone. He made his way back to the elven camp and went into his tent. Curling up in his nest and was going to try and get some more rest, until Gandalf showed up.

"Bilbo there you are" Gandalf said with relief "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was saying goodbye to Beorn" Bilbo replied.

"I had a feeling he would leave soon" Gandalf said.

"Do you know how Thorin, Fili and Kili are?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf's face dropped slightly and as replied "They are all unconscious and still in critical condition, but they are alive"

 _'For how much longer?'_ Bilbo wondered sadly.

Gandalf knew that Bilbo blamed himself for what had happened to the three Durin's and there was nothing he could do or say to change this "Bilbo I need to tell you something" he said.

"Yes?"

"I have some business I need to take care of away from Erebor. I will be leaving soon"

"What?" Bilbo said almost whimpering. He felt like everyone was abandoning him.

"If this business was not so important I would stay, but the future depends on it" Gandalf explained.

Bilbo nodded "Alright. I see you another time"

"I promise we will. I will stay until you fall asleep" Gandalf said.

No more words passed between them and eventually Bilbo fell asleep. Gandalf left as he said he would and didn't look back.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Four weeks after the battle the bodies of the elves were returned to Mirkwood, the dwarves were buried in stone and the orcs were burned. Thranduil and Bard were still camping out waiting for their payment from the dwarves. The dwarves said they would do nothing until their King was well enough to give the order and continued to keep people out of the mountain. Thorin and his nephews were still in bad condition despite some of their wounds starting to heal.

Bilbo wondered around the elven camp helping Tauriel to hand out food and medicine to the elves. One thing Bilbo learned while he stayed with the elves was they were not angry at him. They seemed to have forgiven him when he handed the Arkenstone to their King to bring peace and they appreciated his help with healing and gathering supplies. Sometimes he would get visits from Ori and Bofur telling him how they and the Durin's were doing. Bilbo was shocked to learn that Bifur had lost his axe and could speak again. Bilbo would have liked to go and have a conversation with him but he still feared leaving the safety of the elven camp. Bofur told him that the dwarves were still split between thanking Bilbo for saving Thorin and blaming him for everything. When he became depressed he often thought about going home, but he promised that he would stay with his friends until they were well.

After handing out what supplied he could Bilbo went for a walk. He found Bard staring out at the lake where the remains of Lake Town were. He thought about walking away but Bard turned around.

"Bilbo" Bard said.

"Hello Bard. Didn't mean to disturb you" Bilbo said.

"You haven't. Come join me" Bard invited.

Bilbo sat down next to him and asked "How are your children?"

"They are...fine" Bard replied.

Bilbo noticed Bard's pause "Are they really?" he asked before thinking.

"...No. I just said that for my own sanity" Bard confessed sadly "They are hungry and cold. Like everyone else"

Bilbo's ears drooped at this. He should have guessed that was the case. Everybody was starving, even the elves were at their limits. As he looked down at the remains of Lake Town he had an idea "Bard you don't suppose any supplies survived, do you?" he asked.

Bard looked and Bilbo and said "I do not know, but I have thought about it. If we were to take a small party of men and elves we could search. But I don't think anybody is up for it"

"I will go with you" Bilbo said.

Bard gave a small smile and said "I knew you would, but the others..."

"Tauriel will come and I'm sure Thranduil will tell a few of his people to come along" Bilbo said with encouragement.

"I will come dad"

Bilbo and Bard turned around to find Bain coming towards them.

"Bain my son, you make me very proud" Bard said "You're a better man than most, even those who are older than you" he said with pride in his voice.

"Much better than Alfrid" Bain replied.

"Alfrid? The greasy man who followed around the ex-master of Lake Town and then tried to suck up to your father?" Bilbo asked.

"That's him" Bain replied.

"What ever happened to him?" Bard asked.

"We found him in a trolls mouth wearing women's clothing" Bain answered.

Neither Bilbo nor Bard seemed to care about Alfrid's death and asked no further questions. The three of them made their way back to camp to ask Thranduil for his help.

"I will send Tauriel and four others with you that is all I can offer. If your efforts prove fruitful I hope you will share your bounty well" Thranduil said.

"Thank you Thranduil" Bard said.

Bilbo had noticed the friendship between the two Kings. He knew more than friendship was starting to blossom when he smelt their hormones starting to act up when they were close to each other.

After they asked Thranduil for help Bard asked his people for volunteers. Most looked to afraid and depressed to go back to their former homes but a few brave volunteers stepped forward.

After making a few preparations a team of five elves, eight humans and one Hobbit made their way to what remained of Lake Town. They were able to use the boats that were left at the side of Lake to cross the water. There was hundreds of pieces of driftwood floating on the water that used to be homes. The wood thumped against the boats causing a few of the men to turn away from it.

Eventually they made it to the old board walk of Lake Town. Surprisingly quite a few of the board walks were still strong enough to walk on.

"Be careful where you tread" Bard warned knowing that one wrong move would cause them to fall into the icy water.

"Where should we start?" Tauriel asked.

As Bard looked around he sighed "I don't suppose it matters. As long as we find anything we can use"

They all agreed, split up into pairs and went in separate directions. Bilbo went with Bain. Bilbo and Bain walked around cautiously and peered into any building they could.

"Find anything?" Bain asked.

"Nothing" Bilbo replied with droopy ears.

"Should we search where the ex-master used to live?" Bain asked.

"That sounds like a good idea" Bilbo replied. Bilbo remembered how large the ex-masters home was. Surely they would find something.

The two of them came to the ruins of the ex-masters house. Surprisingly some of it still remained standing. Bilbo went in first to make sure it was safe for Bain. When he was sure it was safe he let Bain know. They searched high and low and found nothing, until Bain saw something shiny. He picked up the object and his eyes widened.

"Bilbo I found a gold coin" he said.

Bilbo took a look and noticed a second coin on the ground "Bain look! It's a trail" he said pointing to the gold scattered across the floor. As they followed the gold they picked it up. The gold led them to a basement filled with more gold coins, gold items, firewood, blankets, wine and various other supplies.

"We've hit the jackpot Bain" Bilbo said excited "I'll go get your father" he rushed out of the room and back outside. He gathered up the rest of the group and told them what he and Bain had found. They followed him back to the room and started to pack their bags full of the supplies. They took everything they could to the boats and went back to the camp. When people saw what they had found they were more than eager to help carry them back to the camp.

"I'm glad your trip was successful. No doubt people will want to go back and search even further" Thranduil said.

"Indeed" Bard replied.

"The gold you found can be taken to nearby towns to pay for food and other supplies" Thranduil said "You should send people you can trust. I will let two guards go with them"

"Thank you. I know some good men with families they want to help. I can trust them" Bard said.

Thranduil smiled at him softly and went to gather two of his guards to accompany the men Bard would send. Thranduil gave them horses and a cart to carry what the supplies.

Bilbo helped Tauriel and Bain hand out the supplied they had found to the elves and men. Later that night Bilbo settled into his nest exhausted and sleepy. It had been a hard but good day. The supplies they had found had put a smile on many of the people's faces and it made Bilbo feel good about himself. He felt like he was starting to make amends for his part in the destruction of Lake Town and if people were going to go back tomorrow he would go as well.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Authors Note: This story is 208 pages on microsoft word. Was shocked when I noticed.**

 **Warning: MalexMale kissing in this chapter.**

For four weeks more and more people went back to the ruins of Lake Town to raid the masters former home and take what they could. A lot of gold was taken to other towns and was used to buy food, water and medicine. The elves of Mirkwood and the people of Lake Town were slowly gaining back there strength, the dwarves however were a different story.

The dwarves still refused to enter the mountain and use the gold within to get supplies, but Dain had managed to bring plenty of supplies with him knowing that his cousin would pay him back or if Thorin and his heirs died then he would inherit the mountain himself.

Thorin, Fili and Kili to everyone's surprise seemed to be getting much better thanks to Oin's hard work. Oin barely left their sides and took even the slightest of movement's from them as a good sign.

Ori and Bofur were making their way to the elven camp to visit Bilbo. The two of them were the only dwarves allowed to do this. The other members of the company wanted to, but they were not trusted by the elves. Ori and Bofur were an exception due to their good manners and behaviour. As they walked towards the elven camp they were stopped by two of the guards and searched. Once they were checked and given the all clear they were taken to Bilbo.

Bilbo knew Ori and Bofur were coming he could smell them. He smiled and ran up to them "Ori, Bofur" he said happily.

"Bilbo lad" Bofur said hugging his friend.

After a quick hug from each of them Bilbo took them inside the tent he was staying in.

"How are Thorin, Fili and Kili?" Bilbo asked.

"Oin says they are still getting better. No more fevers and sometimes he sees them twitching in their sleep" Bofur replied.

"That's good" Bilbo said relieved.

"What about you Bilbo, how have you been?" Ori asked.

"I've been...good, but I do miss the company" Bilbo replied truthfully.

"We miss you too lad" Bofur said.

"Why don't you came back with us?" Ori asked.

"Things are still tense between me and Dain's men and I don't want to cause any more trouble" Bilbo replied.

"I know what you mean. Dain and Balin have met many times to talk about the elven problem" Ori said.

"The elven problem?" Bilbo said confused.

"He's means the fact that the elves are not leaving" Bofur said.

"Oh, well Thranduil would leave if he got his wife's necklace back" Bilbo stated.

"We know that, but Dain won't have it" Bofur said "All he cares about is keeping people out of the mountain until Thorin tells him otherwise"

Bilbo puffed up his cheeks in annoyance "Well what right does he have to do such things?"

"I'm afraid he has the only right. He is Thorin's cousin and with all three Durin's unconscious and unable to do anything Dain is the only one the dwarves will follow" Ori said.

"Well What about Balin?" Bilbo asked "Surely he has some right to give orders?"

"Well that's a bit complicated, but to put it simply if Dain wasn't here Balin would be the one to be giving orders" Ori said "The people would trust him. His many years working for the line of Durin would be enough reason for people to follow him"

"Isn't there something we can do?" Bilbo asked.

"Not to be a downer, but all we are is a miner, a scribe and a hobbit, what can we do?" Bofur said.

"Maybe we could talk to Dain and work something out?" Bilbo said. Bofur and Ori seemed sceptical "I mean all Thranduil wants is the necklace and some gold for the supplies and people he has lost. He'll leave if he gets that" he explained.

"I don't know Bilbo, Dain's as stubborn as Thorin and he won't listen to the three of us" Bofur said.

"But you're hero's of Erebor. You stood up against Smaug. Surely that must stand for something? Don't dwarves value bravery?" Bilbo said upset.

"We do Bilbo, but we are not royalty and we're not part of any royal council. Hero's we maybe but we don't have that type of power" Ori said.

As Bilbo though about what Ori said he had an idea "What about King Bard?"

"Bard? What can he do?" Bofur asked.

"Maybe nothing, maybe something. I think I have an idea" Bilbo said.

Ori and Bofur were still a bit sceptical but they went with Bilbo to find Bard.

The three of them went to the human camp in the ruins of Dale and found Bard. Bilbo told him he had a plan that may or may not work in getting the people and the elves the gold they were owned. Bard followed them into a building where no one could hear the plan.

"So what is your plan?" Bard asked.

"My plan is to invoke the right of the Kings promise" Bilbo said.

"The Kings promise? What's that?" Bofur asked.

"I've heard of that" Ori piped up "It's a decree the first dwarven Kings made. If a King makes a promise to another King it must be kept no matter what happens to the King who made that promise"

"Thank you for explaining Ori" Bilbo said.

"How do you know of decree Bilbo? It's supposed to be a secret from other races" Ori said.

"That's because the decree wasn't invented by dwarves. It was made by Hobbits. Back when we had a King and not a Thain" Bilbo replied.

"No, no that can't be right. Dwarves made that law after finding lands to settle on" Ori said shocked.

"Only after they met Hobbits" Bilbo said and began to tell the story of the Kings promise "The story is dwarves met Hobbits a long time ago when they were both looking for places to live. None of the races had seen each other before and were very curious about each other, but true to both are natures we were very secretive. However there was one thing we did share and that was knowledge. The Hobbits showed the dwarves how to plant food near mountains and the dwarves showed the Hobbit how to fight. After a while the two races decided to go their separate ways, but before they did the King of Hobbits asked the King of dwarves to make a Kings promise and to not to tell anyone about their existence. The Kings of dwarves was confused and asked what a Kings promise was. The King of Hobbits explained that the Kings promise was a promise only made by Kings, from one King to another and each King must keep that promise no matter what happened to them. The King of dwarves liked the idea of the Kings promise so much he asked the Hobbit King if he could invoke the same law. The King of Hobbits agreed but only if he kept his first promise and tell no one of their meeting and that the decree be open to all races. The dwarf King Agreed and went on to make the decree and told people he had came up with idea, keeping his promise to the Hobbit King. And ever since then dwarves have believed they came up with the idea of the King's promise"

Bard was fascinated by the story, while Ori and Bofur sat with their mouths agape.

"I-I can't believe it. We've been fed lies all these years?" Ori said almost angrily.

"Not lies Ori. The King merely kept his promise. Something we Hobbits have been grateful for and respect. Which is why we didn't mind him taking credit for the creation of the Kings promise" Bilbo replied.

"I suppose that is a good thing" Bofur said "So how does this help us?" he asked.

"Thorin made a promise to Bard back in Lake Town. If we invoke the right of the Kings promise Dain will have to let us into the mountain and give Bard what he and his people are owed" Bilbo said.

"I'm not sure that will work Bilbo. Bard wasn't a King when the promise was made" Ori pointed out.

"And neither was Thorin. Both Thorin and Bard were heirs to a throne when the promise was made. Now they are both Kings and that promise can still be kept because of those circumstances" Bilbo explained.

Ori's eyes widened at the realisation "You're right Bilbo, this plan might work!" he said excited.

"I still don't understand" Bard said.

"Bilbo's saying because you and Thorin made a promise when you weren't Kings but heirs to the throne you two were of the same status and now the both of you are Kings that promise will carry over" Ori explained "All we have to do is tell Dain about that promise and invoke the right and he'll have to let us fulfil Thorin's promise as King"

"But will Dain believe us?" Bofur asked "If he doesn't the plan won't work"

"He will have to. Thorin made that promise in front of many witnesses and one of them is Balin" Bilbo said "You said it yourself Balin is trust worthy, the dwarves know who he is and would trust his word. Also wouldn't the dwarves agree with the hero's of Erebor? The very people who helped regain their homeland. Dain cannot go against so many least he look bad" Bilbo explained with a smirk.

"No, Dain wouldn't go against us" Ori said.

Bofur feeling a new sense of hope jumped to his feet and said "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Dain"

"Right. Bofur can you gather the company?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course" Bofur replied and rushed off to find them.

"Ori can you tell Balin our plan?" Bilbo asked.

"Can do" Ori said also rushing off back to the camp

"Bard let's get your horse" Bilbo said.

"Should we tell Thranduil?" Bard asked.

"No, he might complicate things" Bilbo replied. He knew Bard was slightly saddened by this, but it was best to keep elves out of this for now.

Bilbo and Bard had a casual trot to the dwarven camp and waited for everyone to arrive at the round table being used a as temporary council meeting place. Soon enough the rest of the company began to join them. Bilbo was practically twitching in anticipation and seeing all of the company again was making him frantic.

"All right what in the name of Mahal is going on here?" Dain bellowed as he approached the table.

"King Dain" Bard greeted with a bow.

"King Bard" Dain said politely "I'm glad to see there are no tree shaggers among us" he chuckled.

"They are not involved in this" Bilbo said.

"Good, sick of seeing them" Dain said "Now what is this all about?" he asked.

"This is about what King Thorin owes King Bard" Bilbo said.

"Not this again. I've told you many times I will not let anyone in that mountain without my cousins consent" Dain said annoyed.

"Which is why I want to invoke the right of the Kings promise" Bilbo said.

"You can't do that" Dain replied.

"Yes I can. Anyone can invoke the right of they were there when the promise was made" Bilbo said "I was there when Thorin made a promise to Bard"

"But Bard was not a King. He was a barge man" Dain said trying to discredit him.

"Thorin was not a King when he made the promise. Both Thorin and Bard were heirs to a throne when the promise was made. Because they were of the same status that promise carried over when both of them earned their right to take their thrones" Bilbo explained almost smugly "And to top it all off all of the hero's of Erebor were there when the promise was made. They all heard it"

Dain knew he was beat but he wanted to confirm it himself "Did you?" he asked.

"Aye we were Dain" Balin said.

The rest of the company said they were all there when Thorin made his promise and Dain had no choice but to relent "All right. Giving the circumstance I Dain Lord of the Iron Hills hereby grant you permission under the right of the Kings promise to enter the mountain and take what you were promised. Just remember promise or not if you steal what is not yours or desecrate the mountain in any way my people will stop you, be force if we need to" he warned "And no elves can enter the mountain either" he added before storming off.

"Well done master Baggins" Balin said with a smile "I don't know why I didn't think of the promise of the Kings before"

"No problem Balin. Now how are we going to do this?" Bilbo asked.

"I will go back and tell everyone we can enter the mountain" Bard said.

"That could be a bad move" Bilbo said stopping Bard.

"He's right Bard. Having so many people in the mountain may cause some problems. Some parts of the mountain are damaged and the chance them collapsing is high" Balin explained.

Bard knew he was right, also there were people Bard knew would take more than they needed and he didn't want to upset Dain "Very well. What do we do then?" he asked.

"I have a plan" Bilbo said "Dwalin if you go with Ori to Dain's camp and get us a cart we can use it to transport the gold to Dale"

"Why do we have to get the cart?" Dwalin asked.

"Because you're strong enough to bring it here Dwalin and Ori has been working with Balin enough to be trusted" Bilbo replied.

"Alright fine. Let's go Ori" Dwalin said turning towards the camp.

"C-Coming Master Dwalin" Ori said following him.

Dori and Nori gritted their teeth and wanted to chase after their younger brother, but were stopped by Balin telling them to stop being such worry warts.

Bilbo being the sneaky Hobbit he was knew Dwalin and Ori liked each other. They had never acted upon their desires but Bilbo knew some time alone might change that. As all of them waited for Dwalin and Ori to return with a cart Bilbo smiled to himself in hopes that they would get to know each other a little bit more.

Dwalin and Ori made their way through the crowd of dwarves to get a cart off Dain's men.

"M-Master Dwalin?" Ori said.

"What is it?" Dwalin asked.

"What should we tell Dain's men? We can't tell them Bilbo's plan, they might stop us" Ori said.

"We'll just say we need it to transport some things for Dain" Dwalin replied.

"What if they ask what we are transporting?" Ori asked.

"I don't know. Isn't that why Bilbo sent you with me? You're the thinker not me" Dwalin replied.

"I don't know what to say" Ori admitted.

"You'll think of something" Dwalin said trying to encourage him.

Ori felt his face burn red with embarrassment and hoped Dwalin didn't notice.

The two of them eventually came across the carts and Dain's men.

"Evening lads" Dwalin greeted.

"Master Dwalin, what can we do for you?" one of them asked.

"We need a cart" Dwalin answered.

"What for?" the other dwarf asked.

"Transport" Dwalin replied.

"Transport of what?" the dwarf asked.

Dwalin didn't know what to say and hoped Ori had thought of something.

"Safety!" Ori said quickly "It's for safety"

The dwarves guarding the carts looked confused "You want to transport safety?" one said.

"No, we a need a cart so we can easily transport some large rocks to stop a collapse" Ori lied "Some of us did a check of the mountain and found a structure about to collapse thanks to Smaug rampaging through the tunnels"

The guards still looked slightly unconvinced.

"Well come on then!" Ori said startling them "We don't have much time, lives are at risk" he said making the situation sound very urgent.

The guards moved quickly and gave them a cart.

Dwalin and Ori thanked them for their cooperation and took the cart.

When they were far enough away Dwalin spoke up "Nice thinking lad"

Ori blushed and said "Thank you master Dwalin"

"Just Dwalin" Dwalin replied.

"A-Alright" Ori said.

When Dwalin and Ori returned with the cart Bilbo told them the rest of the plan "Now that we have a cart we're going to go into the mountain and get enough gold to feed Bard's people and rebuild Dale. However there is one other thing we need to do"

"And that would be?" Nori asked.

"We need to give the elves their payment as well" Bilbo said. Naturally the dwarves were not happy.

"Why do we need to give the prissy King anything" Dwalin complained.

"So he will leave" Bilbo replied "If Thranduil gets what he wants then he will go"

"Dain will not be happy" Balin said.

"Dain has no say in the matter. My plan is for Bard to give Thranduil his payment. Bard has permission to take what he needs from the mountain and if he wants to gives some of it to Thranduil there is nothing anybody can do about it" Bilbo explained.

"I get it. Because of the promise of the Kings we invoked and got permission for anything Bard takes from the mountain becomes his to do with what he wants and that includes giving it to someone else" Ori said.

"Exactly" Bilbo said.

"I don't agree with giving Thranduil anything, but if it will get him to leave so be it" Gloin said.

When everyone agreed to Bilbo's plan all of them entered the mountain with the cart to load it with riches.

Bard's breath was stolen from his lungs when he saw the vast treasure of Erebor. Now he understood why the dwarves didn't one anyone entering the mountain. He followed Bilbo and the others down a safe path until his feet touched the gold.

"What exactly should we load onto the cart?" Nori asked.

"Well we have not use for jewellery, so maybe just coins to buy food and medicine" Bard replied.

"Alright, let's start loading up some coins" Nori said.

As the dwarves began to load sacks of gold into the cart Bilbo led Bard into another room. The room was filled with gold and jewels were splayed all over a desk.

"I found Thorin in this room once admiring the jewels" Bilbo said. He walked Bard over to the desk and showed him some pure with jewels and a necklace "Thorin said that this is the necklace Thranduil wants"

Bard admired the necklace for a moment and said "I will take it to Thranduil"

"I know you will. There was one other necklace Thorin was admiring as well" Bilbo said. He took Bard to another desk in the corner where a large golden necklace laced with emeralds lay "Thorin told me this belonged King Girion your ancestor. By rights this now belongs to you"

Bard looked at the necklace before snorting "I have no use for such a glamorous thing"

"You might not, but Thranduil might" Bilbo said smirking.

Bard looked at Bilbo confused and asked "You want me to give it to him?"

"Thranduil has done a lot for you, I would be a nice gift and emeralds are his favourite jewel" Bilbo replied still smirking.

"I was going to give him that necklace" Bard said pointing to the white one on the table.

"That necklace was a gift for his wife who passed away years ago. He is never going to wear it" Bilbo told him "I will give Thranduil his wife's necklace and you can give him this one as a gift before he returns to Mirkwood"

Bard thought about it for a moment and agreed. The two of them collect the necklaces and went to rejoin the dwarves.

The cart was loaded with plenty of gold and jewels for the men and elves and with some effort the cart was taken outside of the mountain. First they would see Thranduil.

Bilbo and Bard entered Thranduil's tent with matching smiles, which Thranduil noticed.

"You two seem happy, did something happen?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes something did happen" Bilbo said. He put the jewellery box on Thranduil's table and opened it.

Thranduil's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. He touched the necklace gently and whispered "How?"

"Bilbo was the one who came up with the idea" Bard said.

"I invoked the promise of the Kings and Dain could no longer deny us entry to the mountain. We went in, filled up an cart with gold and brought it out of the mountain" Bilbo said.

"We are going to give you a share of the treasure we have brought back, but in return you must..." Bard couldn't' finished his sentence. The thought of Thranduil leaving hurt him.

"When you have your payment you need to go back to Mirkwood" Bilbo said.

Thranduil looked at them a little hurt but he understood "Very well. Once I have my payment there will no longer be any reason for me to stay here. Me and my people shall leave"

Bilbo and Bard led Thranduil to the cart and let him take what he wanted. Thranduil let his men pack what he had picked and told everyone they were leaving. After thanking Bilbo for his brilliant plan and generosity he went back into his own tent to pack his things.

Bilbo gave Bard a small nudge and pointed to the box containing Girion's necklace. Bard got the message and went into Thranduil's tent.

Bard to cleared his throat to get Thranduil's attention.

"Evening Bard. Here to say goodbye?" Thranduil asked.

"No, well, yes but I'm here to do something else as well" Bard replied. He put the box on the table and said "I wanted to give you this as thanks for everything you've done"

"A gift? How nice of you Bard" Thranduil said with a smile.

Bard opened the box to showed Thranduil the necklace.

"The necklace of Girion" Thranduil said.

"You've seen this necklace?" Bard said confused.

"Seen it? I was there when Girion wore it when he was crowned King" Thranduil replied "I am surprised you are giving this to me. This belongs to your family"

"Maybe, but I won't ever wear it" Bard replied "I think it would look better on you" he admitted blushing slightly.

Thranduil felt his heart flutter in his chest for a moment at Bard's words. He approached him and ran his fingers down Bard's warm cheek "Thank you Bard. I will treasure it forever"

"Y-You're welcome" Bard stuttered.

Thranduil moved his fingers under Bard's chin and made Bard look up at him. He leaned forward and brought their lips together.

Bard was a surprised at first, but then he relaxed into the kiss. Thranduil's lips felt cool and soft upon his own. They pulled apart too soon for Bard's liking and all Bard could do was stare.

"I apologise if that was too forward of me" Thranduil said.

"Not at all. It was most welcome" Bard replied.

"We will meet again Bard and I hope it is under better circumstances" Thranduil said.

"As do I and I look forward to that day" Bard replied.

A little bit later Thranduil and his people were ready to leave. Bilbo and Bard bid them good bye and good luck. Bard watched sadly as Thranduil left on his now fully healed elk and disappeared into the forest if Mirkwood.

"You'll see him again Bard" Bilbo said.

"I know" Bard replied.

"Ah good riddance" Dwalin said "Now that's he's gone let's get the rest of this gold to Dale"

The dwarves followed Bard into Dale where they were glared at by the people, which was understandable.

Bard got off his horse and made an announcement "Everyone! Bilbo Baggins has convinced Dain to give us what we were promised back in Lake Town. We will not starve or freeze this winter"

All the people cheered in joy at their new found wealth and promise of food and shelter. The dwarves helped to share out the gold for everyone and were even thanked for their help.

It was almost night fall when the dwarves decided to leave Dale. It was Gloin who noticed Bilbo reluctance to leave.

"Is there something wrong Bilbo?" Gloin asked.

"I'm going to stay in Dale" Bilbo replied.

"Why?" Gloin asked.

"I'm probably still not welcome among Dain's men. I don't want to cause trouble" Bilbo replied.

Gloin was going to argue with him, tell his a thousand reasons why he would be welcome, but he knew it would do no good. Bilbo's mind was set on staying in Dale "Alright lad. Just so you know you'll always be welcome with the company"

"Thank you Gloin" Bilbo said and hugged him before he left.

Bilbo said good bye to each of the dwarves, he even said an extra special goodbye to Bifur now that he could speak westron again. He watched the dwarves leave with a heavy heart. He wanted to go with them but he stayed away out of fear. He joined up with Bard and his family and went into the building they made camp in. His mind was kept occupied by the many question of Bard's children which he answered gladly. The only thing he did often wonder was, what would happen next?


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Another few weeks passed when a miracle happened Thorin woke up. The dwarves were buzzing with excitement over the good news and waited for any orders from their King.

Oin had been helping Thorin who was still drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few hours and shooing away any nosy dwarves that tried to enter the tent, including Dain. Thorin was delirious and incoherent when he spoke and Oin couldn't really understand him, but he spoke to him like nothing was wrong. Eventually Thorin snapped out of his delirium and spoke normally.

"Oin" Thorin said in a raspy voice.

"Thorin! Are you alright?" Oin asked.

"Painful and dry" Thorin replied.

Oin understood and helped Thorin drink some water "Better?" he asked.

"Yes" Thorin replied "Oin my nephews are they...?" Thorin couldn't finished his question, he didn't want to think of his nephews as dead.

"No they are not dead. They are right beside you" Oin replied.

Thorin looked to his left and saw Fili and Kili sleeping next to him. Hot tears stung his eyes as he reached out for Fili's hand. His nephews hand was cold making him flinch. Tears streamed from his eyes as he realised he had failed as an uncle.

"Thorin they are young and strong and are recovering well" Oin said trying to comfort him.

"It's not that Oin. I have failed them and my sister. I promised everyone that I would keep them safe and I failed because I was taken over by the very sickness that I said I would not succumb to" Thorin said.

"Oh Thorin" Oin said sadly.

A few more hours passed until Thorin asked Oin what had happened after the war.

"We won. Thanks to the help of the men, elves, eagles and Beorn. The orcs were driven back and Erebor has been reclaimed" Oin replied.

"That is good. What about the rest of the company and Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"All of the company have survived and so has Bilbo" Oin replied.

"That is even better. I will need to apologise to everyone, especially Bilbo" Thorin said.

Oin was glad to hear that Thorin was no longer under the power of the gold sickness, but there were other matters that needed attending to "Thorin you do realised that you are now King of Erebor don't you?"

"Yes, I do" Thorin replied.

"Well there are a few things you need to be made aware of" Oin said.

"What would that be?" Thorin asked.

"Well for starters Thranduil and his elves have left" Oin replied.

"Thank goodness" Thorin replied, glad he would not have to deal with the elven King "What else should I know"

"Dain has been in charge while you have been unconscious"

"Oh Mahal no, what has he done?" Thorin asked in a panic.

"Nothing to worry about, he hasn't done to bad of a job thanks to Balin" Oin heard Thorin sigh in relief " He's kept people out of the mountain to keep it safe and to stop any thieves. He did cause some trouble between Bard and Thranduil, but thanks to Bilbo the problem have been resolved" Oin explained.

"Bilbo? What did he do?" Thorin asked intrigued.

"He invoked the right of the Kings promise and Dain could not refuse us entry to the mountain anymore. He gave the people of Lake Town and the elves their payment. Because of that the tension between us and everyone else has stopped, not completely but it's not as bad as it was before" Oin explained.

"You gave Thranduil gold?" Thorin asked.

"No Bard did. It was Bilbo's idea. Bard would take what he was owed and give some of his payment to Thranduil, so we didn't have to. And after Thranduil got his payment he left" Oin replied.

Thorin was not happy with Thranduil having some of his gold, but what could he do about it now? And perhaps it was for the best "What else happened?" he asked.

"Not much else to tell, we've just been trying to survive the winter. It started to snow yesterday, just a light flurry though nothing to worry about yet. But harsher weather is coming" Oin replied.

"I see" Thorin said.

"Now that you're update on everything. It's time to get to business" Oin said. He knew Thorin was still recovering but he needed to tell him about Dain and his men "Dain has been in charge and has given us many supplies, he is expecting payment and I don't think he will leave until he gets it"

"Sounds like Thranduil" Thorin said. Comparing his kin to that elf might not be nice but it sounded true when he thought about it.

"I know you're still recovering, but we need your orders" Oin said.

"Alright, give Dain what he is owed so he can back to the Iron Hills" Thorin replied.

"Very well. What about the dwarves from the blue mountains? No doubt the news of Smaug's death and the war has reached them. What should we do?" Oin asked.

"Send a raven to Dis. Let her know what has happened. Tell her to get the people ready to travel to Erebor at the end of winter, so they will arrive in the spring" Thorin ordered.

"Very well. I will tell Balin so he can get it all sorted" Oin said standing up from his seat "I will be back shortly" he said before leaving the tent. He wasn't surprised when he had to shoo more dwarves away from the tent. He managed to find Balin and Dain at the same time much to his relief and told them what Thorin had said.

"Well it's about time" Dain said "I will enter the mountain and take what I'm owed, then I will head home"

"Just a moment Dain" Balin said stopping him "Dwalin and Nori will accompany you"

"What? Do you not trust me?" Dain asked offended.

"Not really no" Balin said bluntly.

Dain's face turned red with anger but he didn't argue he just wanted the gold he was owed and leave "Fine send who you want, I'm leaving" he said with a huff and walked away.

When Dain was gone Balin turned to Oin and said "I will send a raven to the blue mountains with Thorin's instructions"

"Thank you Balin, I will tell Thorin" Oin said.

"Right. I will visit Thorin shortly" Balin said.

"No problem" Oin replied and went back to the healing tent. Thorin was still awake to his surprise so he told him the news.

"Good, we'll work on making the mountain secure for the people from the blue mountains to live in and we'll start work on rebuilding the homes and town" Thorin said.

"Understood. Balin said he will see you soon" Oin said.

"Very well" was Thorin's only reply "Where is Bilbo?" he asked.

"Bilbo is with Bard in Dale" Oin replied.

"Why?" Thorin asked.

Oin hesitated for a moment and replied "He feels like he is not welcome after betraying you. He was afraid Dain's men would hurt him"

Thorin felt a sharp pain in his chest at the truth behind Oin's words and he had no one to blame but himself. He had made Bilbo feel this way and now he couldn't apologise for it.

"Will he come back?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know" Oin answered honestly "But maybe if he sees that you're better he might come back"

"No, maybe he should just return to the shire, after I apologise" Thorin said sadly.

"Now Thorin don't beat yourself up to much" Balin said stepping into the tent "Bilbo maybe young but he can still make his own decisions"

"Good to see you again Balin" Thorin said.

"And you my lad" Balin said smiling.

As Thorin and Balin talked Oin sat in the corner ready to take of any sudden medical changes and left the two of them to talk.

Meanwhile Dwalin and Nori kept an eye on Dain and his men as they poured gold into sacks and put them onto carts.

"So Dwalin do you think Dain's angry about us being here?" Nori whispered.

"Of course he is" Dwalin whispered back.

The two of them looked at each other trying to hold back their laughter. They appreciated Dain's help in the war but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy annoying him.

After Dain had gotten what he wanted he went to the healing tent to talk to his cousin, barging in with asking "How are you cousin?" he asked loudly.

"He'll be deaf if you talk so loudly and mind the princes would you" Balin scolded.

Dain rolled his eyes but obeyed "So how are you?" he asked again but quieter this time.

"I am in some pain, but I am well" Thorin replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thorin there is something I want to ask you" Dain said.

"And what is that?" Thorin asked.

"Do you need people to help you rebuild" Dain asked "Rebuilding Erebor and the town will not be easy and I am willing to help with the reconstruction"

"For a price Dain?" Balin added.

"Well of course, labour does not come free" Dain said.

Thorin knew his cousin had a point he would need a lot of help restoring Erebor so he accepted Dain's offer "I accept you offer"

"Wonderful I will return to the Iron Hills and let my people know you are looking for workers and I'll bring more supplies" Dain replied and left the tent.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Balin asked.

"I don't know but we do need workers" Thorin replied.

"I guess you're right" Balin agreed. After their talk Balin left Thorin to rest again and got on with his own work.

Meanwhile Ori was writing note in his journal about the supplies they when he was approached by Dwalin.

"Ori" Dwalin said.

Ori squeaked in surprise and stuttered "Y-Yes master Dwalin?"

"Just Dwalin" he corrected "I need a few blankets"

"Of course they're over there" Ori said pointing to the small pile of blankets.

"Thank you" Dwalin said. He bent over a picked a few out of the pile unaware of Ori's wondering eyes on his backside "I'll take my leave" he said and he walked away.

"Alright, until next time" Ori waved.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

As a few more weeks went by Thorin got progressively better. Dain had left with most of his men while some had decided to stay behind to offer their help. Thorin had managed to apologise to all of the company for his behaviour except for Fili, Kili and Bilbo. Thorin longed to see his nephews open their eyes and to see Bilbo again. Guilt still continued to wrap around his heart and squeeze it painfully. Then he thought about his sister Dis and what she would say and do if she saw her sons in this condition or worse if they died before she got here. He sighed as he laid in his bed and stared at the cloth roof like he had done since he woke up.

The dwarves from the Iron Hill's that had stayed behind helped Thorin's company with rebuilding what they could. They cleared the entrance to the mountain and made the tunnels stable. There was too much work for such a small group of dwarves but they would do their best to make living accommodations for everyone throughout winter.

Meanwhile the men and woman of Lake Town were doing the same. With the supplies they were able to buy with the dwarven gold they had made many good places to live throughout the winter. Bilbo had showed them how to make nests out of blankets to keep themselves warmer. He had also shown them how to make food preserves that would last longer than normal food. Bilbo got along well with Bard's children and many of the other children. They were curious about him and loved to touch the fur that had grown on his chest. He kept them company while the adults worked, but he still thought about the company and how well they were doing.

Two days later and another miracle happened Kili woke up.

Kili blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. A cold breeze made him shiver as he wondered where he was. Looking next to him he saw his brother sleeping peacefully at least he hoped he was sleeping and not dead. He remembered Fili being stabbed and then falling lifelessly in front of him and then he rushed into danger without thinking and got stabbed in front of Tauriel. What had happened after he had blacked out? He tried to pulled himself up but only managed to lift himself a inch before laying back down with a grunt.

"Kili?"

Kili heard his uncle calling his name and looked to his right "Uncle Thorin?"

Thorin was overjoyed to hear his nephews voice again "Kili, oh Kili. How are you?" he asked.

"I feel a bit sore and I don't really remember what happened" Kili replied.

"I'll call for Oin" Thorin said. When Oin was not around he left a bell inside the tent and when rung a guard would come inside. Thorin rang the bell and a guard that was waiting outside came in "Go get Oin" the guard rushed away to get Oin leaving Thorin and Kili alone again.

"How are you and Fili?" Kili asked.

"I am getting better but Fili hasn't woken yet" Thorin answered.

Before the two of them could talk further Oin entered the tent. He was surprised and delighted to see Kili with his eyes open "Kili lad are you alright? How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel sore" Kili replied.

"I'll get some salve" Oin said grabbing a tub off the table.

"Oin, when will Fili wake up?" Kili asked.

Oin looked at him sadly "I don't know. It's a miracle that all three of you were found alive and are still breathing" he answered truthfully "But there is always hope" he added. He applied fresh salve and bandages to Kili's wound and then took a look at Thorin.

"How long has it been since the war? How is the company?" Kili asked.

"All of the company is fine and they will be happy to see you. And it has been some time since the war ended it is now winter" Oin replied.

"Winter? Are we going to be ok?" Kili asked knowing how bad winter would be if they were not prepared.

"We'll be fine. We have food and help from some of Dain's men to secure the mountain for shelter" Oin replied.

Kili asked many more question before the tent was visited by the other members of the company. They were happy to him awake and aware of his surroundings. They told him what happened to them after they thought he had been killed and told him to keep positive about Fili condition.

After all of the commotion Kili had one final question "What happened to Tauriel?"

The dwarves looked at each other a bit uncertain about answering but Dwalin was the one who told him albeit rather rudely "The she elf went back to that cursed forest with the fairy King"

Kili was crestfallen at the news as he was hoping she would still be here. However that meant she was still alive, that was good.

After a while Oin shooed everybody out of the tent to let Thorin and Kili rest.

"When will ma get here?" Kili asked his uncle.

"After winter, so she and the others can travel safely" Thorin replied.

"She's going to be so angry with you" Kili said a bit cynical.

Thorin flinched at Kili's tone but he understood why Kili was still angry with him "I know she will and I accept that" he replied honestly.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 **Author's note: Sorry this took so long, I have some writers block.**

A lot of time passed and winter came with full force. The cold wind forced all of the dwarves into the mountain and all of the people in Dale into any warm broken down buildings they could find.

Two days after the dwarves moved into the mountain Fili woke up. He was dazed and confused, until Oin explained things to him. Fili was happy to see his brother was alive, but couldn't, didn't want to look his uncle in the eyes.

Both Fili and Kili knew it wasn't really Thorin's fault they had almost died, but the pain from his madness was still there. They knew they were hurting him by not talking to him or paying any attention to him, but they just didn't know what else to do with him.

Thorin was happy both of his nephews had survived, but also saddened by their lack of communication with him. His thoughts were interrupted by Balin and Dwalin.

"My King" Balin greeted.

Thorin had told Balin not call him King, but Balin said he would use that title whenever it was necessary "What is it Balin?" Thorin asked.

"We were just letting you know that the flooding caused by the melting ice has been taken care of" Balin informed.

"And the supplies?" Thorin asked.

"All of them survived with minimal damage" Balin replied "The only problem now is, where do we put them?" he asked "The area they were in has been blocked off and making space elsewhere has be difficult due to the amount of people in such a small space. We need advice" he explained.

"Do we have any spare rooms we can open up?" Thorin asked.

"We do, but then we'd have rocks and boulders lying around" Dwalin said.

Thorin sighed nothing seemed to be going right.

"Why don't we break them into smaller pieces?" Kili asked.

"Well we could, but that would take time" Dwalin replied.

"What if we stacked the boulders and rocks in the same place the flooding was?" Fili suggested "It would just be like replacing the supplies with rocks"

Balin hummed in thought and said "It might work, Thorin?"

"Get it done and be careful" Thorin ordered.

Balin and Dwalin bowed slightly before leaving Thorin and his nephews.

"That was a good decision Fili. You will make a fine King" Thorin complimented.

"Sure" Fili replied dismissively.

Thorin sighed to himself and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Dale the people had managed to make good housing accommodations for themselves and they had plenty of food and warmth.

Bilbo had made his own little nest in a corner and was currently telling some children stories from the Shire.

The parents of the children including Bard were grateful for all of Bilbo's help over the winter. He showed them how to make the most of the small space they had and showed them how to make it warmer like hobbit's do. Not to mention his stories were quite entertaining.

More time passed and the people of Dale huddle together for warmth. They looked to Bard, their new King for advice and peace keeping.

More time passes and the winter does not let up in the least. Snow flurries down and blankets the world in white. The wind is strong and sharp to anyone who dares brave it.

Back in Erebor King Thorin is up and moving. With the help of Dwalin he goes exploring. He goes to his old room and retraces many of his steps from the past. The visit to his parents room was tough, he couldn't stay long and left. He explored the caverns and halls like he used to. The only places he would go were the treasury and the throne room. He still feared the curse of the gold and would not allow himself to be taken again. As he and Dwalin walked down a hall Thorin asked his friend why he had forgiven him.

"Because I've known you a long time and you weren't yourself" Dwalin replied.

"But still, I threatened to kill you" Thorin pointed out.

Dwalin chuckled and said "You haven't won a fight against me in years. I would have knocked you out if you had tried"

Thorin shook his head at his friends casual tone and said "Dis will be coming when winter ends. How will I face her?" he asked

"With your head held high and a shaving razor in your hand" Dwalin replied only half joking.

Thorin sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He was not look forward to meeting his sister after everything he had done. Despite Dwalin's joking Thorin knew she would have his beard "Maybe you're right. I have to face her sometime. And that time will come soon enough"

Dwalin knew how fierce Dis was and knew she would lay into Thorin when she found out what he had done, but she wouldn't hurt him too badly. She loved her brother too much and she knew he'd only just recovered. Dwalin knew what she would do, she would kick his arse in a fair sparring match on the training ground, when the time was right. Smiling to himself he lead Thorin back to his bed to let him sleep.


End file.
